She is Mine
by yellowspotlight89
Summary: His low gaze snapped wide, senses sharpening to the one point across the room: a woman. Raven hair fell around the shoulders, filth staining uncovered legs. Kouga padded to the other side of the spring for a closer look. A spiced, foreign scent coiled to his nose, letting him know at once just who this was. Not just a woman, but his woman. Some Mature chapters.
1. First Night

She is Mine, a Kagome and Kouga story.

**Author's Note:** I have not seen or read the Final Act (please no spoilers!), so anything in this story that collides with the actual end results of the Inuysha series is speculation and was simply used to drive my story.

* * *

_You loved me cuz i'm fragile when I thought I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." -Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Holding her breath, Kagome casually resisted the urge to barf, though casual failed. She thought she'd smelled it all in her lifetime. Liquefied demon blood, rotted flesh...but the smell of the cave presented a whole new set she hadn't prepared for: festering meat, bodies in need of a bath, dirty wolf fur. There was definitely enough rancid sources to go around. To frost the nauseating cake, grizzly animal parts and discarded bones were scattered about the cave floor. In some places, the abandoned meat had gotten wedged between stones, leaving greasy stains on the blue gray rocks. She definitely didn't remember Kouga's cave in such a state.

But if his den weren't so messy and smelly, it might even be a_ nice _play to stay. But she couldn't blame _him_ for the stink. Even if Kouga usually ran a clean castle, he likely hadn't been home in months, always having been on the search for Naraku. In the main section of the cave, the wolves had scooped out holes for sleeping. Beyond even this room, passageways led to bedrooms, weaponry storage, and probably other spaces since it was quite a large mountain. Kagome hadn't thought to explore yet, what with being a yummy human in a demon wolf's den, but those were the places Hakkaku had mentioned to her.

Either way, she would spend a week in the cave until her friends returned.

When Kagome's friends returned from helping rebuilt the destroyed villages, she would borrow Kirara to take the long journey back home, to never return to this time.

Kagome hadn't known what to expect. When the jewel had vanished from the world and the treacherous half-demon with it, it also dissolved her duty to feudal Japan. Now that she and her team had saved the world, when were the fireworks expected to rip through the sky? A revelation to glow out of the moon dust, pointing out the next step she should take with her life? She didn't need all the answers, just a sketched out path, at least gesturing toward the right path to take.

In the end, there'd been none of that.

With Inuyasha using his nearly invincible sword, Sesshoumaru his sword plus naturally superior strength, Kouga his stealth, and the rest of Kagome's group their honed talents and abilities, the demon Naraku had fallen. There had been an explosion, but definitely not the fireworks Kagome wished for. Naraku's body had burst with a ripple, sending bloody chunks, dead demons, and innards flying miles across Japan. The flesh was filled with miasma and had taken many a live and had destroyed villages and crops. Kagome's group had immediately set to work to eliminate the problem. With her help, they managed to purify the lands, but it was ultimately Kikyo who saved the day. Her spiritual powers were not condensed to arrows like Kagome's and she used her abilities to purify the tainted land and heal many people.

With a grumble, Kagome plopped down on a rock in the back of the cave's main hall. It was the rounded platform of stone that Kouga had tossed her onto many months ago, when he had kidnapped her. A missing hunk of the ceiling poured a wide strip of dim light over her form, indicating the approaching sundown. Save for a couple of lounging brown wolves and Ginta and Hakkaku having a wrestling match with two other men, the space was fairly calm. But Kouga was who knows where, but apparently had an errand to run after the showdown with Naraku so had sped off soon after.

Kagome had no reason to stay in the feudal era now. She had a family to return to, present day friends to hang out with, and school to catch up with. She would forget the nightmare that was sometimes a dream, pretend it never happened. Though painful, she would forget the lovely Sango, the lecherous but kind Miroku, the adorable Shippo, and the faithful Kirara. But most potent and painful, she would forget Inuyasha, for he had already forgotten her.

He had done it. Had finally done it. When Kikyo finished her duty, her soul was ready to vanish from the earth… and Inuyasha, with his vivacious golden eyes, had looked at Kagome long and hard before he said the breaking words.

"_I am going with her."_

Kagome sighed, stuffing her face in her hands. Once that demon snatched Kagome down that well at the age of fifteen, she knew her life would never be the same. The past had changed her so much. How would she return to a normal life when all she had in the past few years were adventures? Fighting demons and seeing history reworked right before her eyes…but it was the people she'd met that had really dug a nest under her skin.

Inuyasha. The boy pinned to the tree that she released, out of curiously, out of desperation, out of _need_. She had always needed him, even once she mastered the bow and arrow. Even when she learned how to dodge a hit from a demon, or could run fast enough not to get kidnapped (so much) anymore. From the beginning and in the end, she always looked for Inuyasha to pull her out of the clutches of death. Always needed the golden eyed boy, no longer pinned to any tree.

Damn Kikyo for dying some fifty some years ago, Kagome thought, amidst her dark thoughts. Damn her for not using the jewel to heal her body instead of seeking vengeance. Had Kikyo lived, Naraku would have never reached the levels of power to flip feudal Japan upside down. She could have gone on guarding the jewel, perhaps even have learned it was all a trick and made up with Inuyasha, lived a long and happy life. But ultimately, if Kikyo had lived and not have chosen death, Kagome would have never been born.

Kagome smirked, a bitter lifting of the lips. With her chin in her hands, she absentmindedly stared ahead. She didn't even notice that she had been watching Kouga's right hand men getting clobbered in two intense arm wrestling matches. That is, until one of the boys turned her way.

"Hey sister!" Ginta said.

Kagome straightened, startled from her thought. Ginta half-smiled, the dimples protruding from his cheeks.

"You're looking pretty bored over there. Why don't you come here and join—"

"Got ya!" Ginta's wrestling opponent slammed Ginta's fist hard against the rock foundation that they arm wrestled upon. Ginta howled, wagging his throbbing hand.

Hakkaku and the rest of the wolf men doubled over in laughter, pointing and shouting as Ginta chased the cheater around the cave. Kagome felt the tingle of a giggle, but shoved it down. She didn't want to be happy, but these men definitely made it hard to act the bitter Betty. The joy around the place was almost as _loud_ as the smells. At least all the excitement kept her mind preoccupied, away from thinking of her future, away from thoughts of Inuysha …

Raising from the circular rock, Kagome headed forward, seating herself on a smoothed out formation beside Hakkaku. She waited until they'd all calmed down to ask the question on her mind.

"Are you guys sure I can stay here? I mean, I don't want Kouga mad or anything..."

The men all looked at each other, some communication passing between their eyes. Even the resting wolves lifted their tails, rolling their gazes her way and murmuring in their wolf language. Kagome groaned a little. Being the odd human out was never a good feeling.

Shifting her legs from under her ruffled green skirt, she frowned at the material. Her school clothes reminded her of _him_, as they were the clothes she wore every day as she travelled with her friends. Anything that reminded her of Inuyasha needed burning. But she would deal with that when she got home. Now to focus on why the wolf men were staring at her at that curious way, smirking…

"I mean, now that Naraku is out of the picture," Hakkaku said, smoothing down his bleach white Mohawk. "Kouga will be thrilled to know you're staying here. This is kind of his wet dream."

Kagome bit on her cheeks to keep the color from surfacing. From the heat burning her skin, though, she knew she'd failed.

Ginta nodded, smiling wide.

"Imagine his surprise to find his woman waiting for him back in the cave!"

"He'll definitely flip…flip her on his bed, that is."

"I'm not his woman!" Kagome sputtered, stomping her foot. "He has a fiancée. Ayame."

Hakkaku shrugged, moving to the center of the room to tend a large fire. Nightfall was beginning to touch the edges of the cave, casting shadows. When the fire came alive, light engulfed the room. Hakkaku returned, sitting on on the bench space beside Kagome. His behind landed right on a bone but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Kouga left to clear the confusion about his engagement with Ayame once and for all. He brought one of our finest wolf warriors to take his place as a groom. Everything is set for you and him to be together now. That is, if you'll have him."

Wow.

Kagome pulled back a little. Kouga had really thought this far through all of this? But she couldn't let these boys think she would actually stick around to be with their leader. Kagome folded her arms and began to shake her head, but stopped when she saw their faces. The fire light caught the whites of their eyes and all the hope shimmering there. Well, she couldn't just break the news now. She wasn't feeling_ that_ bitter. But boy, did it smell bad in the room. That along was cause to let impatience overrule sensitivity. With a forced smile, Kagome patted Hakkaku's shoulder and rose from her spot on the bench.

"Where are you going, sister?"

"I need some fresh air," she said, heading for the mouth of the cave. It wasn't a lie. Sour air was definitely not fresh. But the main reason she needed to get out was to think. Though she would rather let her brain stay in a little blissful, thoughtless cloud, Kagome needed to evaluate her next steps.

When she exited the cave's protective hood, the wind rushed her immediately, pulling out her long white sleeves and tasting her skin before pulling away. Kagome approached the ledge of the cliff's lip and looked down. From this high up, it felt like standing at the tip of the universe. It was the crest of autumn, and a peaceful quiet saturated the air. The endless mountains and valleys, the smoke from distant fires in villages… Kagome smiled, allowing herself to admire the evening view. Of course, bad demons were still in the world, along with evil men and women who would cause disasters. But at least she had helped eliminate the biggest threat. It was partially her fault it'd gotten so far, after all.

As she continued to stare out at the land beyond, someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned. Ginta and Hakkaku were approaching her, each of them looking a bit sheepish.

Ginta handed her a brown bundle. "We male wolves don't shower much, but when we do, we use the stream over there." Ginta pointed over to the right, where a waterfall lapsed against the cave and dropped down into a clear bed of water. "So if you want to wash up, there's the place."

"Oh," Kagome said, her face softening. How sweet of them to think of her needs. Then again, they thought of her as their sister and Kouga's woman. She sauntered over to the cliff ledge, halting near the waterfall. "Thank you, but how am I going to get down there? The only way I got up these mountains in the first place was because of my friend's demon can fly."

Hakkaku rubbed the back of his neck, looking tense.

"Well, we just run down the sides of the cliff walls or leap from the rocks, so I guess you could climb? Be careful, though."

Kagome looked down, and it was a_ long_ way down. Gulping, she opened her mouth to ask for their assistance and could tell they were already braced to help.

At the last moment, she stopped herself from taking their hands, brows furrowing.

If this didn't prove to them that she was indeed unfit for Kouga, this would. Not that she wanted to prove that she was Kouga's, but she didn't like the weak appearance she gave off. Why did she always need someone? Kagome could hardly take care of herself. Her mother still packed her lunches, for goodness sake! Dealing with deadly enemies was one thing, and climbing down a waterfall another...but the waterfall might have a higher survival rate. Kagome thought of her friend, Sango. She was a strong woman and few demons could match her. Plus, the female slayer definitely wouldn't hold anyone's hand to scale some rocks.

Kagome had no more excuses for weakness.

With her jaw set, she opened her knapsack. Quickly stuffing the garment the boys had given her into the bag, she turned to them again.

"I'm going to climb down," she announced, bending to remove her loafers and socks.

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at her, to each other, then back at her.

"That's a little dangerous, sister." said Ginta, his gravelly voice raising.

"Yeah, just let us carry you down. Kouga will beat us up if you're injured."

"I'll be fine," Kagome said, taking a full breath as she placed her bare foot onto a large rock leaning against cliff side. The stone trail meandered all the way down to the stream. She swallowed.

Oh heck, it was high.

With her hands and feet, she tested the rocks stability, and they didn't rumble or shift under her prods. Good sign, she though to herself, nodding. She turned back Kouga's men, shifting about on their feet, and lightly thumped the closest one of the shoulder.

"Really, I've got this, you guys. Go on. Don't you have other things to do?"

Hakkaku shrugged, stopping his shifty dance to grin.

"Well, we do need to find some extra muskrat for the pack. Someone will call you up for supper when it's ready. We'll even cook the meat, if you'd like."

_Yeah, that'd be nice,_ Kagome thought, but instead said."Sounds good. Good luck."

Ginta chuckled, looking from her to the mighty cliff.

"Yeah, you too." And they left.

_That really notches up my confidence._

Tightening the knapsack to her shoulders, Kagome took another deep breath. With another foot to a rock, she was one step on her way. The weakening sunlight shadowed the rock path, though it was bright enough to see, but the rocks further down were merely dark smudges. Oh well. What choice did she have? She had already rejected help. This bath was _so_ hers, and by golly, she was going to have it.

* * *

_So no one tried to kill me_, thought Kouga with relief, heading back to the cot his distant brethren had provided. _That's always a good thing when visiting family._

The disaster he thought by wiggling out of the engagement turned out shockingly amiable, though not quite shocking, considering recent events.

Word had spread quickly among the wolf demons how Kouga helped eliminate the demon Naraku, a beast who had already killed many of their kind. That alone dissolved the Northerner grudges over the fact that he wouldn't settle down as _their_ leader and marry the elder's grandchild Ayame.

But Kouga wouldn't submit himself to that fate. First of all, he had chosen his pack of the Eastern Mountains and planned to lead until he died. Which, he hoped, mightn't be for many centuries. He had grown up with these wolves, afterall. Through hard training, patience, and wit, Kouga had prepared himself to leadership, always aimed to be important one day. When their last elder had died, he'd stood up and welcomed all challenges. The few he had were thrown out of the running immediately, and no one went after him at that point. The wolves already knew it would have to be him. Kouga, the new leader of the wolf clan, was fit to lead.

But not just any pack, but the eastern one.

Now that Naraku was dead and Kouga had secured Ayame to one of his finest warriors, there was only one thing left to accomplish. Turning onto his stomach on the pallet his hosts had laid for him, Kouga stared out the carved out shape for a window, watching the sunlight dip low in the sky. Finding a mate was the only thing he had left now, and there was only one woman he wished to consider.

The foreign smelling human, with her soft skin and feathery laughter. The sweet girl with the wild dark hair and the melting brown eyes. His mouth watered as he mentally caressed her form under his rough hands, sand against satin, grain on grass. Although Kagome was cute, the woman was feisty with a mouth that'd no sooner kiss you goodnight then scream at you. Kouga liked her irregularity, the mystery. Her shifting persona kept him on his toes, and leaders needed to stay alert and, occasionally, challenged. He also welcomed her traits because he knew one thing: Kagome was loyal.

It was the curse stuffed inside a blessing, her sense of devotion to the ones she loved, for it meant she would cling to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the man she'd met first, and the dog had charm enough to make her smitten. But didn't she know that wolf-like loyalty of hers was wasted on a puppy? Inuyasha was busy panting for the Kikyo woman to fully focus his eyes on Kagome. But it sure didn't stop Kagome from wanting him.

And yet...Kouga thought, feeling silly, _her _devotion to Inuyasha sure didn't stop him from wanting her.

Grounding a fist into his hair, Kagome shook out his pulled back tresses. Yeah, he certainly understood the curses and blessings of loyalty.

Removing himself from the pallet, he rose to stand close to the window. The sunlight drifted lower and lower to darken the cliff faces. With a sigh, Kouga wondered what Kagome was doing now. Probably heading back in her village, wherever that is. Maybe she was still travelling with her friends, or assisting those nearby humans who were injured from the battle. He'd had no time to stick around, though, needing to settle the neglected issues in order to move on peacefully.

Leaving him back at square one. A wolf clan leader without a woman.

Although he handled his men just fine, it was always good to have a female to help keep them in line. There were female wolf youkai in the pack, many of them attached and mated, though for the ones that were of prime for mating, he just didn't want like he wanted Kagome. Many months ago, he almost thinking of taking a female, Shiyla, for his bride. But then Kagome had crawled onto the scene.

From then on, it was her or no one else. As night snuffed out the light completely, Kouga ran a hand down an exhausted face. From the way things were looking, he was thinking _no one else_ might be his only option.


	2. Blue Cold

_The situation's always the same; you got your wolves in their clothes, whispering Hollywood's name. Stealing gold from the silver they see, but it's not me…_

- City, Sara Bareilles

* * *

"Let go," Kagome grunted. "I've got this."

Kagome shoved away from Ginta and Hakuku's arms. Scratched, bruised, and shivering, she dragged herself towards the cave entrance, the threads of her dignity unraveling with every limp. This shouldn't upset her. Her past was full of injuries, some self-imposed and some not. But with the fiery part of herself that wanted to be independent, she felt like a failure.

If Ginta and Hakkaku hadn't heaved her back up the mountain in the first place, she would still be below, a cold mess of dripping hair and scraped up legs. Just climbing down the cliff had almost killed her. A few steps and she had slipped down the rocky trail, every bump and toss heaving her closer to the doom of dark waters below. She was lucky the stream was deep. If not, she would have splattered flat to the bottom and the boys would have to peel her off.

The bath was pure trouble. First of all, it was bitter cold. Kagome could only stay in the water for more than a few seconds before leaping out, teeth chattering. Then strange fish kept weaving themselves between her ankles…not that she was sure _what _they were. Night had fallen, blackening the waters, and from the slime these "fish" left on her skin, she really wasn't sure what they are.

Finally she had given up, letting the brittle air freeze-dry her skin before pulling on the clothes that the boys had provided. The clothing fitted around her torso like a furry brown tube top, leaving her shoulders bare. Another strip of fur stopped at her upper thighs, allowing free movement but still not enough to keep the cold out. Kagome glanced over her dress. At least her clothing looked the part of the wolf demon tribe. Perhaps then they wouldn't turn from their meals tonight and eat _her_.

Kagome stopped her limp towards the cave mouth, swallowing her nerves. Fire crackled from inside the cave, overlapped by the laughter of male and female voices. She doubted Kouga's clan wanted her here, let along eating along them. She had never met them in a cordial way. There was that time were she fought by the men's side, but it was a brief and so long ago; would they even remember the supposed bond Kouga had with Kagome? The words he'd said the day he kidnapped her were still clear in her head, word to word.

"_This woman is off-limits," _he hissed, swiping a protective arm over her form_. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite."_

Then again, he had also declared her his women, very publicly. Kagome bit down on a curl of laughter. And she had declared herself no one's women and slapped him, also very publicly. No one was going to forget that. But she was hungry and cold. The boys were standing beside her, shooting concerns glanced between one another. She couldn't let them think she was scared of their pack. Kagome shook off her nerves, hoping the clan minded Kouga's vow of protection, and stepped inside.

When Kagome stepped inside, flanked by Ginta and Hakkaku, the voices in the room dropped to a pulsing silence. The wolves were gathered around the room, perched on various stones and clustered around fires as they devoured their meals. Many sniffed the air, inspected Kagome with hard gazes, and murmured to one another.

"You two brought extra supper," a voice called from the back of the room. It belonged to a rugged male wolf demon. He grinned at Kagome, bearing ugly, rotted teeth. "Yum."

Kagome stumbled back, bumping into the boy's shoulders. The room rumbled with laughter, finding her fear amusing, and then the conversation rumbled on again. Just like that, the wolves turned away, pointedly ignoring the human. Ha! So they mocked her? Kagome lifted her chin, sending an annoyed glare in the direction of the man with the rotted teeth, and marched forward. She didn't need their acceptance; she just needed them not to eat her.

Kagome surveyed the groups the wolf demons formed around the space. Most of the men stuck to one side of the cave wall while women flanked the other. A handful of sets included both males and females who sat so close together that they were practically on each other laps. Children gathered in tight, hidden corners, settled among the wolves.

Kagome spun around the room, searching for the meat that the wolves were devouring. bone piles, licked clean and white, rose in piles by the second. When Kagome was about to give up, a hand took her shoulder and spun her towards a back corner.

"Over there, sister." Hakkaku pointed to where a pile of dead animals lay. It was disappearing quickly as wolves shuffled over and tore meat from the kills, almost nonstop. Hakkaku had a torn expression on his face, glancing at her and back at Ginta.

"Single men sit on one side while unmated females sit on another. Mated couples can sit wherever they'd like, but since Kouga isn't here, I suppose its best you sit with the rest of the females."

"Thanks." Kagome understood. She didn't want to rub anyone the wrong way, or step on any "paws" by breaking the formation. Ginta knew his wolves better than she, and without Kouga to enforce any civility, it was best that she blend in, though her pale skin seemed fluorescent against the rows of cream and tan skinned wolves. It would definitely be best to stick with the females and bow her head. Honestly, she wasn't mated or even dating Kouga. Why let the wolves get ideas?

Avoiding the stink, Kagome breathed from her mouth as she approached the pile of meat, the smell of fresh blood increasing with each step. Leaning over the kills, she reached for a small rabbit. Just as she touched the tail, a brown wolf snatched it from her hand and walked off, his tail sassing high. The laughter from behind her rode up Kagome's spine, stiffening her entire body. She bit back on a frustrated hiss and searched for something else. She would love to give these wolves a telling off. That would be dangerous, though, so she wouldn't risk her neck. Hmph. Not now, at least. With a groan, Kagome grabbed the only small animal left, a muskrat creature, clutching it by the tail. She plucked a bone from a pile and stuck the muskrat to the tip then approached the fire. It was time for eat.

The female section was packed. The only empty spot was beside two female wolf demons, talking animatedly around the fire. As Kagome stood there awkwardly, one of the wolves looked back at her and mumbled something in the other's ear. The girls tossed their heads back, brass laughter hammering against Kagome's ear drums. _Who cares if they talk about you,_ Kagome told herself, pressing down on the bud of anger. _Sit down,_ _cook your food, and suck it up. _With only a second's hesitation, she headed to the spot. When she sat down, the two females made displeased noises and conversed more animatedly, as if to drown out the human presence. Kagome shrugged, ignoring the hit to her heart. Better that they turn their backs then poke at her already fractured ego.

Kagome plunked her stick into the fire, crisping her meat. As she pulled it out to begin eating, one of the female's voices grew more pointed, aiming to be overheard.

"It is so pathetic how humans cook their meat."

_Pathetic?_ The irritated bud in her belly flared. Kagome tried to keep her mouth shut. She really did. But all her efforts failed. With every snicker and slight from the day, her shameful descent into freezing water, plus her other personal issues, she was cranky.

Kagome looked right into the mocking woman's face. The female wolf had dark, smoky eyes, angled at the corners. Her sun dusted skin was a few shades deeper than Kouga's tone and her long brown hair pulled back in a tight binding. She sat cross-legged around the fire, like most of the other women wolves, and muscle stretched across a lean body from under furred attire.

"I'm pretty sure you stuck your meat into the fire a few minutes ago," Kagome said, staring straight at the woman. "Clearly I'm not delusional."

The friend giggled, and the wolf demon narrowed her eyes at Kagome. Kagome arched her eyebrows, crossing her arms. _Yeah, that's right. I'm not a pathetic human. Come at me, sista._

"I merely like the crisp," the female said, a notch of arrogance in her tone as she swept her ponytail over her shoulder. "Besides, it is not like I have to. But humans depend on heat to prepare their meat."

"I eat raw fish all the time!" Kagome protested, waving her muskrat about as if to emphasize a point. Have these people never heard of sushi?

"I suppose that is beside the point," The female said. The angular eyes looked Kagome up and down, from the rise of her chest to the lean lines of pale legs. Kagome fought the urge to cover herself. "The real concern is _why_ you are here, human."

Kagome broke her staring contest with the wolf to stare into her lap. Well, let me see. Because my boyfriend dumped me and is in hell with the woman he really loves. Yes, he would rather be in hell than stay with me. Also, home is a different time period and my ride to the secret well is busy. And oh yeah, your leader is in love with me so he probably won't mind me moping around his crib for a while.

In this cave full of boisterous wolves, Kagome felt alone. And here was this infuriating wolf female, peeling back fresh wounds and forcing her to revisit them. Kagome must have been lost in her head, just staring at her lap, because when she finally looked up to tell the woman to work on her manners, the room was empty. The fires smoldered low, blackened wood coughing up leftover smoke entrails. Voices echoed through the cave, distant. Even her muskrat dinner was gone, having been plucked right from her hands. Kagome stood up, peeking down corridors and checking behind rocks.

"Hello?" She called out. "Ginta? Hakkaku?"

No one answered her. Paranoia prickled the hairs on her arm. Was this some sort of scheme? The wolves plan to actually kill her? It was not like she was imposing on anyone by being here! And they had already eaten… surely they couldn't be hungry. When a callused hand held Kagome's shoulder, she spun, instincts pulsing high.

"No one's eating me!" she cried, sending out a blind punch.

"Ouch," a gruff voice said. "I wasn't planning on it, Sister."

Kagome bit down on her lip as the wolf demon rubbed his dimpled cheek. "Ginta! I'm sorry about that… where did everybody go?"

"Well, the wolves like to run at night, though some went into their chambers already. You looked really deep in thought and Hakkaku and I didn't want to disturb you. Kouga gets dreamy like that too, and he hates when we interrupt. So," he slapped his hands together. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," Kagome said, glancing towards the platform near the back of the cave. She headed towards it and began to fluff her knapsack, planning to use it as a pillow. "I'll lay down here for the night."

Ginta shook his head like a dog whipping out wet fur.

"Don't be silly, Kagome. You can't sleep there. I'm bringing you to Kouga's bedroom."

"_Kouga's room_?" Kagome repeated. She backed up, locking loose strands of hair behind her ears. She would so not sleep in his room. That was getting too intimate. Surrounded by his things, his scents, plus sleeping in the leader's room would shout a message to the wolves, her actions chanting _mate, mate, the leader's mate_. She was not his mate or boyfriend or any of that. Just a friend in need. A guest… that Kouga happened to like. A lot. It was a one-sided affection, of course.

Kagome never allowed herself to entertain the idea of herself and Kouga together. Inuyasha was her focus. Inuyasha was the one who she would…oh, right. Inuyasha had chosen another. Her gaze dropped to the floor, shining with unshed tears, but her lips curled. How could someone drown her in sweet sadness and longing all at once? Why didn't she hate the dog demon that dropped her hot and fast at the first opportunity instead of pondering over him, wanting him even more? Why did the thought of him give her mind freeze, causing her to blank out to all the things around her…like right now, as she realized she was being pulled down a fire lit corridor.

"Ginta, where are …" She stuttered, but they had stopped at the end of the hall, standing before a huge, door-shaped stone.

"We are here." Ginta said, heaving the stone to the side. He stepped away, revealing a large, circular room.

The scent hit her first, and not because it was putrid like other parts of the cave, but because it smelled…nice. A light, woodsy fragrance melted over the area, drawing her feet forward in open invitation. She surveyed the space's stone arches that served as elegant supports to the cave, reminding Kagome of photographs of ancient Rome. Imprinted in the blue gray walls were various carvings of wolves. The wolves were in different scenes, hunting, sleeping, running, but the drawing that captured her the most was the life side depiction of the farthest wall. A man stood beside a large wolf. The wolf's eyes shone, reflecting and absorbing all at once. Next to that wolf was a man that looked very much like Kouga. She hardly felt her legs move forward as she approached the drawing as if spellbound, and traced the figure with her fingertips.

He had Kouga's angular jaw, the pointed ears, and the sharp eyebrows. Furs and armor flanked the muscled body. Ginta coughed behind her and she drew her hands back, spinning. A smile crooked onto his face.

"Uh, who drew these?" Kagome sputtered. "It is very nice artwork." She had to change the focus, make it impersonal. She had to establish her admiration of the drawings, not the man on the wall.

"Kouga did. He likes that sort of thing. Drawing."

Ginta still stood in the doorway, his hands wrapped around the stone that served as a detachable door. He was obviously getting ready to leave. She didn't want him to leave. He couldn't just drop her here with all these beautiful drawings and smells and thoughts of Kouga.

"Why won't you come in and show me around?" she asked.

Ginta twisted his fur pelt.

"I can't come in without your permission, Sister."

"Don't be ridiculous!" It was bad enough that she was sleeping in the wolf prince's personal rooms, but being treated as Consort reached a whole new level of awkward.

"It's not ridiculous." Ginta said. He smiled at her, drawing attention to those charming dimples. That smile made her cheeks bloom with color. Along with the fact that Ginta still kept his feet firmly behind the invisible barrier, honoring what he had said. Kagome was about to drag him into the room when a howl whistled through the air. Ginta turned, listened, and then answered in his wolf language, a series of murmurs and grunts. When he turned back to Kagome, there was distraction in his gaze.

"I must take care of something."

"But—"

"Sleep well, Sister."

Ginta pushed the stone back, setting it over the doorway. Kagome turned back to the room for she'd obviously lost that battle. A carved out circle on the ceiling poured wide patches of moonlight over the space, directly spilling over a high pile of furs resembling a bed. Kagome set down her backpack and approached the cot, her movements small and careful. I mean, if she was stuck sleeping in the room anyways, might as well be comfortable. It wouldn't hurt…

The space was open, breathable, and with the large circle in the ceiling of the room, it felt like she was directly under the sky. Her eyes softened as she stared into the white blush of moonlight. This room gave new meaning to a sunroof. Already she thought of her own bedroom back home, wondering why she couldn't have such a view in her room. Then again, that would mean moving into the attic, which was not on her agenda.

Kagome laid herself on the cot, wrapping the furs around her form. The fur's airy aroma was a cognac to her brain and she couldn't help but place them to her nose and inhale. Kouga's scent screamed at her, stone and forest, rippling through her senses and trying to scratch its way under her skin.

What a terrible idea to run to Kouga. Yet, she just could not stand to be around her friends as she dealt with Inuyasha's leaving. They would keep looking at her, checking on her, reading every emotion on her face and sending her those pitying frowns and stares…she just could not take that. With all the crazy emotions in her, pity was one she did not want looking down at her.

Kagome thought of the wolf female that had challenged her presence at dinner. That woman was definitely not willing to pity her, which Kagome appreciated, in a very small, small place_. "Why_ you are here, human?"

Kagome had never answered her question. But wrapped in the scent of stone and forest, the moon coating her skin in milk, she realized the simple truth. Kagome did not want to be alone. When her brain had realized she could not stand being alone, Kouga had been the first person to come to mind.

In his presence, she never felt invisible. As she drifted off to sleep, snuggled into the fragrant furs, she wondered when he would return. _I hope it is soon_…she thought. _I'd kind of like to be seen again._

_... ... ... ... ..._

Kagome woke up cold. Not a little chilly, but trembling, chattering, my teeth will drop out of my mouth cold. She lifted her head, shakily taking in her surroundings. She was on Kouga's bed, but the furs were pushed about, many feet from the cot. She must have shoved the blankets away in the night, leaving herself exposed to the chilly autumn air. But even through the cold, she had not woken up, trapped in a nightmare's chokehold.

Running hands across her goose bump ridden flesh, Kagome cringed at the memories. She had dreamt of kneeling beside a deep, black crater sized pit. She stared down into the blackness, sorting through flames and the eerie shapes that moved within. It took her dream mind a minute to piece together where this place was: hell. She called out to Inuyasha, screaming until her lungs ached, begging him to return. When she had exhausted her voice to a mere moan, he had finally appeared. Rising from the fire, flames danced about his red kimono, white hair as wild as the flames on his body. The golden eyes were no longer gold at all, but the rusty red of aging blood.

"I will never come with you," Inuyasha had told her, that voice luring. "But you can come with me."

Then he dug his nails into her flesh and wrenched her towards the pit below. She'd fought against his hold, crying out, begging him to let go.

This nightmare had replayed itself in her head, the crying, Inuyasha pulling, but in the very last sequence, there had been a growl behind her. The growl cracked with so many things; rage, fear, and some other emotion too deep for her to process. The growl was so loud that it had shaken the entire ground, knocking Inuyasha's hold loose and dropping him back into hell.

Then someone held Kagome, warm arms wrapped around her.

"You're okay now," He'd said as her body trembled. He kept kissing up her neck, dragging his nose from her dark hair to narrow shoulders. "As long as I live, he will no longer hurt you."

She had looked up slowly, her drunken gaze trailing up, up and into the blue eyes of…

"Kouga."

Kagome tasted his name on her dry, morning breath. Still shivering from the cold, she snatched up the furs that she'd kicked away and clutched them to her chest. She didn't have to look up at the sky to know that it was early morning. Light touched the tips of the room and birds chirped the gentle chorus of morning.

Still wrapped in Kouga's furs, she dragged herself to her knapsack. As she pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, her stomach whined. Right. Her meal was snagged right from under her nose last night. Too bad she didn't have any more treats left in her bag; she had given them all to Shippo. Now she would actually have to leave the room and face whatever lay waiting for her.

Kagome glanced at the stone slab covering the entrance. That is, if she could get out.


	3. Scent

_We're interrupted by the heat of the sun, trying to prevent what's already begun. You're just a body; I can smell your skin. And when I feel it, you're wearing thin._

-The Writer, Ellie Goulding

* * *

She clawed at the rock, pushed at the rock, and shoved until her arms jiggled like loose change in a pocket. All she got from the exercise was the _snap _of breaking fingernails. Fanning her aching hands, she cursed at the jagged remains for nails. And that is how you fail at opening Kouga's rock barricade.

Curling hands into fists, she pounded.

"Ginta! Hakkaku?"

The dense echo of rock yelled back at her. She tried again, stretching her voice to its peak.

"Let me out of here!"

Steps clambered against the rock floor, first faint, and then barreling into heavy clomps. Breathing outside the door, and then the stone groaned as fingers wrapped around it, rolling the stone away. Kagome smiled, thanks for Ginta or Hakkaku at the edge of her tongue. When she saw who stood there, the smile dissolved, her toothbrush rattling to the floor.

A thousand angry, red paintings couldn't express the danger on the wolf female's face. Her shoulders bunched, a hiss pressed between tightened lips. Those angular eyes narrowed at Kagome, flickering between her and the disheveled pillows beyond.

"Bad enough you intruded into Kouga's space," she said, "but you lay yourself on his bed?"

Her voice had an ocean's calm. One that lay cool and stiff, but once you stepped your foot in, you'd find your toes consumed by the ice. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her gaze and retrieved her toothbrush from the ground. Ice was Inuyasha's eyes after he had seen Kikyo and wouldn't look at Kagome. Ice was waking up in a cold cave in autumn without furs with a nightmare clutching at your throat. She could do ice. And so she shrugged her shoulders.

"You act as if I vandalized his room or something."

The wolf female bared her teeth.

"You've rubbed your scent all over his territory. That is the equivalence to destroying his belongings."

Heat filled her cheeks, and she straightened to match the female wolf's height as much as possible. With her hair wild from sleep, Kagome knew she was a sight. Pale skin flushed, black hair untamed, narrow brows folded low over earth-toned eyes. The wolf female opened her mouth, but paused as she took in Kagome's face. She used that moment to wag her toothbrush.

"You're so darn interested in making me a bad guy. 'Why are you here, human? You're destroying everything, human.' I have done nothing wrong and yet you have a demon-sized chip on your shoulder because of it."

The wolf's eyes flashed red, and she stretched her body as if to pounce, but stopped at that imaginary barrier. Kagome smirked. She was beginning to like these wolf formalities.

"That is exactly it. You have done nothing for us, and therefore we owe you nothing. Do not think yourself special; any foreigner in our pack must earn their rights here. We give you lodging so you must return the favor to us in work or gifts."

"But I _have _helped your people! I've aided Kouga many times when he was hurt. We fought side to side against—"

"But what have you done for us?" the woman interrupted, "It is not enough that Kouga accept you for you have not proven yourself worthy to the pack. Not only have you done nothing but waste space, but you trudge right into our leader's room, lie across his furs, and he is not even here to say nay or ay to such arrangements." A tremble seized the wolf's form, the rustic red overlapping her pupils. "Sleeping here, being in this room, is you claiming dominance over my people. This is you slapping our faces."

Kagome's stomach puckered like lips to a lemon.

"That totally wasn't my intention," she mumbled, cutting her gaze from the floor and to the wolf.

The female sniffed, her chin raised.

"Be damned lucky it was me that decided to follow the call of the puny human. If I told them where you'd slept, as I had suspected you would sleep, they would challenge you. Other wolves would need two seconds to push down this stone, and only one more to swipe their claw across your throat."

Kagome shuddered. The ice had melted, fire curling and whispering in its place. What in the world had the boys gotten her into? Well, she couldn't blame them. They were likely doing what they thought Kouga would want. The only issue was that Kouga was not here to defend these said "wants." Well, no more.

It was either leave this den or dwell here, pulling her weight in the process. She could not force herself on the wolves. And even if Kouga could snap his fingers and keep her alive, he could never order their respect. For some reason, she felt unhappy to leave this place as a disrespectful human that mooched, slept, and left.

She set her shoulders. Respect must be built, but a pale, narrow girl has little muscle to flex, let alone to build anything. The wolf female mentioned gifts…well, what about the gift of knowledge? Kagome had first-hands experience of survival, but these were demons here. They knew how to thrive. But then again…Kagome cleared her throat to voice a feeble deal.

"If you don't hurt, maim, or kill me," Kagome said. "I will teach you some medicinal cures and herbs. You could use them for the injuries in your pack."

The female demon straightened slowly, but her fists remained taut. The red dissolved from her eyes, though, a crisped autumn leaf brown.

"We are demons, not soft-skinned humans. Injury isn't a common occurrence with us."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman's bluffing.

The other night at supper, she'd noticed some issues among the clan. Some of the brown wolves scratched and picked at inflamed patches on their furs, whining as they gnawed on dinner. She'd also heard snatches of conversation from some women who worried about a slow-healing wound their mates had, inflicted from a recent scrap with a poisonous snake. Kagome had mended both human and demon. From Kaede's good teaching, plus her advanced time period, she knew of healing, a whole forest full of cures. Pacing the imaginary line that separated the female from herself, Kagome worked out an offer.

"Listen, uh…you…"

"Shiyla."

Kagome nodded, clicking the name in her memory. "Shiyla. I have travelled, fought, and bled beside demons for years. Kouga, your leader, is one of these demons. Immortal or whatever, your people are not invincible. Cross the wrong path or get hurt bad enough and your kind will die just like any 'soft-skinned' human."

There was a tense moment. Distant chatter of wolves and bird song of early morning air. Kagome and Shiyla, eyes locked, challenge flaring in both sets. Shiyla's posture caved in after a long moment and with a dip of the chin, she sighed.

"I will agree to your help. However, you must teach all of our women and children your herbs and medicines. If not, I cannot guarantee your face will not graze my claws."

Rule number one of dealing with demons: never show your fear. Recalling this rule, Kagome held back on the gulp, squared her shoulders, and shook Shiyla's hand.

… … … …

Kagome lived for the simple things. Sleep was one of these things, which Kouga's bed had provided. Food another, something she would cling to this time so no wolves stole it from her. Then there was friendship, companionship. Does desiring good company fit into some unreasonable, superfluous category? Kagome wondered this as she pushed through the forest brush, female demons yapping behind her.

"Why is she taking us this far?"

"You sure the human knows what she is doing?"

"I am hungry!"

Kagome peered over her shoulder at the contorted faces of the female wolf demons. The children weaved between their parents, giggling and full of chatter, their attention on the nature and squirrels. Shiyla pulled to the head of the crowd and addressed the other wolves, silencing them.

"The human has agreed to share her skills in healing to make up for her intrusion. It is the least she can do, really, besides provide bone stock for a delicious soup."

The women chuckled, shooting dark glances Kagome's way. Shiyla was drawing the red bull's eye on the back of Kagome's head, giving the women all the more reason to hate her. Hurt, maim, and kill obviously did not include harass. On another note, these wolf demons weren't serious when they crowed about eating her, were they? For the most part, they _looked _like her. So it was sort of cannibalism and demon wolves did not do that sort of thing. Right?

Thick trees shadowed the forest, clefts between the leaves speckling red and yellow tinted light through the earthy path. Animal chatter, wind, the light fragrance of dew…Kagome's shoes dug into thick soil as she walked. Lifting a finger, she tasted it, tested the air, and then followed the way of the wind. The ban of wolf demons followed, their snickers crawling against Kagome's shoulders, a weight to bare, rough grains of disapproval grating across soft, human skin.

Maybe friendship really was too much to ask for.

* * *

Kouga moved on the wind. Cloud light steps clipped against the stone cliffs, dust pebbling at his feet, leaving birds and moose in awe to the quick demon that leapt over the mountainside. _He is back_…the wind carried the news, demon to bird, bird to sky. _The wolf clan leader is home_. Howls joined the quiet chorus, carrying a welcome to Kouga's ears.

He grinned, his heart as light as his feet.

_Almost there, boys._

He thrust himself into deeper cliffs, eager to answer the howls. The waterfall came to view, a gracious clear stream glazing over rocks the same gray blue as storm clouds. The cliffs rose before his eyes, mounting and proud like a god, offering Kouga's people its thick shoulders as shelter. Naraku was gone and so the wolf's enemies are few, what with the Birds of paradise slaughtered as well. Any other beasts that they encounter are training for the weaker wolves, exercise for the stronger ones.

Kouga skidded over grassy flatlands, peering up at his mountain. The wolves howled to him, tramping their pawed feet, tails swaying. His men were beside them on the cave's lip, spears raised to their leader. The picture would be complete if among the chaos of his rowdy wolves and men, was his mate, awaiting and missing him. That black haired woman with the breeze gentle eyes and breath catching smile. Twirling, he kicked up against the grasses then flung his body up towards the cave entrance. He wanted her so bad, the mate he claimed, that he tasted her scent in the air. He thought he'd caught it when he passed the forests bordering these cliffs, too. Shaking his head, he surged up, his feet dropping to the stone.

He was delusional, for Kagome was not there. She was likely travelling the countryside, or back at home, somewhere with that Inuyasha. Her scent was just a ghost, reminding him of what he would not have. He curled his fist, but pushed down his anger. Now was not the time to ponder how much he'd like to beat the gold out of that dog demon's eyes. The one man who Kagome actually looked at. Right now, his men and wolves circled him, called for his attention. He pulled lower ranking men from their bows and into quick embraces, bumping chests and clapping shoulders with his fellow warriors. Ginta and Hakkaku headed over as well, their grins breaking across their faces. The yelps of the wolves provided the percussion to the cheers and welcomes. They blasted him questions about Naraku, begging for a piece of his part in the take down. He could hardly answer one without being prompted to respond to another.

_But first things first, much needed orders. _

"Go bathe, all of you. People will think I run a bunch of wolves up here."

Chuckles floated over the mountains as the wolves launched themselves off the mountainside, howling as they dove into the stream below. Kouga shook out his bonded hair, a smile at his lips. Despite the funk rolling from the cave entrance, this was definitely home. He stretched out those long legs, ambling towards the cave mouth. Steps followed him, and from the hustled, unsure steps, he knew it was his right hand men, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kouga, we should tell you— "

Kouga stopped Ginta and Hakkaku with a hand.

"Hold those thoughts. I need some time alone."

"Alright then," they said, snickering as they flipped themselves off the Cliffside.

Kouga raised a brow, then turned back to the cave. He inhaled, nose twitching as it sorted out the scents. Stone and fresh water, the presence of his people, and that fragrant hint of Kagome that still would not leave him alone…

More steps and the cave's main hall swallowed him. Torches drew the room in a mellow light, revealing the fire pits, stone ledges, and stools. Among it all were bone piles, animal parts, and oily stains marring the earth. Just what have his men been doing with themselves in his absence? At least they knew to save the bones. He would set them to work on fresh armor and toys for the youngsters. The discarded meat and filth needed cleaning, though. Someone needed to scrub away that stink.

He moved forward, heading left. He sniffed hard on his way down the foyer. Oh, damn, how that deceitful aroma stretched over the foyer's stink, a honey balm over raw wounds. Kagome was everywhere, her smell painted on the walls, the floors, seeming to trail down the hall as he strode forwards, a sweet wind floating from his bedroom…

Kouga eyes sharpened. He was no fool. The foreign scent, like fruity syrup _was_ there…even his mind could not shape it to this strength and perfection. It was so clear, so strong, that she was molded before him. That elegant lean form swathed in her green, white clothing. Hair always free, still framing her face like gentle hands. He stumbled down the the hall, no longer patient. Reaching his door, he shoved aside the rock barricade with his outspread palm.

Kouga's mouth slid open like the gaping lips of a clam shell. He tripped over his unmoving feet, catching himself on the rock wall. His own scent was a mere hello against Kagome's singing aroma. Stone and forest met fruit and maple. His smells and Kagome's, entangled like lovers. Her bags were pushed against one of his stone storage holders, leaning against a silver sword.

'_Her things touching mine. My scent, eating hers. My woman in my room. And the bed…'_

His furs were ruffled and disturbed. Kouga approached them, leaned forward, inhaled. Ah, yes. She had lain here, too. And from how every inch of the furs had her scented mark on them, that body of hers had definitely entangled themselves in these pelts. He imagined those peach pale legs squeezing his blanketing; regret pinching him that it wasn't him that those legs were squeezing…

He shook out his head, slick hair slapping the sides of his face and leaving a bit of dirt. He can hardly complain about his boys' filth when he needed a good bathing himself. Traveling day and night didn't always bless him with a convenient lake to water down in. Kouga slipped the bind from his hair, black locks tumbling at his back. One by one, he removed his gear, armor plate, sword, and finally the furs that bond his waist.

He stood naked, his open ceiling ghosting him in daylight. As the sun stroked his skin, he looked around his space, eyes narrowed. Even though her scent was strong, it was hours old. The areas of the cave were even fainter. Just where could she be? Perhaps that was what Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to tell him. That his woman was here? That maybe…she dumped the dog and was giving him a try?

Well, he would bathe first, question his men, and then find her. Heading towards another stone barricade from within his room, he pushed it aside and stepped into an open landscape. Steam clutched the earth, billowing from many hot springs. No one was there, as expected. Besides himself, women and children only used it. No warrior wished to be caught as "soft" lounging in the hot springs when there was a chilly stream to dive into. Kouga never corrected their hard-edged warrior mindsets.

Kouga slipped into the closest hot spring, hissing as the water bubbled around his form. His tanned skin went ruddy under the temperature, shocking awareness to his limbs. Running a hand across his muscled chest, he stroked the skin absentmindedly, his thoughts roasting a delicious dream of him and Kagome, here in this hot spring, together.

Kouga groaned, shifting within the waters. She would be shy, covering her delicate body parts with arms and hands. And he would pull her into the lap, her back against his chest so her form faced away. Not being nose to nose would soften at least some of her nerves. His lips would then caress the subtle skin of her neck and his hands would work across the slick flesh of her belly. He would clean his woman, care for his woman, then one day, when it was right, dry her off and carry her back to his bed to _unite _with his woman.

He fell into a trance in this way, eyes half-mast, hands running circles over his chest. Steam bubbled from the hot springs, thick as a creamy soap. As the fog grew thicker, he let his gaze slip farther and his hand crawl lower, deep beneath clotted waters…

* * *

The trees grew close here. Darkness licked the forest, the leaves and branches crushed so tight that Kagome's hands became her eyes, and her tripping feet the only warning against fallen logs and muddy puddled. The wolf women allowed Kagome to trip her way through the lead, seeing no reason to help. Their bags were already brimming with herbs to heal rashes and saps to cool burns. They needed just one more plant, a berry shrub that Kaede called Demonberries. The leaves, crushed with liquid and applied to the spot of injury, would stall the spread of any demon poisoning. For human and demons, the medicine could mean life or death. They grew in rare patches though, and with the trees blackening the forest into shadows, shapes, and noises, Kagome didn't see any hope to find them alone. The demons had sharp eyes, though. Judging from their giggles as Kagome flipped over another fallen branch, It was obviously they had a good view.

She groaned, twisting around to glare at their shadowed faces.

"I am not crawling around this forest for my benefit, remember. This is for you. Now, instead of laughing at me, try and help me find this berry tree."

"Ugh," a female said. "We are helping. I haven't seen one berry bush."

"What does it look like again?" another asked.

Kagome ticked off the traits with her fingers.

"The leaves have a dark green coloring, like spinach. They're jagged edged and resemble poison ivy. And the berries are a pale beige color, with red dots in the center…"

"Found them!"

Kagome turned. The shape of a child stood about twenty steps ahead. She hovered over a fat shrubbery, the whites of her big, green eyes glowing within the dim forest. The child plucked something from the bush, inspecting it. Wariness lumped in Kagome's throat. As much as the leaves could heal poison, the Demonberries themselves were poisonous.

"Don't eat that..." She said, already heading forward.

Too late.

The child popped the berry in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed hard. Her face crumbled. A nasty taste accompanied demonberries, a warning to all creatures that if you aren't a strong beast yourself, the berries will be your last meal.

"No," Kagome said, "No!" Her voice stretching over the trees. Birds went silent.

Even a demon child's body was not conditioned enough to ward off such poison. And from the stealthy poison of these berries, there would be little time to crush the leaves into a healing pulp. Kagome's heart collapsed.

This child could die.

Her basket of herbs plunged to the earth, spilling to her feet. The chatter of the wolf females was nothing, for her body had flipped to concentration mode, her ears cutting out all sensations, filling her ears with static. Her sights were only for the little child, clutching her wrists, trembling with green eyes wide. Kagome moved like a flash, even faster than the wolf women that now hurried after her, crying out and fussing. Kagome had the child in her grasp, slapping the rest of the berries from her hands.

"You have to purge them," she said. "Now."

The child backed away from Kagome, her head shaking.

"I do not...I don't…"

"Rosella!" A female clutched the child, rattling her.

"Do not shake her! You will spread the poison. Get her to purge those berries." Kagome said this all in a breath. Her skin had gone damp, perspiration beading beneath her bangs.

The woman just stood there, clutching Rosella. Kagome stuck her finger into the woman's chest.

"Now!"

The woman flinched, then obliged, bending her child and getting her to dispose of the berries. Kagome tripped over to the bush. Shiyla was already there, yanking off the sharp leaves with the help of other women. When Kagome arrived, Shiyla looked up, eyes stretching wide over her face, not a trace of arrogance or taunting in her gaze. Tears whispered at the backs of Kagome's eyes, sheeting her gaze with wetness. If only tears were enough to save this child. She touched Shiyla's shoulder, then turned away, sweeping her arms towards the other women.

"Find water, mud, anything. We need a paste."


	4. Hot Water

_You're as bright as the sun_  
_ and as calm as the moon_  
_ I don't know when you'll break_  
_ but it's gonna be soon_  
_ If my will caves in, I'll be in the same_  
_ boat as you._

-Salt Skin, Ellie Goulding

* * *

Kagome didn't mean to flash her heart. It just seeped from the cracks of her chest like a wind flapping up a mini skirt.

In her feudal adventures, Kagome had seen a lot of death, has even been the one to press her fingertips to eyes that saw nothing behind far gone, milky gazes. Kagome had stood just mere feet from Naraku and oftentimes without her arrows. She had travelled a war-struck terrain without any special skills and a sloth's speed against predators. Had lived a life on a cliff's crumbling edge, the knife of death grazing her throat constantly.

On the long travels, villages had taken in her makeshift crew of human and demons and stuffed her friends' bellies with fish and rice. Kagome had seen these same villages thrust up in fire, stumbling upon their blackened bodies too little too late. Always a witness to the damage left by the greedy beasts that hunted the jewel and shrugged his shoulders at the life destroyed on the way.

Yet the young, naive fifteen year old girl who stumbled down a well still vibrated within her, four years later.

Even with a blood- streaked past, Kagome still lifted her chin to feel the cool air on her face. The sunlight of each morning peeled back a fresh skin, free of scars and ready for new wounds. Each valley, cave, and mountain has always been another world to strap her Mary Janes to. Kagome still screamed when a critter flickered too fast through the trees, though she'd stumbled on worse things than furry squirrels. Buried to the nose with the scent of fester and death on many occasions and Kouga's foul cave room was still enough to make her stomach curl.

Like a baby who bumps her head on the wall and giggles seconds later, was Kagome bumping her head, again and again, her memory too short to grow numb to life, to resist feeling, to turn away from the damaging wall? She'd spent four years of her life as an audience to blood, a constant player in games of death. And yet she was not numb to it.

Death's breath at her neck still got to her.

A too pretty child slumped in her arms, naked and trembling. Her eyes were green, like limes and grass meadows and health. But this child's chest heaved and her skin is milk where it was once the soft brown of chocolate chip cookies. With each of the child's pants, Kagome released her own breath. Winds stirred the trees and trickled faint light in the shadowy forest. It was a sweat bead of hope, a pinch of salt worth, for at least Kagome would be able to _see _the life grow milky in those eyes.

At least she could look her in the face and say _Sorry. Goodbye._

Shiyla and other women mashed the medicine while Rosella's mother paced the trees, her face pale as a moon. Kagome recognized the female as Shiyla's gossiping partner from the other night, when the females had chortled over how pathetic humans lived. The insult echoed in Kagome's chest, daring her to shrug and run away from this. She had no obligation to help these wolves with any of their problems. Did not need to haunt of another dead body. She had exchanged a gift of information and healing to their people and her debt was paid. Even from a moral standpoint, she only needed to point and instruct, then slip away into the trees…maybe even go and find Sango and the others…beg them to stall their work and take her far, far away…

No.

Instead, Kagome set her shoulders and clutched a wolf's child to her chest. The girl sniffled, began wiggling against the pains.

"Stay still," Kagome said, her voice hoarse. She had been shouting instructions at the women, sending them through the trees to find the muddiest swamplands. She wanted the thickest solution for the child in her arms; it would work faster, it would react quicker to her body, and Rosella was less likely to close those darling green eyes forever.

But it had taken time. No mud solution the wolves presented satisfied Kagome. Eventually she had stumbled off to search herself. When she came across a muddy ditch, sloshing with slugs and gunk, she'd scoped up arms full and headed back.

Now the women mixed the demonberry leaves with the muck. They used so many that the bush was bald, the deadly berries twitching all alone from bare branches. Kagome didn't care. The leaves would grow back and then the wolves could use them again for their other poisoned wound needs. For now, she wanted every morsel devoted to Rosella.

"Am I going to die?" Rosella asked her, the words steeped in pain.

Pants strained against Kagome's ears. Rosella's aches channeled from inside her skin and into Kagome's throat. She could not answer that. Instead, she petted the child's hair with a muddy hand and stabbed down her urge to tremble, to run around and scream, to shout _why her, why this?_

Shiyla and the women were rushing over. Kagome pointed at the gunk in their hands, no time to lose.

"Let me see." She tried to hide the tremble in her voice, but it still slipped.

The women glanced at each other, and then presented their hands. Green mud clunked down from their hands and onto the earth. The dark, slimy seaweed of medicine. Kagome sighed.

"Good enough. Spread it on her and push against her skin. Do not miss a single pore." Then she met each woman's eye, long and hard. "And ignore her screams."

"We will." Shiyla said. Then nodded at the other women.

They scooped up clumps of the green mud, wasting no time. With brows set and hearts hardened, the women spread it to Rosella's arms, belly, legs, all over.

Rosella's green eyes snapped open, the head flung back, and a twisting shriek broke her lips. It is a cry that slammed the gut, burned the backs of Kagome's eyes. Bones tightened. Animals scurried to higher trees, the wind quickened, rippling tension over the forest. Rosella thrashed her legs and arms, but Kagome set her elbows against her shoulders, gathering all her strength to keep her still. The wolf women flinched, but did not waver. They pushed the mud against Rosella's skin, rubbing the gunk into her body. Pressing, digging, coating every part.

It was hours. It was minutes. It was seconds. The mud puckered across Rosella's body, like a sloppy wet kiss. Rosella stopped thrashing, closed her eyes, exhaled. Like a gasp after a refreshing drink, ooze hissed from her skin, gliding out in sprinkles then pouring out like creamy rain.

The poison drained to the earth, sliding from Rosella and dripping over Kagome's clothes and legs. The wolf women stepped back, mouths circles as the mud ejected the poison.

"She's okay," Kagome said after a while, staring at the silent faces. "She is fine now."

Rosella's mother hobbled over, eyes stretched at the words. Her whole body quivered.

"Al...alright?"

"Yes." Kagome wiped sweat from her brow. The forest tipped around her, spinning, until finally righting itself. "Her only problem now is a desperate need for a bath." Kagome pushed out a giggle, but it reverted to a sob and she shut her mouth.

The mother collected her daughter and clasped her like a locket to her chest. The rest of the mud slouched off Rosella's body and plunged in clumps to the earth. As the mother wept, Rosella hugged her tight, her little head shaking.

"Don't cry, Mamma," she said, bringing muddy hands on her mother's cheeks. "I don't hurt anymore."

"Never eat anything from the forest that I don't personally hand to you!" The mother shrieked. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Rosella whispered, dipping her chin.

"I will get the other children," Shiyla said, heading into the tree thickets. They had kept the other kids away, not wanting to taint their little eyes. Or worse, see their friend die.

But the child lives.

Kagome watched mother and child embrace from her spot the ground; her breath was dry and thick and her heart was a butterfly in her chest. Rosella shook off the rest of the mud, spraying Kagome and the wolf women. Everyone laughed, but it was the hysterical sort, one filled with hiccups and dragging sniffles.

Kagome lifted herself, but her foot slid on a trace of mud. She was about to try again when a hand filled her vision, Rosella's mother. Her red brown hair was a messy mound, her green eyes are dim olives, and there was a smile on the ashen face. Kagome pursed her lips, wary. After a moment, she reached out her own hand and was upright.

"Thank you for saving my hard-headed child," Rosella's mother said, clutching Kagome's hand. "If you are ever in need, I will be there. You have a favor in me."

A ginger haired female nodded from the sidelines, and went forward to clasp Kagome's other hand.

"I am in agreement with Cora. You cried tears for us and I will never forget that."

"I will remember your kindness as well," said another wolf female.

"And I." Said another.

The hands clutching Kagome's were the only things keeping her on her feet. Her throat lumped, but her lips produce a quiet "Thank you." It was late afternoon and already so much had happened.

And she thought demon hunting was eventful.

Through shifting vision, she stared between the faces of all the women surrounding her, each with words of praise and favors on their lips. Kagome could no longer sense the sharp chill she had felt before. She grinned at everyone, a smile of trepid happiness.

Shiyla emerged from the trees with the children at her ankles. Her face was pressed like a stiff shirt as she marched towards Kagome, all business in her quick strides. Kagome stiffened, trailing Shiyla's movements, a hard ball of tension in her chest. Just because the other women did not hate her said nothing about Shiyla. The woman had developed a particular grudge for Kagome from the moment she entered their lives. For all she knew, she would blame Kagome for the whole incident, break off their promise, and have the wolves rip her to fine, human shreds.

Shiyla stopped before Kagome, her brows fixed lines. She stared at Kagome for a long moment, then she spoke.

"Those demonberries are one we know well," she said. "It has a savory smell that draws any strong nose, luring demons to feast. It has caused the sun to set on many lives in our pack. We have taught ourselves to resist it but not well enough. If you hadn't shown us the method to cure the poisoning, it would only be a matter of time before someone else fell trap to the lure of the berries. So for your knowledge, and for saving a member of our pack, I thank you."

The wolf female made a face, something of a smile and a grimace, then she kneeled into the mud at her feet, her head bowed.

Kagome's thoughts were shouting, shocked by how one minute she is watching her back in fear of a clawed swipe and the next the she-wolf bends in the mud on her knees. She took a deep breath, then shook her head.

"You don't need to thank me. I would have helped you all out, bargain or not."

Shiyla looked up, an eyebrow curled.

"Truly?"

Kagome didn't answer, and instead held a hand out to Shiyla. The wolf demon took it hesitantly, then pulled herself level to Kagome. She is two heads taller than Kagome, her features are richer and stronger against her exotic face, but they share the same colored eyes; brown, both staring at each with mutual wariness.

Kagome leaned forward and pecked Shiyla's cheek before she even realized it. Others gasped, including Shiyla. But after a slow, steady nod, she returned the favor with a gentle touch of lips on Kagome's cheek. Smiles and excited voices quicken the air.

"You know more about our customs that I thought, human," Shiyla said, "And I accept."

_Accept what?_ Kagome thought. She cupped her fingers and smiled, wondering what the hell she had done now.

A half-clothed and muddy Rosella slunk forward. When Kagome saw her, her chest immediately softened. It got to her, looking at the girl that she feared would die in her arms, up and moving, safe. When Rosella tugged the edge of Kagome's dress, she bent down to meet the child, brown eyes to young green. Rosella took a bold step forward and placed a gentle kiss to Kagome's nose. Kagome blinked, surprised, then smiled, returning it.

"I also give you my kiss." Rosella said. "And now we are sisters."

Kagome can hardly blink back the tears fast enough, but they fall, thin and quick. They mixing with the mud of her cheeks and drop to the earth.

Kagome entered the feudal era as a sister to one, found herself a sister to two more, and now she would leave this place with four more siblings. Adopted or no, a girl from a small temple in Japan wasn't choosy about who she called family.

Kagome dabbed away another tear, and this one was not as happy. It was the tear that fell as she realized that she would have to tell all of these new sisters of hers goodbye.

* * *

"We think that you should bathe in the hot springs first. Alone."

The women shared looks, giggled, most already heading away.

"Why?" Kagome asked. From what the girls had told her on their way back to Kouga's cave, there was a room of hot springs right within the cave. _I could have used this hot spring the other night_, she thought, shivering as she recalled her dip in that stream chilled by the autumn night.

The hot springs were tucked at the rear entrance of the cave. Kagome and the girls had rounded Kouga's mountain and headed up a long, sloping path that lead here. A series of entrances were carved through the back of the cave, but it was one stone covered door that Kagome had gravitated to. Steam curled from behind its stone wall, thick and fragrant. Muddy and achy, she could use a warm bath. But so could the other girls; she didn't get why they wouldn't all join her.

"Is this another hierarchy thing?" Kagome asked. "Because you know, Kouga and I are not even…"

She blushed and glanced away.

"Of course you're not!" Cora said, "So maybe if you go take a bath with hi- ouch!"

Shiyla toed Cora in the shin.

"Ooh, my!" Shiyla said, shrugging. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Anyhow," Cora said, rubbing her ankle. "We are going to review the plant remedies you gave us first. _Then_ we will catch up."

Shiyla rolled her eyes.

"So just hush up and go in there, human. Honestly, you look like a swamp demon."

Kagome crossed her arms. Perhaps becoming Shiyla's sister only gave her more cause to poke fun. Her words were true though. The women plus Rosella were filthy from the day's work, but unlike Kagome, no one had slug juice in their ears or puss sticking to their clothing.

"Fine," Kagome agreed to a chorus of snickers and grins. Her eyes narrowed, but she shrugged and approached the steamy stone. The rock was light enough for her to roll it herself. Steam gathered at her hands as she shifted it over. The rolling haze was too thick for her human eyes to see far, but the soft mumble of bubbling water was enough. These were definitely the hot springs she had grown to pang for through her feudal adventures.

"Ah, It's so nice in there," the steam curled around her arms, soothing her itchy skin. "I am going to just head in now. Could someone bring me some clean clothes for when I'm finished?"

She expected an answer, but got nothing. She turned to repeat her request but all the women had vanished. The only trace they left were muddy footprints that rounded a corner of the cave.

"Wolves are stealthy creatures." Kagome mumbled as she entered the hot springs.

Vapor stirred through the chamber air, slipping across the walls and over the pods of hot. Stones circled each spring, the blue gray waters the same dense color of the stones. The mist made it impossible to see far ahead, so instead of tripping into an unexpected spring, she tiptoed towards one in a far corner. Removing her shoes and socks, she laid them against the rocks bordering her spring. She steeped one foot into the water and bubbles swathed her ankles. Kagome's chilled skin was just cool enough to offset the heated water. She smirked to herself a bit dreamily, her lids feeling heavy under the soothing warmth of the water and steam.

Heading to her pile, she slipped off the wolf pelt that adorned her waist and then worked off the shirt, the underwear until she was fully undressed.

"Ah yes. This is it." She murmured, slipping her body into the water. The spring was deep and thick, the water rising up to her cleavage. The mud loosened as she slid her hands down her arms and thighs, eyes closed and head tipped towards the ceiling. Washing her body, she caught a whiff of a scent in the air, rich and stony and…male. It reminded her of Kouga, which immediately made her picture him in this same spring, washing his body after hard days of travel.

Biting her lip, her cheeks turned as pink as her flushed body. Still, her thoughts on him lingered because that stone forest scent would not go away. Instead, it felt stronger as if the steam carried it to her nose, a cognac so rich that it was like a stroking touch against her cheek.

"Mmmmm." Her eyes slid closed as she caressed her hands up and down her arms.

"Mmmmm," a deeper voice droned.

Kagome firmed her back against the stone wall, eyes popping open. She blinked, and blinked, then blinked again, but the image of a crouched Kouga at the edge of the hot spring, tan and muscled and naked, would not go away. His eyes watched her from lazy slits, a glimpse of blue pearly from the irises. With his usual headband gone, the black bangs were heavy over his face, hair glossy as it swirled passed the shoulders.

Kagome reacted, like flexing a muscle memory.

"Sit boy!"

Kouga cocked his head at her, but didn't stir. The steam cackled at Kagome, for this was not Inuyasha. This was Kouga, a free man that was not bound to Kagome's commands. He had an open will, and from the way he parted his lips, the growls purring from in between, it appeared he had a will that was intent on devouring her.

Her body locked down, pressed stiff to the wall, but her heart went wild. It beat hard and fast in her chest, pounding out like a drum. Kagome wasn't sure it was trying to escape or wished to run into the arms of the wet man crouched before her.

She should have screamed. Should have shouted at him and then covered up the milky rounds of cleavage rising above the waters. Lord knows he saw them, for his eyes skirted from her face, her hair, and lingered on the body, his gaze rotating slow as honey dripping from a cone. Then again, with his enhanced vision, who knows what else he could see through this supposedly thick water…

"Kouga-"

"Kagome."

They spoke at once, a collision of words and nerves tangling with each other.

"I…uh," Kagome started, gulped. "Welcome home?"

* * *

**Author Note:** Ah, sorry it took a while to update this. School shoved itself in the way so I practically had to write day by day, building up this chapter at a slower pace I would have wished. I will try to be timelier with the updates. I can tell you things are going to really start moving so I wouldn't want to make you all wait for the excitement _too long_…hehe, so tell me what you think. Love you guys!

~_Yellowspotlight89_


	5. Hello Goodbye

_That feeling, that doesn't go away, _just did…  
_And I walked a thousand miles to proof it_  
_And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own force_  
_The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks_  
_As you sail from me…_

-My Blood, Ellie Goulding

* * *

Welcome home, she said, and what a welcome it was.

When Kouga saw the well-formed figure drifting through the steam, he thought it was his fantasies manifesting themselves. His low lidded gaze snapped wide, senses sharpening to the one point across the room: a woman. Raven hair fell around the shoulders, filth staining uncovered legs. Kouga paddled to the other side of the spring for a closer look. The spiced, foreign scent coiled to his nose, letting him know at once just who this was. Not just a woman, _his_ woman.

Then that form had unrobed, revealing a slender peachy shape.

Inside him, the wolf growled with pleasure, sloshing its paws against the water. It panted at the sight of its nude mate and wanted to rush right over, to nip her playfully, to claim her with a mound and a bite. Luckily, Kouga had reins over the wolf inside, so he had pushed his shoulders against the stones and grumbled orders under his breath.

_We wait_, he'd told his anxious wolf side.

The wolf whined, clawing the bars of Kouga's inner cage.

_No wait, we go. _It said._ The Mate in here, so we should take her. _

Kouga shifted in the waters as the wolf urges picked at his brain, begging him to obey. It was right, though, and he couldn't blame his instincts for not realizing that their woman had to say yes before he officially claimed her. She was his future mate, but was technically uncoupled. Inuyasha hadn't even officially claimed her. That made her single, and lord knew that in Kouga's mind, his tart little human was _not _single.

_We wait_, he had repeated to the grumbling wolf. With a clenched jaw, Kouga lowered himself under the water. The wolf howled once more before snapping its mouth, knowing Kouga ignored its pleas. Kouga released a bubbly breath to the surface. If his wolf had been a pinch more insistent, he would have had to fight really hard to stay down in this spring.

As the heat licked over his submerged body, he called to a calm spot within him. The hot bath was no longer just a way to clean his body; he used it to soften the animalistic urges inside him. His woman was in the same room as him, undressed. From under the waters, he could hear her gentle movements, the sighs that purred from her lips as she washed herself. It was impossible not to put himself there, spread out behind her, his hands washing across her wet skin…

_Down_, he ordered. It turned out he didn't need his wolf scratching at his cage when the Man was trying to pick the lock. Letting out a shaky sigh, he knew he had to come up with a compromise. He had to see her up close.

He would do nothing too forward, especially in their naked states. But what he would do is stare, and that he had a right to.

Kouga lifted his chin, indignant. Kagome had flounced herself into the hot springs alone, and as wolf clan leader, this whole cave was his territory. He had the right to stare at whatever he wanted, even if a touch was off-limits. And that, too, was a rule he'd have to work to break.

The water slouched off in rivers as he climbed to his feet. Leaving the spring behind, he clambered across the stones and towards the cornered spring where Kagome soaked. The steam thinned as he walked, revealing a closer picture of her. His body tightened with every step that revealed more of her, his breath blowing hard and steady from his lips. Rounding the bath until he faced her, he kneeled at the edge, got comfortable, and watched.

She had her head dipped back so that her ebony locks fanned out across the rocks, her creamy features warm from the bath's heat. Kouga kept his focus on her face, but as she stirred a little in the water, he couldn't help but glance lower…lower still…ah; the waters were too thick and gray. Maybe if he opened the stone door to release some of the steam—

"Sit boy!"

Those brown eyes were open now, staring at Kouga staring at her. He swallowed, keeping his body as motionless as possible with a heart thudding in his chest like boulders. He'd been so intent of his purposes of feasting on her; he'd forgotten that he might actually need permission for that too. And who said the finer things in life were free?

"Kouga—"

"Kagome-"

They had both started speaking, him to excuse his stares by how glad he was to see his woman again, and her…what did she want to say? Kouga drifted off again, mesmerized by her looks, but was pulled back to earth when she spoke again.

Welcome home, she said.

Home. Yes, this was home. But did she know that it was her home too? She was making use of the hot springs quite well. How did she even know where they were? No mind, Kouga thought, scratching his head, there were more important questions to ask, such as 'will you stay?'

"You're here." he said instead, mentally punching his gut afterwards. Stupid statement. Yes, of course she was there. Naked and pretty and dripping wet in a pool of steamy water…

"I hope that's alright."

Kagome stirred, the waters wrinkling in gray flushed clouds. Her eyes were downcast, the water on her lashes sparkling like tears. There was no salt in the air so he knew she was not crying, but still…Kouga's features crumbled.

_My woman is hurting. But why? Does she feel like she's intruding? _

The sensation of falling off a cliff overwhelmed his chest. He began to unbend from his crouch to reach out to her, but recalled his nudeness and sunk back down. Kagome didn't need an eyeful of his…uh…manliness, when there was such defeat in her sunken shoulders, her downcast chin.

"Kagome, you're always welcome here." he said, hoping his words reassured her.

"Wha? Oh, yes. Thank you." She stared off in the distance, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"So...uh" Kouga started, "Will you—"

"He left with her."

Kouga blinked. That was sudden.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Him. He chose _her_."

_Ahh._ As her words pieced into his sense, a sagging weight dropped from Kouga's shoulders.

No doubt he knew who she meant. Inuyasha and the Priestess. Kouga did not know all the circumstances of Inuyasha's odd connection with the lady, but he did know that she was from the afterlife. Her scent was graveyard soil and clay. Even with a vague familiarity to Kagome, Kikyo was nothing like Kagome's soul and warmness, a whole world apart.

_So Inuyasha is gone, and Kagome ran to me. This has to mean something…that she cares._ _If Inuyasha has gone, then this might be my chance to show Kagome exactly how a man treats a woman. No secrets, no others… the only tail I want to chase around is hers._

Kouga grimaced. That last thought was definitely his wolf instincts flipping its two cents into the pot.

"Where is he now?" Kouga asked.

_Did they travel away, are the two mated?_ Kouga knew the dog to act fickle. He needed to be sure he was truly gone, truly out of the forefront.

"Hell." Kagome said. Her fists were tight. "He is in hell."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow, thought over the words, then spread his lips into a grin.

"I'm sure that's where we both want him to be, huh?"

Kagome blinked from dark, long lashes, lips pitched to one side of her face. God, she was beautiful…

"I mean it. It's been a couple days. They should have gone to hell by now."

And then she explained. Kikyo's partially dead, partially alive state and her purpose in this world. How Inuyasha and Kikyo could only be together in the netherworld, where heat and ice are one and their souls would belong to each other forever.

"Like it was meant to be," Kagome said, finishing her story on faint breath.

Kouga shook his head as if to clear dizziness.

"That is the creepiest thing I have ever heard," When his vision focused, he looked Kagome up and down, from the lithe body hiding under the water, to the water-glistened face and hair. She half smirked at his words before just shrugging. _I must distract her. Dissolve that sadness from those eyes. Keep her focused on me. _"But I'm glad you came here, Kagome. To me."

Kagome's eyes flickered up; they danced across Kouga's body, and he felt his heart pulse in response. There was obvious interest in her widening pupils, and her breath thinned out even more, becoming shallow pants.

"Uh, Kouga, maybe we should get dressed."

"Or perhaps we should bathe more. There's still some mud on your neck. I can help you wash that off."

"Ummm…"

_Now or never, Kouga. _

He slinked forward on all floors, hands and feet gliding across stone, body stretched out like a wolf on the prowl. His gaze fastened to Kagome and he read into her every breath, gasp, and startled splash, but all she did was shield her chest with a fist; she did not turn him away, she did not tell him to take a hike.

Still, he moved slowly, giving her a chance to say no…and he knew she was not afraid to. He only had to keep pushing until she shoved back, keep crawling forward unless she drew up a wall. He inched closer to the hot spring, noting that all she did was stare, breathe, and stare some more.

The water trembled as Kouga slipped under. The rolling heat curled around his waist and obscured his lower half, but he kept his chest high, letting the water gleam off the muscles for Kagome's viewing pleasure. And boy, she did view him, her gaze darting up and down, teeth digging into her fleshy lips. Her fleeting gaze made her thoughts so obvious to him.

_Torn between sending me packing or urging me to come closer._

Kouga grinned at her, sending a furious blush to her cheeks. With every inch he floated near, she eased away. Still, her gaze stayed hooked on some point of Kouga. Chest, arms, hair, face, never covering her eyes, never looking away. Oh, was he pleased.

"Come here, kitty kitty…" Kouga purred. He flashed his teeth. "I want to wash the dirt off that slender neck of yours. What were you doing to get so messy, anyways?"

"I… the women and I went looking for herbs."

Kouga floated to her side, enjoying the tremble that radiated from her shoulders. Testing the air with his nose, he knew her trembles were excitement and nerves, for there was no fear or repulsion on her body. He eased his hand down Kagome's wet locks.

"The women?" he asked, choosing a strand to play with.

"Yes…" Kagome watched Kouga curl a piece of her hair between his fingers. Waiting until he caught her gaze, he brought the hair to his lips, smirked, and blew. Her face shocked from pink, warm pink, to hot fire. "Uh, we collected antidotes and natural remedies to heal your people."

Kouga's lips nudged into a smile.

"That's very nice of you." He said.

Kagome shrugged. Kouga blew on her hair some more, enjoying the way she shivered for him.

"Not a big deal. The least I can do for staying here."

He had to hand it to his Kagome. Bright as a bride and trembling but she still finished her sentences with only the slightest waver. Her arms were still firm over her chest though, and her gaze held his. Something she said made him pause his play, though.

"You are welcome here anytime. You don't have to prove your worth to me."

"No, but to your people I do. They were ready to serve me for dinner last night. Still not sure if they're joking about that one."

Kouga groaned, rolling his eyes. _Those damn idiots. They know we dropped human eating since I met Kagome. _

"If they are treating you badly…"

Kagome splashed as she rose a bit from the water.

"Oh, no. I have it under control. The women are friendlier now. I'll work on your men, though."

"Work on them?" Kouga struck up a brow, battling a small stew of jealously. She liked how take charge she was, but did not the idea of her "working" on any man but himself.

"I mean get them to respect me while I stay here. Even if you don't mind me here, I never want to burden someone in their own home. If your people see me as an intruder, it makes me a problem. So I'm going to fix that."

With all envy drowned, Kouga couldn't help the beam crawling across his lips. And his men had tried to tell him to turn her away, that a human could do nothing for them. But there she was, already working to improve their health but also to gain their respect.

"You're more of a she-wolf than I thought, Mate." Kouga purred, inching closer to her. He brought his hands to either side of her head, trapping her there not only with hands, but in a stare. Kagome gasped, blushing hot as the spring water. She couldn't hold his gaze for more than a flickering second as she glanced away. He was all in her space, sharing her heat and breath. Her heart beat as hard as his, and Kouga could hear it's banging, feel its throbbing.

Something gave in her brown eyes. A softening, a darkening, an intensifying. But just as that something rose, it melted away. Gathering a breath, she said the words he feared.

"Give me some space, Kouga."

Kouga hesitated a second, then sighed.

"Okay." Dropping his arms, he glided back into the water, muscles tensed with gathered restraint. He wanted to prod her some more, to question the look that rose to her eyes, but knew not to push it. Shaking his head, he gathered his senses.

"You should probably get dressed now. I don't want you faint from the hot water."

"Yes. If you could find me some more clothes. My borrowed ones are muddy."

Kouga glanced over at the stones where her clothes lay. Rising from the water, he went over to inspect them. Hmm. Traditional she-wolf clothing. Kagome was wearing his people's garments too? He felt a bit of silly satisfaction from that. He would surely stock her with the loveliest clothes of his kind just to feel that goofy pleasure some more.

"I will work on retrieving more clothes for you. You'll have a full wardrobe fashioned by suppertime."

Kagome shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't need a wardrobe. I'll be heading home when my friends return with Kirara. Just a few things will be enough."

"A few?" Kouga questions, wariness rising in him. "Just how long will you stay?"

"If I have my guesses right, not too long. Five days if anything."

"Five days?" Kouga repeated.

Time was limited.

His heart wrenched, spirit dampening.

_How can you give me five days when all I want is forever? _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ How is it going, guys? This scene was a bit steamy, and i'm not talking about the hot springs! I plan on keeping the chapters around this length if not a bit longer, and my goal is to update every 1-2 weeks. So far it seems Sunday is the hot time when I update but that may not always be so and I may update before or after Sundays. But just let me know how you feel about the story, how "hot" you want the steam to get at anytime, and all of that. I'm actually quite excited to write the next few chapters, so you'll hear from Kagome and Kouga soon! ;]

Love you all and appreciate all of you reading + the reviews! I reply to all and answer any questions and I listen to all predictions and suggestions, though the story has a mental course it's already taking. Haha, but still you can try me! :)

_~Yellowspotlight89_


	6. Time Will Not Wait

_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads no where?_

_Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

-Chasing Pavements, Adele

* * *

Kagome needed a good slap. If only the heavens would pour down a helping angel who'd drag her by the collar, shake some sense into her, and smack her until she woke out of the daze that Kouga had drawn her in. Because there she sat, on a stony ledge, thinking of his lips on hers.

No use denying it. She had wanted to kiss Kouga. Hard and long until their lips were raw and their hands raced over each other to make sure the other didn't slip away. She wanted to pull away for breath only to have him seek her mouth again, to take away that air she'd just taken. She wanted his body pressure to squeeze out the pain, to melt away all thoughts of Inuyasha and hell and heartbreak.

But even without a helping angel's slap, she was smart enough to know living out such a fantasy would solve nothing.

Still, she had wavered. When she had first known of his presence in the bath, the hairs on her skin had shot up, perked up with sudden electricity. She'd been able to control her heartbeat at first and allow modesty to shove down any feelings of attraction. At least until he entered the bath and started touching her hair, blowing his breath on it; all modesty drowned itself from there. When he had mounted his hands around her head as if he'd press those lips to hers, her first thoughts were not "go away" or "I belong to Inuyasha." There had only been a whisper in her mind.

_What if, _her heart had asked her. _What if I let him?_

The question still lingered, and she knew the answer. There would be pleasure, contentment even. A floating feeling of forget, a luxurious taste of lust and want. But then all happiness would drain out. After Kagome and Kouga parted lips, she would realize her mistake. She could not fancy this man, especially when the one she'd spent most of her sane days chasing after had finally shut her out. Kouga was nice enough to let her stay here; he didn't deserve to serve as rebound as she worked on gluing herself back together.

Kagome's heart dove. She pressed a hand to her chest as if to settle it down. Still wet and dripping, she rose from the rock, shaking out her hair. Luckily, the steam in the room naturally dried her body. Kouga had taken off shortly after she turned him away, heading to a door that connected to this room. Lucky guy; he had a personal hot spring right outside his room. The bath had soothed her tired muscles and transformed her from "swamp demon" to woman again. She'd even say it'd been a therapeutic experience if the Wolf Prince hadn't come in, making it instead a bath of frustration that gave Kagome the need for a slap of reality.

"Kagome?"

A female shape stood in the doorway of the cave. Steam rushed out behind her, revealing red brown hair and olive eyes that belonged to Cora. Cora headed towards Kagome, laid clothes on her bare lap.

"We figured you needed garments. You and I are about the same size so I selected one of my dresses."

Kagome, dried off from the steam, lifted the maple-colored fabric over her body, smoothing it across her form. The smooth material flared from her body like an mod 60s dress.

Cora propped her head to the side, stroking her chin, and then made a spinning action with her finger. Kagome gave a turn and Cora nodded, a smile spreading to her face.

"You look great. Just like a wolf princess."

Kagome's skin tingled from the words. As she shifted into her shoes and collected her knapsack, she shook her head.

"That's impossible," she said, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"It isn't when you are consort of the wolf prince."

"But I'm not!"

Cora giggled, taking Kagome's arm.

"Come on, we'd like to show you something."

Cora led Kagome from the cave. When she leaned over to roll the stone back in place, closing off the hot springs, Kagome stopped her.

"I want to do it."

She'd pushed the rounded stone over before, so pulling it back into place should have be easy. But as her hands connected to the rock, the truth came out; it'd definitely increased in weight by a couple pounds while she'd been inside. Kagome cracked her knuckles; tongue peeked out the side of her mouth. She dug her fingers into the rock and pulled, grunting when she finally got it into place.

Dusting her palms off, she smirked at Cora and they shared a laugh before heading towards another passageway leading into the cave. Kagome couldn't rationalize it; why she felt urges to prove herself, even in little things like this. This was Cora, whose acceptance she'd already earned, so why did she still need to flash her colors? She shrugged, sorting it with her need to exercise control in the unpredictable wolf's den.

Speaking of unpredictable…she clapped behind Cora as they wove through fire-lit stone tunnels. As they carried on, the light went from warm to bright. They arrived to a room, wide and circular with many carved out windows pouring in the daylight and cool wind. The wolf women, some pups, and many of the children were there, talking and yapping and playing. Cloth and furs made a grouping of beds on one side and there were stones fashioned into tables on another. Shelves of cloth, jars, and other materials also made up the room.

"This is our relaxation spot, where we talk and converse. The stones are thick enough so that our conversations do not echo."

"So it's the gossip room?" Kagome teased.

Cora chuckled, hand on hip.

"That's another name for it."

Cora headed towards a group of wolf women while Kagome lingered in the doorway, taking it all in. She knew these were not your average wolves, but from the smelly state the main cave was in, she assumed they lived a bit…wild. Instead, the place had organization, style. It even smelled fresh, like pines and flowers.

It reminded her of home, where her mother kept the shrine house lemony clean and her waiting smile would feel fresh after all these months. The latest pursuit of Naraku had been a long ordeal that afforded no trips home. With the jewel cast out, though, Kagome would finally pass through the well, to never leave the present again. The feudal era and all its memories and friends would be sealed off from her forever.

Kagome sighed a little, the wind from outside lifting the ends of her hair. Feudal era air felt cleaner, free of the city exhaust, machinery, and noise. It was a time where people worked for necessity and didn't live as gaudy as in her time. Both worlds had their wars, but something about looking into a bed of stars without fog horns droning out the moment felt sweet, irreplaceable. Perhaps she'd move to the countryside when she headed back home; travel around the world, get out of the city.

It'd prove hard, ignoring the tree that started it all, bold and outstretched as it'd be in her front yard. Seeing the shrine everyday would crack her heart even more. How would she look at it without remembering how she'd dropped into the well's depths and crawled into Inuyasha' world? Her thoughts dispersed in clouds when she felt a hand tug at her wrist. She looked down at Rosella, the pretty wolf child's face smiling.

"I made a picture for you, sister. Want to see?"

"Of course," Kagome said, grinning as the child dragged her off.

"Bring her back soon," Cora called to her daughter. "We need Kagome over here to help us organize these herbs."

Rosella pulled them near a ring of children, who all doodled on dry chunks of hide with bits of clay and tubs of dyes that looked like paint. One little wolf girl, with a poufy orange ponytail, reminded Kagome of Shippo, and her heart panged. Rosella lifted up a picture and placed it under Kagome's nose. When she saw what Rosella had drawn, Kagome flushed immediately.

She'd drawn a picture of Kagome, green skirt and white top, but with a tail. A muscled man with sharp teeth had his hand across her, wearing the pelts and armor Kagome had only seen one wolf wear: the wolf prince.

"It's wonderful," Kagome said, holding the picture to her chest as if to shield it from passing eyes. "But uh, what inspired this drawing?"

Rosella beamed.

"You're a human but you're my sister, too. And my alpha likes you a lot. I like you too." She hugged Kagome's legs, who hugged her back, petting Rosella's hair. Her face still enflamed, she breathed deep from her nose, pulled in the calm, pushed out the embarrassment. Did Rosella know of their complicated relationship too? Her brows furrowed, wondering just how public Kouga had been about the two of them.

"Don't look so dumb, sibling." Shiyla sauntered over. "Wolves all around know you're betrothed to our Prince. He never made it a secret."

"But I am…"

"Not actually engaged? I suspected as much."

Sending Rosella off, Shiyla nudged Kagome over to a less crowded corner. With arms crossed, she looked Kagome up and down.

"No matter how you feel, I would not be so eager to announce your true status to everyone. You see those women over there?" Shiyla pointed to a group of wolf women, laughing and joking with one another. "They are unmated and come from higher ranking families, much like myself. We respect Kouga and most would not think to kill his lady of interest. Plus, _most_ of us like you. However…"

"If it appears as if I'm using him, they'd be happy to do their leader a favor and cut me out of his life…" Kagome gulped. "With a claw or two?"

"Precisely."

Kagome glanced over at the single wolves again. One of them, a lady with auburn hair that curled down her back, caught Kagome's eye, winked, and then turned away. Shivering, Kagome pretended she hadn't seen.

It's a dangerous world in a wolf's den.

* * *

Kouga had been slapping sense into Ginta and Hakkaku for years, and yet it never seemed to absorb into those insulated skulls of theirs. They tried to stay helpful, and often were, but sometimes they just ended up messing up.

"Idiots," Kouga said, shooting Ginta a heavy kick. Bones groaned, and Ginta shouted out, winced as he gripped his leg. "Letting her take a bath in that freezing cold water. What were you thinking?"

Even without the jewels, Kouga still had powerful thigh strength and speed. He liked to prove that occasionally.

Hakkaku lowered to his knees, bowing before his leader.

"We weren't thinking. Sorry, Kouga. You know the boys use the waterfall to wash up. We forgot all about the springs."

Hakkaku flinched as Kouga's hand approached. Instead of the smack he expected, he endured a rough head scuffing.

"Ah, it's alright, you screw ups. She's likely had worse. Thanks for considering her needs, at the least."

"Of course. Kagome is our sister. We'll never forget that."

Kouga cut his eyes to the side, face serious. He stared up at the sky gleaming down from his open ceiling. Tinges of sunlight painted the sides of his chamber, indicating late afternoon.

"If only everyone would accept her as such. I am afraid that isn't the case, though. How have they been treating her, anyways?"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances, fidgeting.

"Well?" Kouga pressed, rising from the spread of furs he'd been lying on. Kagome scent lingered strong there, and he enjoyed using the smell to soothe him. But now was the time for business. If he had her smell in his head, drinking it in like a liquor, he'd be unable to concentrate on the important matters at hand.

"Someone better answer me soon…" Kouga warned between his teeth.

Ginta, still rubbing his leg, decided he didn't want to feel that foot again, and spoke in a rush.

"The men have shared a few jokes about her, but nothing too bad. No one has threatened her, or wished her harm…"

"What sort of jokes?" Kouga asked, arching a brow, mouth set.

"Just uh…talking about playing with the alpha's leg of meat when he got done with her." Ginta concentrated on the wall paintings with avid interest, pretending like Kouga was not there.

But it was impossible to ignore the sudden rise in temperature. Kouga as he breathed deep through his nose, his fists burrowing into his hips. Teeth bared, his growls sizzled between his teeth. The boys jumped and backed away, clutching each other as the wolf leader raged quietly.

Finally, the air cooled as Kouga blew out a breath. He lowered his head, hair flattening over his eyes. Stiffening his trembling body, he forced down his rage with cool control. Anger wouldn't solve anything. He would merely tear up the room or punch out the nearest wolf, a waste of his strength. Instead, he continued his even breathing, letting the fire melt from his veins.

"Give me no names," he warned the boys, meeting both their eyes. They nodded vigorously, looking ready to bolt. "Tell the men to go hunt. Fruits, beasts, berries. The works. We will celebrate the vengeance of our comrades, then I'll serve them a nice chewing out later."

Ginta and Hakkaku headed to the door. Kouga followed them there, leading them out. Sliding the stone door behind them, he wiped a hand across his face. Time passed, then a knock on the door.

"What?" Kouga snapped.

Ginta poked his head through a gap in the door.

"Uh, Hakkaku is taking care of your orders. So if you want to talk about anything…"

"Not much to talk about." Kouga said, focusing on his bed. He just wanted to lie down, to inhale his woman's lingering scent like some pinning, adolescent boy. It sure was how he felt most days.

"Except Kagome perhaps?" Ginta said, his dimpled cheeks smiling.

Kouga reddened, clearing his throat. It was not like he could hide it. Might as well admit that yes, he did want to talk about it.

"Well, I have a little problem." He said.

Ginta's brow furrowed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about the men. They're harmless, really."

Kouga batted his claw, dismissive.

"The men are nothing I cannot deal with. If any of them decide to disrespect me or my woman, they will pay. Time is the real problem."

"Time?" Ginta asked. "How is time the issue?"

"Five days," Kouga said, pacing the stone floors of his chambers. "I have five days to make her love me."

_Before her friends come and she will leave. Five days to convince her to stay._

Those five days felt so small. Kouga and Kagome had known each other for a while and yet he'd never been able to crawl under that skin, to coax her to lean that gaze onto his without anything more than friendship or pity. In the hot spring, he'd watch something light up those brown eyes, but then she'd drowned it out, turned Kouga away.

Inuyasha leaving her was no help. Kagome, in all her kindness and loyalty, wouldn't be so easy to convince to shake off that scum that dragged her along for so long. The quality that enticed Kouga to her was also their downfall. If only he could show her that her loyalties are misguided, that she belonged here, with him. Then maybe she'd stay with the wolf prince and remain as his princess. And yet…after all these years, he knew so little of her.

Where did she come from? What was her home like, her family? There were so many things he'd like to discover.

The golden streaks of sunlight coloring the room had sunken lower, and the sky, once light blue, had begun to blend a deeper indigo, indicating the approaching night. The day waited for no one, that he had learned. But with so many wonders to see and explore of his woman, how successful could he be with the limited time? How fast is fast, how slow is too slow?

Kouga set his shoulders. He only had one choice.

"I'll have to jump right into this thing called courtship." He said.

"I'm no expert on woman, but I have witnessed you being turned down by Kagome enough to tell you what not to do."

Kouga crossed arms over his armored chest.

"Well, Love Genius. What am I doing wrong?"

Ginta chuckled, a saucy smile on his face.

"Everything."

Kouga knew it would be a long five days.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys. So I received some messages asking why I didn't update last Sunday, but remember I said every 1-2 weeks. Last week was especially busy for me so I had no time. I try to update for the upcoming week but if that does not happen, believe me it'll be the next one. So don't worry. I look forward to your comments/reviews if you leave them. Otherwise, still enjoy!


	7. Sweet Sharing

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth._

_We had a promise made_

_For hands and then away…_

-"Heartbeats" Jose Gonzalez_  
_

* * *

Cave life had definitely amped up Kagome's sense of smell. First the main cave hall and its festering smell had curled her nose. Then Kouga's room struck her, his forest aroma washing over her body and making her shiver. Now a trail of delicious scents teased her nose as she followed Shiyla and Cora through a tunnel.

"Is that dinner?" She asked.

"Mm hmm," Shiyla said.

"It smells delicious." Kagome licked her lips, the scents of roasting meats and sweets in her nose.

"Definitely. Now hurry." Shiyla picked up her pace. Cora speed up easily but Kagome jogged to even stay beside them.

The tunnel stretched before them like taffy, too long for all of their grumbling stomachs. Kagome blinked, realizing that she hadn't eaten all day. She'd spent the afternoon in the women's leisure room helping to sort the herbs they'd collected and demonstrating how to create various medicines. She also played with Rosella and her friends for quite a while. Kagome rubbed her neck, still sore from that part of her day. The wolf children didn't seem to mind she was human, hanging and climbing and wrestling Kagome. While she didn't want everyone making a point of her humanness, she sure had a workout just being treated just like "one of the wolves."

Kagome had only vaguely noticed when men had appeared at the door and various women had headed out behind them. Now she figured where they'd gone; to prepare this feast that was driving her and the others to hustle towards the main hall.

They finally arrived and Kagome paused at the entrance. Fires curled from their various circles, leaf centerpices plated with roasted animals, from small birds to warthogs. Among them were fruits, nuts, and large spotted eggs. Wolf women and children lounged, swinging from rocks, cross-legged beside fires, playing games. There were no men or demon wolves in the room. Kagome inhaled, deep, and she could only smell the delicious food. In fact, the stones looked scrubbed clean; no bone remains or gnawed on bits remained. These women had been working hard and her surprise must have shown on her face.

"We're celebrating Kouga's return and the vengeance of our fallen comrades," Shiyla said, walking towards a fire pit where other women sat. Kagome and Cora followed.

"It looks great," Kagome said. She relished that she sat on clean dry stone, no longer were they covered in grease stains.

Cora waved a hand to the air.

"Let's see how long this lasts. The men are so careless."

Shiyla rolled her eyes.

"Especially your mate. He tosses about bones like throwing knifes."

Cora's cheeks reddened as the women laughed.

"Burku has large hands. He cannot help if he eats sloppily."

Kagome chuckled, thinking of Inuyasha and how messy he got just eating ramen noodles. She sighed, pushing away the thoughts of him, though a mellow pain still lingered. The open cave poured in cool evening air, autumn leaves swirling with each gentle gust. The fires hardly even winked, though, and Kagome wondered until she actually inspected the fires. They each had stick shields built over them, preventing wind from nipping out their light. She nodded absentmindedly. She would have never thought of that. The more she stayed within this wolf culture, the more she was impressed…

Her shoulders locked as a large clinking sound echoed over the walls. Everyone shot into standing positions then headed to the right of the cave. Kagome hesitated for only a moment before she skipped right after them, squeezing herself to the middle beside Shiyla and Cora. The clinking noise grew louder, joined by wolf howls, rising and falling in a rhythmic motion.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, speaking over the song and clanking.

"Open your eyes," Shiyla said, nodding towards a tunnel.

Fire stretched shadows across the walls. The floors trembled, then demon wolves slid into the room. Raising their furry throats high, they pawed their way into the room's center. Kagome thought they looked royal by their struts, and everyone cheered for them. Behind them a gang of males shuffled in, making their way pass the line of women and kids. From the men's gangly limbs, Kagome guessed them as weaker standing pack members. The men stopped near the cave's mouth, standing before the lined up wolves. Moments later, more men entered. They were thick, muscled warriors clad in furs and armor. The women giggled, whistling and waving. The men shouted back, howling and winking as they passed the line of women.

When a sandy headed man with a strong jaw and bright eyes passed Kagome and her new friends, he broke formation to blow a kiss towards Cora, who flushed fiercely and dipped her head. _Burku_, Kagome thought, the mate Cora had mentioned.

As the long procession of warriors marched, Kagome started to fidget. She didn't need to know the ups and downs of this wolf culture to know that soon the Wolf Prince would slide through that tunnel.

"Nervous?" Shiyla asked.

"Uh, why would you say that?" she asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

Shiyla laughed.

"Because you're trembling like a rabbit and twisting the life out of your skirt."

Kagome released the dress, clasping her trembling fingers.

"It's all the lights and noise that makes me nervous." She said, nodding to herself as if to confirm it.

That had to be it. She blamed the fire, throwing shapes and shadows over the room like a chaotic stadium. She also blamed the presence of so many demons in such close corridors. A life of fighting and befriending demons never made one comfortable with their vicious strength.

Shiyla rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, just the lights and shouting. Of course there's no other reason."

"Oh, shut up."

Shiyla nudged her with a laugh. Of course there was another reason, if not the real reason that she had to press her toes into the floor to keep from trembling. The real reason for her nerves and thrashing heartbeat.

Kouga was coming. The last time she saw him, they were face to face, mere moments from meeting in a kiss. She couldn't forget that they were naked as well, his strong body perched over her small one. At that moment, with his gaze hooked on hers, she didn't feel small at all, but precious, special. How often had Inuyasha made her feel that way?

Times she could count on her little fingers. It seemed whenever she felt Inuyasha cared was if Kouga came around. A nervous glint would catch his golden eyes and he'd jump to block Kouga from her. That always made her belly warm up. If he cared enough to grow nervous by Kouga's threat of swooning her, it had to mean he didn't want anyone else to have her.

Right?

How she'd react to Kouga also made her bite her nails. Shiyla said she couldn't publically dismiss him without drawing a "_kill me"_ target on her head. But how much could she squeeze lies through her teeth and pretend they were actually a couple?

No time to figure it out, for the howls and shouts suddenly stopped.

Kagome's neck snapped up, hooking onto the row of men lined by the cave entrance. The men faced the tunnel that they'd came through, as did everyone else. Ginta and Hakkaku passed through, marching side by side, grinning proudly. To the snap of applause, the boys pulled forward to join the rest of the men. The tunnel's blackness gaped at Kagome, then finally it stirred, a figure appearing.

The Demon Wolf Prince.

Kagome's breath caught as Kouga stepped out from the tunnel shadows. Silence tinted the air, but there were so many words in the wolf demons' gleaming eyes, the way they trailed his every movement.

Everyone stood straighter as the Wolf Prince slid forward, his pace allowing Kagome to actually see him. She was used to him running about, never allowing her to rest on any one thing. But now, with his gradual walk across the cave she could let her gaze run up and down and explore every inch of him.

His black brow cocked high, a smile lightening his full lips. Watching his mouth made her aware of her own dropping and she clapped them shut. Dressed in furred shoulders, the material cut off just above the biceps and showed off his muscled arms. His chest filled his plated armor, the furs around his waist sweeping around the thighs.

As he passed the line, the wolves' heads nodded to their chests and their eyes rested to feet. Kagome lowered her chin as well, but couldn't keep her eyes down for long. She would glance away, look up, glance away, look up.

Kouga walked pass the line with his hands burrowed into his furs, chin towards his men, but those eyes…they caught onto Kagome's, clicking onto her like a magnet and locked. His skin looked warm under the blazes, his eyes blue fires. His steady stare flamed something hot in Kagome's chest. Her cheeks burned and she knew it was not from the fires. She held his eyes as he made his way pass the people and when he finally reached her, held her breath.

In her mind, she saw him doing so many things. Pulling her forward to his side, running his nose through her hair and pecking the nape of her neck. She nearly laughed aloud when none of these things happen. Instead, Kouga nodded to her, smirking slightly, then continued down the line until he reached his men.

Kagome averted her eyes to the stone floors. She knew this feeling, the airless space in her chest, and it had no right to be there. Inuyasha had made this space in her so many times and now, because Kouga didn't run up to her and slobber, she was feeling it now.

_Oh, Kagome. _She thought to herself, shaking her head._ You definitely need a good slap._

"I am back," Kouga said, finishing his walk about the room. His smooth rumble echoed across the walls, loud over the winds and creaking fires. Everyone leaned forward at once, tensed. Here it was, the important news, the words they had been waiting to hear for so long. He cleared his throat, looked over the crowds. "I am back, and our enemy is dead, dead, _dead_."

Howls. A chorus of them, rising to the cave ceiling. There were cheers, wet faces, and dancing. Elbows nudged Kagome about, and she jumped about to, clapping her hands together, a grin crawling to her face. It was her celebration as well. Naraku was everyone's enemy. A dead, dead, dead enemy. A group of women cried most of all, and many wolves surrounded them with comfort. Widows of the fallen, Kagome thought. Kouga joined in on the roughhousing, celebrating, and comforting, but after a while he ushered everyone down with a lift of his hands.

"I can see you are all excited about the news." He smirked, enjoying his own joke. Wolf men crackled and slapped his back heartily. "Now that we got that energy out, grab your mates and friends. We eat."

More cheers as the room broke out of formation, women seeking their mates and mates seeking their women. Last night Kagome had sat with both mated and single females, but this time the wolf and children headed purposely towards their assigned areas, as do the unmated women. She wrung her wrists, glancing nervously over heads. Where should she go, where should she sit?

She'd just begun to follow a tail that looked like Shiyla's when she felt someone's breath at her neck. A rubber feeling sprung through her knees, causing her to stumble. A hand caught her waist, the softest of pressure. Her muscles tensed, preparing to feel Kouga reel her close to his side. Instead, the hand steadied her and released, just like that.

"Kagome," Kouga said in his low rumble. She spun around, facing him. "Would you, uh, like to sit beside me tonight?"

Free from the bind, dark tresses swam down his shoulders, trickling down his muscled chest. He ran a hand through his hair, a bit shakily Kagome noticed.

"Uh, please." Kagome said.

Kouga grinned, a close-lipped smile, and he opened his palm to her. She stared at it for a moment, then placed her hand into his. Her head held down, she followed Kouga to one side of the cave, the eyes of the wolf demons hot on them but her set gaze prevented her from seeing what sort of looks were on their faces.

They stopped near a fire crackling so high that it licked past its twig barrier. The fire spot had a large assortment of feasting foods, curling with steam and making Kagome's mouth water. A couple of men and women hung around the spot and she noticed Cora and Burku among them. Cora smiled at her before accepting a kiss from her mate on the cheek.

Kagome plopped down and Kouga followed right after. He left a gentle berth between them, finger space. The air felt hot there, like a flame at Kagome's side. As she glanced around, she noticed no one was eating. They all stared at Kouga who had his legs crossed, a big beastly thigh nearing his lips. Like a ghost had tapped his shoulder, he looked up and about the room, rolling his shoulders.

"What you all waiting for?" He said, smiling as if he didn't know. "Get feasting."

He took his bite and then everyone started to chow down, conversations high and laughter tingeing the air. Kagome just watched everyone, nibbling her lip. She jumped when Kouga's breath tickled her cheek, his voice right at her ear.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A bit," she said, shivering from his breath against her face. Oh, how was this happening? Kouga had always made her nervous, she'd admit that, but this shivering business would have to stop. She worked on her lip again.

"Then as delicious as your lip might be, you should eat."

With brows set, she picked up a slab of roasted meat and began to eat. Kouga continued eating his food but watched her from the corner of his eye. He bit into some food.

"Mmmm," he said, licking his lips.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was because the food appealed to his taste buds or some other reason that should make her blush. One of Kouga's hands filled the space between them, tapping against the stone. Tap tap tap tap. He did this for a while until she couldn't take it. His staring from the corner of his eye, but not talking. The tapping, but not acknowledging. She wanted to jump up and say _"flirt with me! Sass me, show me off! Anything but this confusing passive dance."_

"Kouga," she said.

"Yes?" He reached for one of the apples. As he ate, the juices ran down his chin. Kagome's tongue flickered across her mouth before she thought about it. If Kouga noticed, he didn't flinch, just continued to stare from the corner of his eye, crunching on the apple.

"Um…" Her mind came up blank.

It didn't help that all the wolves around the circle kept flickering glances between her and their leader. Perhaps she was paranoid, but it seemed the whole room did the same, rotating their eyes over their party.

"I'm—"

"You look great in those clothes." He said.

"Oh…"

She smiled in thanks, sparing a glance around the room. Like water thrown over fire, the conversations in the hall had fizzled down to whispers. Oh yes, definitely not paranoid. Kouga plucked a grape from a pile and held it out.

"Grape?"

Kagome leaned over to pluck it from his hands but instead he brought it to her mouth, popping it in. Her face flushed hot as she gulped hard, like swallowing a stone.

"Kouga!" She hissed.

He smirked.

"Try chewing it this time."

He was bringing another to her lips when Kagome plucked it away, jamming it pass _his_ lips. Kouga grimaced, coughing hard.

"Another?" Kagome asked, a smile on her lips. As Kouga pounded his chest, the wolves laughed and tensions loosened, chuckles floating over the cave walls. From the unmated females section, Shiyla caught Kagome's eye. She winked before covering a palm over her mouth as if to say _uh-oh_.

'_What?'_ Kagome mouthed.

She squinted hard at the words formed on Shiyla lips; they seemed to say_ a challenge_…

Kagome gasped as her body lifted through the air. She hung head first towards the ground, her hair streaming around her. A warm hand circled her waist and when she rotated her neck, there was Kouga's face, a brow cocked and a smile on those devious lips. Oh, how she could grow to despise those lips…


	8. New Tricks

_Dare I say I was enamored_

_By the stories of your pain?_

_You were darkened in the wild fight_

_And I was tangled in your mane._

-Pauvre Coeur, Jillette Johnson

* * *

"Damn this era," Kagome grumbled, blowing a strand of hair flopping into her face. Wolves from all circles in the room stared at her, pointing and laughing. Even Shiyla rolled on her belly, banging the floor. Kagome was not impressed.

She started to wiggle, detangling herself from the circle of Kouga's arms as he held her up in the air upside down. He gripped her tighter with each of her struggles, shifting her against his shoulder.

"You need to learn proper dinner manners, Mate," Kouga purred in her ear, his breathing rough, excited.

Kagome was just as breathy, her blood pounding as it rushed its way to her face. Oh yes, even upside down he could make her blush. She squirmed, then yelped as her view switched from the ridge of his chin to the length of his body. Someone whistled.

_As much as I like what I see,_ Kagome thought, her nose directly in view of Kouga's pelted thighs, _I shouldn't. _

Itching her brain for an idea, she decided on the old fashioned wiggle free when he's off guard. She waited a moment, then moved. But with each of Kagome's timed twists, Kouga's hand followed, predicting just where she'd twist and already having a stopping hand on her. At the arm, the waist, the legs. His fingers traveled fast and held her deep, always a step ahead of her position. What a cruel, cruel wolf.

A smile curved at his lips and Kagome bit back on a grin as a second plan formed. Kouga currently kept a hand around her waist, one just at her back in the dual act to keep her dress to her body. It's what she'd noticed throughout her swinging around; whenever she moved, Kouga was concerned about keeping her covered, assuring that no one caught of glimpse of what lied beneath. This would be bare skin, since she hadn't had time to clean off the muddy clothes from her time in the forest.

If he is modest about keeping her covered, Kagome thought, perhaps it meant he'd be concerned about his own coverings too? _Worth the try. _Launching her dangling arms forward, she caught onto Kouga's waistline.

"Kagome!" Kouga gasped.

Giggling, she ran her finger along the top of his pelt. Kouga caught the hand, suspending her by the waist with the other.

"What are you up to?" he asked, jaw tensed.

Unable to hide the grin now, Kagome bared her smile in full, looking very wolfish indeed.

"I don't have any manners, remember?"

Kouga grit his teeth as Kagome tugged at his furs with the hand he hadn't seized. He struggled to keep Kagome suspected as she wiggled, unable to hold her and detain her without stopping one or the other. Sweat built at his temple, a mortified look on his face.

The wolf whistles echoing around the room hadn't seized since Kagome got her hands on his body.

"I do not think you found yourself a human," Burku, Cora's mate, called from the sidelines.

"Me either," Kouga ground out, switching his one free hand to detain one of Kagome's naughty fingers, then switching to another finger when it crawled out of place. "Vixen is more like it."

Kagome felt energized, bold as she hung from Kouga's arms. It was always in her low point, literally this time, when she stepped away from her usual quiet, determination to succeed winning over any timidity. Despite Kouga's struggling, though, he was strong. She kept shifting and moving but his grip didn't loosen one bit.

She knew she'd need to try a more direct approach.

Using the one hand Kouga hadn't captured, she gripped his pelt into her fist. The room gasped, women shifting from their spots to get a good look of what they thought would be a full view of Kouga's hidden parts. Kagome inched the fabric down his side, glimpsing a strong pelvic line that made her flush. She saw nothing else as her hands were detained, both this time, by the wrists.

Kouga's grip slid from her waist and her legs descended from the air to meet the ground. Back on her feet, she faced Kouga at an even level. Both short breathed, they stared at each other hard, Kouga as if he were seeing a new woman. Kagome as if she'd just climbed a mountain that he told her she couldn't.

"I think you lost that challenge, _mate_," Kagome said, then flipped away, a lift in her steps as she crossed the room.

The wolves applauded, hooting and waving their fists. People moved towards her, tugging at her arms and clapping her back. Kagome was surprised when even bulky warriors approached her to chuckle and congratulate her on winning the challenge.

"Kouga never fails to bring dinner entertainment," one wolf warrior said, winking.

Kagome sought Shiyla through the crowds, who'd finally stopped laughing enough to crawl back to her feet. She immediately bent over again when Kagome reached her side, barking out more chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded, shaking Shiyla's shoulder.

"You," she said, winking.

"I did something wrong?" Kagome asked, looking back at Kouga. He was surrounded by men and wolves, jostling and jumping all over their prince. Kouga had someone in a headlock and with his other elbow was grinding into another's chest.

"You might have made things tougher on him. As for your own appeal in the pack…" Shiyla stopped. But from the chuckles brimming at her lips, Kagome knew there was more.

"Go on. Spit out the rest," Kagome said, hands on hips.

"That is it." Shiyla said.

Kagome stomped her foot.

"There has to be more to it than that."

She spun here to face the room.

"As I said before, open your eyes."

As people stood about the room, talking and mingling, more than a handful of male eyes glazed in Kagome's direction. One wolf male, the same one that had winked at her, roved his gaze up and down her body, leaving a layer of slime with it. Kagome shivered, turning her back.

Shiyla chuckled.

"Do you see?"

"Wide-eyed and clear," Kagome said, running her hands down her arms as if to slouch off that lecherous look the man had given her.

What she didn't understand is why she was seeing it. The looks the males gave her reminded her of the first day Kouga dragged her into his den; bright-eyed, hungry, and yet this time they had already eaten…. She flagged through her recent actions, trying to unmask just what she could have done to spark that sort of hunger in their eyes.

They wolves were watching her carefully since she arrived the other day, but with disgust and unwelcome. Then tonight she had challenged Kouga, plucking a grape into his mouth. But Kagome won that challenge by flustering Kouga enough with her teasing touches that he dropped her down. After sarcastically calling Kouga _mate_, she'd sauntered away to an explosion of applause.

"I must have given them some sort of interesting impression."

Shiyla cocked her head.

"You're full of surprises, Kagome. Sure glad we didn't kill you."

* * *

Forget the incarnation business; Kagome had to have been a wolf in a past life. Either that or she was highly intuitive. His woman stumbled into the wolf culture and though she couldn't possibly know the results of her actions, responded true to her personality, stubbornly. Definitely not the type to roll over.

Kouga regretted taking Ginta's advice. Obviously wolf mating and human courtship didn't blend well. When he first entered the cave for the festival, he even held back on escorting her down his row of wolves to show the wolves just who belonged on his side. He'd been gentle at first, asking her if she'd like to sit by him instead of grabbing her arm and leading her to their place. She looked delectable in that earth toned garment, just tight enough to glimpse her pretty curves without showing them off to everyone. And when they'd eaten, he kept a bit of space between them, though all he wanted was to plant her between his legs and feed her.

But feeding didn't go well either. First it'd gone smoothly, for her flushing face and fluttering eyes definitely translated to what Ginta had called flirting, something Kouga already had a talent for. So he'd felt confident when he discomforted her with his grape feeding. His wolves enjoyed it too, always up for dinner games.

But then Kagome had challenged him. It'd been fine if she'd placed that grape between his lips and he'd swallowed it easily. Knowing Kagome, things would never be that easy; of course she'd raise those hackles and fight back. She played Kouga at his own game, shoving the grape down his throat and nearly choking him out.

It was the same as if they'd dropped on all fours and wrestled. Causing actual harm to the leader and not just casual manhandling. She had challenged and he had no choice but to respond. She challenged his quickness and so he challenged her ability to get out of his arms, a bit of play and arresting. He was obviously stronger than her and planned on using it against her, even it a bit unfairly, so everyone would know that she was not getting away from him, that Kagome belonged to their prince.

But then she had beaten him _again_.

The sly vixen threatened to expose his body to the entire pack! It wasn't like him and his men hadn't stood bare before one another, but with all the females in the room, Kagome had tickled a danger zone. Whether Kagome realized or not, revealing his, er, _merchandise_ would have tantalized the attentions of too many single females still hoping (or at least dreaming) that he'd father their pups.

He had to drop Kagome to her feet before she carried out her threats. If only they'd been alone, He would have joined her in the search over each other bodies. Welcomed her roaming hands. Speaking of hands…

"Alright, get off of me, you animals." Kouga said, shaking off three men at once. Damn. Seemed everyone was intent on teasing him about his lost challenge, scrubbing his head and shoving around him.

"I lost a jester's challenge. Still got my strength." Just to remind them, he fisted Burku, who was giving Kouga's head an extra scrubbing, by the neckline and heaved him up in one hand. Muscles tensed, Kouga groaned as he suspended the hefty warrior in the air. The cheers of bystanders and curses by Burku colored his ears.

"Damn Kouga! Let me go!" Burku's face reddened as Cora stood by, chuckling at her mate. Well at least now someone knew how it felt to look like a weakling before your woman. Not that Kagome hadn't seen him at his weakest before, always there to patch him up after rough battles.

"Suit yourself," Kouga said. He dropped Burku, who flopped backwards over the men that'd just been jostling him earlier.

"Hmph." Kouga smirked, arms crossed over his plated chest. Confidence pumped back into his stance. He'd just begun to sit down and eat some more when his ears twitched. Hearing the word human was like a tap on his shoulder. He'd grown to key in on words like that. So when it zipped by, coming from a distant group in the crowd, he stilled, picking through the den's loud noises. Finally his ears landed on a conversation between some males across the room.

"I can see why Kouga keeps her around." A gangly man said, snickering. His friend nodded.  
"I wonder if he's sharing. Wouldn't mind having her to warm my sheets tonight." The other male grinned, revealing crooked, yellowed teeth.

"Well, they ain't mated. Its first come first served."

Cool rage seeped through his chest, blowing harder and harder, growing warmer and warmer until his chest burned with it. _What is this?_ Kouga's muscles hardened to steel. Kouga stared the men down from across the room, eyes lowered.

The men stiffened, sensing the steam angled at their necks. Tails straight against their backs.

"I remember this feeling…" One said.

"Yes. I had it all the time when the birds of paradise were about. It's like…it's like being…"

They spun around, their Adam's apples bulbs with their gulps.

"Hunted," they croaked.

Kouga crackled his knuckles. The men cringed, cowering back towards a cave tunnel.

_No you don't._

Kouga pushed through the wolves, headed towards the offending men. They trembled in their furs which each his steps. Their heartbeats rammed through his ears, steady as storm weather and rain. Good. They should fear for their lives. He was a few steps away when a hand wrapped around his forearm, tugging him backwards.

Kouga growled, shaking the hand away. It latched back on. Low growls hissed between his teeth.

"Back off," Kouga snapped, eyes burning red. No one should stop the punishment he needs to inflict on these men. Playing with the idea of having Kagome like she's a piece of meat. She wasn't a piece of their _anything_. Flesh and bone and warmth, and definitely not warmth to fill their beds. Their pesky minds didn't even deserve her in their imaginations.

He could handle his men that wanted to eat her, but lusting wolves were a new game to play. Cracking a couple of necks would show them just who the game maker in this den was. Kouga met one of the men nose to nose**.** He'd just gathered his breath when the restraining hand came back.

"Whoever is touching me…" Kouga hissed, not even turning back. "Best say goodnight to their hand."

"Just wait, Kouga." It was Ginta's voice. In Kouga's rage, his senses had diluted everything but the scents of these three males. Hunter on his prey. The red in Kouga's vision settled, clearing his sight. He finally noticed all the wolves crowded around them, excited for a scrawl.

"Why wait?" Kouga said, the words tensed between gritted teeth.

Ginta trembled, but held fast.

"Beating them won't change their thoughts. Besides, in human cultures it is irrational to kill a man just for discussing your woman."

"Well I am all wolf." The men bowed their heads, looking pitiful and frightened for their lives. Hmph. Whether he liked it or not, which he didn't, Ginta had a point. He turned back to the offenders, narrowing his eyes.

"I do not need to tell you all to forget about it." Forget about having her, idiots. No one will have her but me.

"No, no need!" Crooked teeth rushed out.

"We will never pursue the lady."

Kouga snorted, turning his back to the cowards.

"Your faces disgust me. Go on a training trip for a few days. If I'm cooled down by then, you will survive."

"Thanks for your mercy, Alpha."

The wind from their quick leave fluttered his hair. Their scents fell away, distant now.

Kouga pushed out a breath of air, his shoulders rolling forward. He'd straightened out that group of men, it didn't account for any others that might have similar musings. Couples wolves were no issue, for they only saw each other. The younger single males liked to play and flirt, though, not all truly intent of mating and settling down. For a frisky wolf's mind, Kagome looked like a play kitten, with her teasing acts and sharp words. She showed strength, even if it were not physical, that she could win a challenge and stand on her two feet. Qualities worth a wolf's time.

Kouga rushed a hand through his hair, shaking out of the thoughts sure to spark more anger in him. _There would be no nights with her, men. Ever. _

Ginta and Hakkaku trailed Kouga as he stomped about the den. He curved to lash out on them but bit his tongue. The boys were only trying to help. They wanted Kouga to have his way, too. Also, they'd proved himself worthy of being considered more when they helped him fight Naraku. Not by joining the battle, but by calling out to him when Naraku sent a side enemy to take down Kouga when he was already preoccupied. Their keen eyes had saved him an injury many a times during the fights. He could at least attempt to follow his right hand men's advice in this thing called love and courtship.

He just hoped their advice wouldn't explode in his face.

"So," He said as Ginta and Hakkaku settled to his side. "No knocking heads."

Ginta's dimpled smile appeared.

"Punching the lust out of them is not exactly effective."

Hakkaku munched on a chicken leg, bobbing his head up and down.

"Save the head knocking for when they get too close."

Kouga worked a fist into his hand. _I will just have to establish that she's off-limits through actions. _He reasoned.

_Yes, yes,_ the wolf inside him agreed, pawing at Kouga's instinct.

_We take our woman. Mark our territory._

_I can't be too forward,_ Kouga scolded, mentally wagging his finger. The boys advised against that.

Kouga scanned the crowds, quickly and anxiously, until he spotted her. She stood over near a fire crowded beside other females. Shiyla hung beside her, her brow cocked a bit too high for his pleasure. Kagome listened to something she said, a smirk filled her face. Kagome looked so precious, blinking those rich brown eyes, standing there at complete ease among a room of wolves.

His eyes softened. There was a mystery to his woman. A rich, full background to this lady. Something had to explain why she treaded through life with that natural ease, trusting and caring. Something must have grounded that loyal heart of hers. He'd seen humans act cruel, slashing each other down just for gems and power. Kagome was a woman who'd sacrifice herself before allowing others to die. And even after years of travelling to find Naraku, her sweet spirit never watered down. As her skin thickened, so did her heart; with compassion. She was a whole new world and he wanted to explore it.

And yet, he couldn't push too hard. If he did he would lose her. The dog had swept off without her and behind that smile she wore, he knew real sadness weighed like stones in her heart. Couldn't she see that he could smother that pain, replace it with a true happiness that he could provide? Well, no use staring from afar, watching her get away.

Shouldering through the crowd, Kouga headed towards his woman.

_I'll just have…to follow my instincts…_

As he passed through the room, wolf females shot him long looks, angling their forms in his path to get his attention. He ignored them, swerving around them easily. His path was straight and set as he headed towards the only one that held his heart in her hands.

And didn't know how much.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I've gotten quite a few messages asking about my other Kouga X Kagome fanfiction _When Will You Love Me?_ and to answer the common questions: Yes, there are more chapters to come, and yes, I will update it soon. Likely not as consistent as this one, but I plan on writing more chapters for it within this month, so just keep your eye open. By the end of this year I'll hopefully have it done, though. Definitely.

And for this story, She is Mine, I hope you all are enjoying it. Look forward to the next chapter next week or the week after, though I always aim for the sooner the better. All your reviews really sweeten my day, keeps me keen on updating so thank you all for that! I welcome all reviews. Guests and all.

Have a great week!

_-Yellowspotlight89_


	9. Cool Down

_You want love? We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Take all your big plans and break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile…_

-John Mayer, Your Body is a Wonderland

* * *

Kouga didn't get far on the hunt. He had crossed halfway to Kagome when some men ignited a rematch of their brawl. After finally pitching one male from his back and kneeing the other straight through his armored chest, he got rid of them. Dusting himself off, he hooked his tail on Kagome again.

She stood near the back of the cave, perched on top of a rock with other women. As if sensing his eyes, she inclined her head in Kouga's direction just the slightest, stiffness rolling over her shoulders, and slowly, slowly, she turned her head towards him.

_That's right. Look at me. _Kouga thought, picking up stride. _I'm coming for you._

A sliver of her cheek appeared from the shield of black tresses, then the curve of lip, the tip of her cute nose…

"We're back!" Kouga launched to the side just in time to avoid a flattening from one of his men, who'd leapt from the ceiling. The man landed on his face, groaning from the floor.

Kouga snatched the man to his feet, a snarl between his teeth.

"That's three times, Raku. Train harder and you'll last longer next time."

Raku gave a sharp toothed smile.

"Oh, I'm not done, Kouga. I'll get you yet."

Kouga slapped him on the back, when really all he wanted to do was grimace. Wolves had so much energy and so little space to put it. Though most of the others intend of manhandling found a new distraction, Raku was a bit more single-minded. Well, Kouga was feeling single-minded at the moment too, but his wolves seemed hooked on stopping him from reaching that single most thing that mattered. If only he could have some alone time with her…Kouga paused, running a hand across his chin.

"That's it." He maneuvered to the crest of the room, climbing onto a rock platform. He didn't even have to clear his throat or whistle; once his feet hit the platform, the room died down into quiet murmurs, everyone turning his way. He looked over the room until he met most their eyes, resisting holding his stare to long on Kagome. He didn't want to be obvious about his intentions for it'd definitely find a way to work against him.

"Who's ready for a little dip?" Kouga said, giving his best smile. Cheers answered him, fists stewing from the crowds. His lip tilted into a smirk.

_Good. I might have them so far. But of course, I _am_ me. _

"Then let's get our fur cooled down. The fire has got this place especially warm."

He winked, and whistles rose up from the group. Sliding from the rock, Kouga headed towards the cave mouth, his men and women crowding close behind. Mothers ushered their children to their rooms and many of the brown and gray wolves followed behind. They tended to stick close to the children, acting as protectors.

Kouga stole a glance backwards, spotting Kagome in the back of the crowds. She stood still as the commotion swam around her. Her gaze swept about the room uneasily, teeth sinking into the plump of her lip. Kouga groaned a little. _That little biting habit of hers will have to go; I'll end up doing some biting himself if she keeps at it._

Kouga eased into the chill of autumn night, confident with his plan. Kagome wasn't going to go out in the cold like this, especially for a swim, again. She could have been harmed by those tight temperatures, thanks to his silly boys. Wolf bodies generated more heat than humans. Cold waters merely felt nippy, if not lukewarm. Kagome already had her taste of the autumn stream and had nearly iced off her limbs. Even if she was a willful vixen, she was a smart one.

After Kouga occupied the wolves, especially the retched men intent on eying her, he would climb out of the waters and go to her, where they would have the den to themselves and he could properly woo her.

Winds curled across the mountainside and Kouga lowered his lids, inhaling earth, rock, and moisture. Stretching arms, he raised them over his head and stepped towards the cliff ledge. The spring waited below, stirring bright clear waters glowing under the moon. Kouga studied the radiant white face. Only half the moon was visible. By the time the days sailed by, it would thin into a sliver until it became nothing at all. A sigh punched from his lungs. Kagome might go with it.

Rubbing his hand over the furl between his eyebrows, he forced calm into his stance. This was the night to celebrate the enemy's fall and revenge taken. He couldn't let worries soak the mood; the stream would do the soaking for him.

Wolves were gathered around the cliffside, chattering away. Their movement vibrated through the stone, quickening Kouga's heart, their excitement contagious. It was time to dive. Removing his chest armor and katana, he set it down. His waist furs stayed put, though, and he only bared his chest. Gathering a breath, Kouga bent into a half crouch, grinning over his shoulder at his wolves. To hoots and cheers, he pounced forward; arms raised, and jumped off the cliff.

Rolling his form through the air, wind clutched to his limbs, and he splashed down into the stream, going deep into the water. After swimming back to the top, he stretched his neck from the depths, shaking the water from his hair and eyes. He smirked at the bright eyes blinking from above.

"Get your tails in. The water is great."

Laughs answered him as the men and women flung themselves off the cliff and into the waters. Kouga chuckled and dodged the bodies as they rained off the cliff.

"Here we go!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted from the cliff edge. They shared tight looks before jumping. Kouga cringed at the solid crunch as both men missed by a narrow inch, landing on the rocks trimming the stream. They slumped into the water in heavy flops.

Kouga snatched them up from the depths by mohawk and ear. They gasped for air.

"You boneheads alright?" Kouga asked.

"Just a graze," Ginta said, shaking off the water.

"Yeah. No harm done." The boys smiled, toothless in places that they weren't before.

Kouga chocked on a laugh, pointing to their mouths.

"Good luck eating solids with those missing teeth."

"Missing teeth?" They caught their reflections in the water, gasped, and dove under the water in a frantic whirl. Kouga leaned his forearms against bordering rocks, the cool water beneath his palms. His people swam about, roughhousing and laughing, and he watched through peaceful eyes. Cora and Burku swam around each other, flirting and playing. The woman paddled away from her warrior mate and he caught her in his arms, enveloping her and he dunked both their bodies underwater.

Kouga jerked his face away, the sight sharpening the intensity of his own wolf's desire to have a mate. He would make it happen. One splash at a time. Kagome must be pretty lonely up in that cave all by herself.

"Yes," he said. "She will definitely need a companion…" he paused when a shadow stretched over the water, figuring it was an arriving wolf. Who was this late comer… he wondered, looking up, then stiffened when he saw.

Kagome. Her arms were at her sides as she stared down into the water.

"She won't." he said, shaking his head.

She raised her arms, her chest raised with a breath, and plunged from the cliff. Hair blew around her face as she headed into the sharp, cold water.

* * *

_I should be screaming right now_, Kagome thought as she fell from the mountain, her vision a blur of blue and movement. Full speed, no stopping. She hadn't thought this through long enough. The memories of the other night were so close; she could still feel the frost as it licked over her skin. _I can do this. _She looked straight into the cleared space in the water and spread her arms towards it. _I'll stay just long enough to prove I can. Then I'll drag my sorry cold body inside._

One more second and she'd break into the cold blue. Her eyes squeezed shut, hands clutching the sides of her dress. She expected an explosion of water, the bitter chill to snap at her limbs and freeze her body. Instead, slick arms captured her waist and legs. The water loomed just at her feet, but she didn't touch one drop.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed in her ear. Kouga held her, her bottom pressed to his palm like a seat. His other hand acted as an ankle shackle, gripping her legs tight.

In her head she replied with "what in the hell do you think_ you're_ doing?" Before slipping out of his grip and plungng into the water.

Instead, she'd stayed put and could only say "Um…"

Kagome inwardly applauded herself for her intelligent reply.

"Well?" Kouga prompted.

He breathed hard, nostrils flared and shoulders heaving. The tension in his form didn't come from holding her up, for his arms were straight and still, not wobbling once. _He's mad, but maybe it's because of something else…_

Kagome glanced behind her. There was nothing there but water, and the wolves had given Kouga a wide berth and gathered near the waterfall. She looked back at Kouga, staring right at her, the same livid look in his face. _Oh yes. That rage is definitely angled at me._

"The water will eat you alive, this time of night." Kouga said through clenched teeth.

"It's not that cold. Besides, I can handle myself," she said, shifting in his hand.

"Is that so?" Kouga said.

Trying to look as dignified a possible when one is sitting in someone's hand, Kagome firmed her stance, legs crossed.

"Yeah, it is so. I may be human, but I'm no weakling. Been there, done that. Now let me go; just as you'd said in the cave, I need to cool down _my _fur."

The hand cupping her behind squeezed tighter, the other one moving from her legs and onto her waist. Kagome shivered, blaming the cool vapors that rose from the water. Kouga chuckled, the act dissolving the rage from his face. A tremble surged up her spine and Kagome didn't have the cold to blame.

"Well, Mate," Kouga said, maneuvering her so she faced him, her bottom still cupped on his palm. "You might need to cool your fur, but I have no intentions of letting you go."

Mischief glinted from his eye, Kagome's mouth popped open to argue, and then whoosh. One moment she was dry. The next, the spring steeped her in an icy bath. She plunged in one languid motion, her arms loosed in the water.

She drifted deep, her heart a steady drum in ears. Time moved slowly beneath the water, or maybe it was the stalled actions of her arms and legs, flowing and shifting through the chill. But even the chill was not so bad. The water hugged her and yet a heat stayed closer. Then she noticed the hands.

Kouga's hands, at both sides of her hips. Under his spread palms, a mild warmth engulfed her. She grazed her eyes down his body. Waist furs drifted upward with the waters, and her puffed cheeks, holding her breath, might have cracked open if what lay beneath was bare. But no, there was a snug wrap of cloth clutching to his lower region. _Now I know he's a brief sort of guy. Feudal era underwear, who knew. _

Speaking of which…she looked down at herself, for she wore no undergarments, and was relieved that her dress was long enough to curl around in the water but not enough to rise to her waist.

Kouga drifted, watching her from heavy lids, his eyes fixed on her face. His lips parted, bubbles merging out words that she doesn't understand.

His face glowed from the moonlight spilling through the blue, and he looked so radiant, floating before her, night black hair around smooth warm skin. That look still held that mischief from when he dunked her, but instead of angering Kagome, she felt soft as the water, floating and thoughtless.

But she isn't thoughtless. Her head swung, flicking from one thought to another. First to how amazing it felt to drift under sea, then to how just Kouga's hands on her body made her body comfortable under freezing water.

One of his hands moved, lifting from her hip and to her hair. Her bangs had curled over her eyes and Kouga brushed them back, then dragged his fingers through her free flowing tresses. Kagome caught his eye, smiled the smallest smile. He smiled back, one half of his lips perking up to reveal a slender of teeth.

Confidence pressed into her, offsetting curiosity. She wished to know if his skin felt as soft and dewy as it looked. Under the water, the glowing cast of his chest tempted her fingers, and she wanted to know...she reached out and she pushed her fingertips to his chest.

His muscle dipped under her nails, firm. She trailed the fingers down his chest, noting how smooth it was, faint hairs swirling around her fingers. Parting her lips, she forget where she was, filled with wonder at how extraordinary this wolf demon looked, floating under her hands. Then her head jerked back. Water filled her mouth. In her wide-eyed exploration, she forgot she needed air. Her lungs seconded that, squeezing in her chest. Before she could suffocate anymore, her head broke from her water.

She wheezed, clutching her chest. There wasn't time to cough and choke, because she shot out of the air, warm arms around her. Kouga had her in his grip as he leapt over the heads of wolves, a determined look marring his face as he landed onto the stones jutting from the waterfall. Through soaked lashes, she watched the stream grow smaller and smaller as Kouga scaled the rocks.

He paused when they reached the flat of the cliff. Kagome, panting, had a fist to her heart. At least his speed seemed to lodge the water from her throat.

Drenched tresses slung over her shoulders, hanging in her face and Kouga pushed them back.

"Are you well?" Kouga asked, concern rumbling through her voice.

"I'm fine," she said between pants. "Just need to catch my lost breath."

Kouga's eyes creased at the corners and darted over her body. He checked her over not with his usual sensual appraisal, but the way a mother would if her child skinned her knee.

"You're trembling."

"Oh…" Kagome only just noticed the shiver in her limbs. "That's strange. I don't feel cold."

Kouga shook his head.

"Kagome, your skin is ice under my hands. I need to get you dry."

He sped into the cave, the den emptied of wolves, but slowed down when he noticed the quick wind only made her shiver more. He walked at a forcefully slowed pace, his hard steps echoing across the den. They turned into a hall, stone walls with fired torches flickering over the path. Reaching the end, they stopped at the round boulder that concealed the Wolf Prince's chambers. Kouga's grasp stayed tight as he transferred Kagome into one of his arms and used the other to heave the stone out the way.

Kagome gasped. The boys needed two hands to push it aside. Shiyla broke out in a sweat when she removed it. Kouga only used one hand and rolled it over in a second flat. Kouga headed inside, shoving the rock closed behind him. He carried Kagome to the room's center, to his bed.

Laying her down, he covered her in thick layers of furs.

It was then, his hands no longer touching her, that Kagome felt the cold. As if his hands suppressed the cold, even soaked, he held warmth. The wind slicing over her wet face and form had only brought slight discomfort when he'd been holding her. Her teeth chattered as cold like icy whips struck her body. She shook so quick and hard that the covers loosened from around her.

"My stubborn, stubborn woman." Kneeled beside the bed, Kouga readjusted the fabrics around her body.

"St-stubborn? H-how so?" Kagome said. She tried for teasing but the shivering ruined the effect.

"Jumping into the stream like that. You know how cold it was."

"Then y-you should have never dunked me." She raised her chin, trying to look as defiant as she could with trembles raking her form.

Kouga gritted his jaw.

"True." He headed over to one of his chests, pulling out new furs. Kagome watched from her cocoon of blankets, her fingers clutching the fabric. Using super speed, Kouga dried off head to toe, then with even quicker speed, replaced his furs with dry ones. She'd seen nothing, but a blush still spotted her cheeks. At least it was warm. She could really use warm.

Kouga strode over, dressed in a dry waist wrap, and still bare chested. As he lowered himself beside the bed, lifting the furs from the bed, Kagome's heartbeat unsteadied.

"Wh—wh-what are you doing?" She gasped through chattering teeth.

"Damage control," Kouga said, and he slipped in beside her.


	10. I Am Here

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_ And all this devotion was rushing over (out of) me, _  
_ And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_ But the arms of the ocean deliver me._

-Never let me go, Florence + the Machine

* * *

"I've ne-never been in bed with a m-man before." Kagome said, catching Kouga's eye, wariness in her gaze.

"Really?" he asked. "Not even the pup face?"

Kagome shook her head, brows darting as she watched Kouga's smirk stretch, obviously pleased with the news. He lay beside her in the elevated bed, soft and fluffy and large enough for a small pack of wolves to sleep in. Why would one man need all this space again?

"So I'm your first." The faintest smile lingered on his mouth.

With her shoulders bunched around the coverings, Kagome's scooted further away from him, a look on her face that said _are you crazy? _His smile didn't turn bothered one bit, and she huffed.

_Is that all he can think about now? Being my first…well, whatever this is? _

She did not know what to call it. They were in bed together, but they didn't touch. From the moment Kouga slipped under the furs with her, she'd known his intentions: damage control. Hmph. More like damage maker. For surely it was disastrous; how her heart crashed with his nearness, her nerves loose and springy.

His presence in the bed tensed her into a brittle sheet of ice. Kouga stayed amused, all smiles and chuckles under his breath. Having too much fun making her nervous. She'd already told him off, demanding either he gets out or she does. He'd refused to let either happen.

"Look how you shiver. You need my heat," He insisted, scooting closer to her till he was an arm's length away.

"The furs are just fine at warming me up." Kagome nodded to herself, proud of how her voice came out without a tremble even as her body did. "See? I'm g-getting b-better already."

She clamped her mouth shut. Darn. Perhaps she needed his help after all. Kouga had some sort of natural heat; he'd proven that in the cold stream. And whenever their bodies did brush, like at dinner that night, warmth swam over her.

But it was a dangerous situation.

She'd rather shake it out under the blankets, which had to start warming her _sometime_, instead of ending up wrapped up in Kouga's spell, losing herself in the feel of his arms. She would not risk doing what she would only regret…

"I'm warmer than any blanket, just so you're aware." Kouga said. He was lain out on his back, arms crossed behind his head. His gaze darted across Kagome's blanket covered body; his open stares making her feel very bare.

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"You sure?" he asked, flashing a teasing grin. She flipped her head away, sending a light spray of water out with her. She snickered when droplets landed on Kouga's face, making him wince.

"As I said, the furs are just fine."

"But in your condition, that can take hours." He cleared the water from his eyes, and when his knuckles pulled from his face there weren't jokes or teasing there, but bright fire in those blues. Her heart skipped. Kouga finally sat up, shuffling closer to Kagome, and she paused as he neared, caught in the bright concentration of his eyes, too captivated to even stop him as he settled to her side.

He stroked her hair. At the touch she broke away from his gaze, tensed._ Don't do it…_ was already on her lips, but she clipped her tongue before the words slipped out. There was no sensual intent in the way his hands moved through her hair. His brows set with concentration, he twisted each iced together strand, untangled them. Her hair softened under his touch, ice melting. As he worked, her head felt lighter, unburdened by the heaviness of the ice. Her eyes flickered close.

When his palm touched her face, she almost mewed from how soothing his warmth felt against her skin. Without even realizing, she'd leaned into that toasty hand. Just at that moment he drew away, leaving the ghost of heat. Kagome pouted, eyes drawing open.

Kouga moved his chin up and down, as if his point was made.

"Do you understand now? My body is warmer than any damned blanket. I have so much heat for you."

Kagome considered this, teeth drawn to her lip. Should she risk it? He was shirtless, for goodness sake! Baring all that honey licked, masculine skin. _But warm skin_, her body reminded her. _Warm where you're so cold._ But…but…

"I can't."

She could not, for someone else had come in; right into her thoughts, plucking the strings of guilt. This intruder had a way of doing this and he'd given her pause in many moments of life. Cancelled dates with nice boys in the future, abandoned dinners with her family; he was the man that made her leap through wells and back. He always found an opening in her mind, always a reserved spot for him to invade her thoughts. Even when he was gone. Even when he left her.

Kagome edged to the other side of the bed, creating distance between herself and Kouga. With knees drawn to her chest, she considered not the way she shivered, or how each limb felt ice-dipped. No, she pondered only the state of her heart. Even after Inuyasha snapped it in half and shoved the pieces under the table, even when he skipped off in hell to follow Kikyo. Even after choosing the fire over Kagome, Inuyasha managed to wrench her chest in a distraught knot. She would deny herself warmth to avoid betraying him. He wasn't even there, did not care enough to be.

And she still cared.

Their parting was so clear in her mind. It was only days ago, after all. Dry emptiness stitched his voice as he said the damning words, the gold of his eyes flat and dull as sand.

"_I am going with Kikyo."_

They'd sat there for a long time after that, the sunrise a burn at their backs. When Kagome finally found her voice, she couldn't say much.

"_You'll leave to Hell, then. With Kikyo."_ Even after, long ago, I'd saved you from it. Her dragging you to hell. Almost lost my own life in the process. And still, you will go by free will now.

From the mention of the woman's name, the gold poured back into Inuyasha's gaze. With little apology, no shamed head scratch or averted gaze, he'd nodded.

"_Yes I will. Forever."_

The walls of Kouga's room were a blur of blue gray stone. Kagome was confused until she blinked. Oh, yes. Tears lay heavy in her eyes, quivered in time with her shivers. With a firm blink, she tried to force them back, but one stray one sneaked out. It traveled down her cheek, trickled to her chin. She let it.

Kouga was there before it dropped.

He caught the tear on his finger, inspected it for a heartbeat, and sucked the tip.

"You are crying. Why?"

He moved his head, tried to catch her eye. Kagome turned away, wouldn't look at him.

"Oh," He said, staring at her turned cheek as if the answers were drawn across her pallid skin. "_He_ causes this."

A slight tremble forked across Kouga's shoulders. His hands boiled into a fist

"I cannot stand for this. He makes you cry. If he weren't in "

"Please, Kouga. I don't want to discuss it. "

Kouga settled the fist to the blanket, forced them to unfold. He paused, took a breath. From the corner of her blurred vision, Kagome watched the struggle in his form as he soothed down –what? Anger, regret? Something untangled in Kagome's chest, loosening the knotted bind. She dabbed away her wet eyes, even forced out the smallest of smile.

_This is why you came here, Kagome. Kouga sees you, cares for you. Like any good male friend, he wants to punch out the loser that hurt you. _He_ deserves your heart._

Kagome crushed down that last thought with a head shake.

_Too deep. Won't even touch on that. _

On another note, it was silly of her to shiver in this bed with a source of warmth a hand's touch length away. Especially with the source so willing.

Swallowing her guilt, and what she imagined to be Inuyasha's protesting scream, she moved closer to Kouga. Kouga alerted at her movement, glancing up just as her hip bumped his. Even from under the sheet wrap, her skin tingled at the contact, like she'd touched his bare skin. Glints of surprise settled into curiosity, if she judged the purse of his lips right, the spread in his bright pupils. Gaining control of himself, he laid his hand on Kagome's forehead.

"You are still ice."

He drew the hand away and Kagome inwardly grumbled as the cool air replaced the warmth. At least their hips still touched since he'd made no move to actually part from her side. With another swallow, she grounded her side even closer to him. Kouga audibly gasped, remained still. Kagome was red as a burning coal and kept her eyes straight forward, studied the walls.

"The boys told me you made these." She said, propping her chin towards the wall carvings.

Kouga's body, tight with every second they touched, relaxed a little. He looked around at the art, then pointed out a drawing of a pack of wolves. They ran in loose formation, a larger, sleeker one in the lead.

"I created that when I became Wolf Prince of the Eastern Mountains. One of my proudest. We took a run in celebration, a full day and night across the countryside. I'd hardly had the energy to carve it after all that running, but I wanted to capture the details as they were fresh."

His gaze settled on his walls, thoughts gleaming across his eyes.

As she gradually unthawed, with Kouga's hip pressed against hers, even her heart had a chance to melt. She wondered what significance the other scenes he'd carved had, what each made him feel.

"You're a talent artist," Kagome said.

Like caught, he glanced between Kagome and the carvings.

"Uh, you really think so?" He asked.

"Of course. They're so detailed and lifelike. Each drawing looks like it'll jump right out of the wall at me. It's amazing."

A light sheen of pink touched Kouga's face and he cleared his throat.

"That means a lot to me," he said, voice gruff.

Kagome smiled a little, turning her face to allow him space to recuperate. She had to admit; it was pretty cute, the proud and loud wolf demon becoming embarrassed by her words. _Hmm. He should know how I feel._ Moonlight gaped across her from the open, night-exposed ceiling as she raised her next toward it. When Kouga finally recovered, his face followed where hers looked to. Awareness snapped in him.

"Of course." He loosened from the blankets, climbing out of the bed.

"What is it?" She sunk lower into the furs, missing his warmth already.

"The ceiling. It is open and freezes you even more. I will have it closed." With hands to hips, he howled out three rhythmic calls. His voice echoed against the gray blue stones walls, exploded into the night air. Within minutes, male faces appeared in the opening.

"What can we do for you, Kouga?" one called.

Kouga motioned.

"Seal the rock tight. Let no cold pass through."

The men caught sight of Kagome, bundled in the bedding, and from the slinky looks they exchanged with one other, she knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Surely, surely." One said. They let out gruff chuckles as they pushed the stone barricade over.

Kouga grunted, eyes rolling and Kagome bit down on her smile. She supposed any man would assume their leader was ready to do _something _with a woman in his bed. And she was too cold to try and correct their thinking. Her teeth chattered and as the moonlight disappeared, the husky glow of the wall fires looked dewier. Even in the cold, she liked the moonlight. It always served to calm and clear her mind. Especially sleeping beneath them with Inuyasha watching from the nearest tree.

And there he was again, poking sadness in her chest. But at this moment, the feelings refused to linger.

For Kouga stared at her, all male and present, and his hot, hot eyes were warmer than Inuyasha's moonlight could ever be. And without the wolf prince in bed beside her, all that chill that had started to thaw was crawling back. Fast.

Kouga crouched next to the bed again and slipped inside. He moved close to her again, but as before, did not touch her. Kagome's legs shook from beneath the blankets, but it wasn't the sort of chill one got from cold air. Taking a deep breath, she let the words out.

"I have agreed to let you warm me." She said. She gave herself no time to chew the words, fearing she would swallow them and she was too, too cold for that.

"Agreed?" Kouga asked. He tapped his thigh with long, tanned fingers. Kagome watched, and when she glanced away from the movement and into his face, she noted a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Yes…" she raised an eyebrow. "Objections?"

Kouga laughed.

"Oh, no. none at all. It is just…" he sent her a half-lidded that made her heart pound in anticipation. "If I accept your offer, I will warm you in my way."

Kouga's fingertips tapped his lap again. Up down, up.

_Be still, oh stupid heart_, Kagome chided. Her pulse was ramming up, playing the game of how fast blood could race through her body and make her tingle all over.

"And what's your way?" she asked, though she had a pretty sharp guess.

Kouga missed no beat; he flipped the thick wrap of furs from Kagome's shoulders. The cold exposure had no chance to settle for she was already between his arms, his chest against her back.

"This," he said, shifting so her body buried deeper into his lap. His breath fanned over her still damp hair. "Is my way."

Color powdered Kagome's cheeks, her breath escaping faint and quickly. She didn't move, forgot how to speak. His legs fully encased her own, bare skin ironed against her cloth covered legs.

"Objections?" Kouga asked, lips paused at her ear.

Kagome's breath hitched, but finally, breathlessly answered him.

"None at all."

Kouga's laugh rumbled through her chest, seeming to enjoy that she threw his same words back at him. The vibration of his laugh tingled straight to her toes. All the awkward or embarrassment that should have made her weasel from his arms faded away, for she couldn't get over his warmth. The ice of her skin rushed away at their constant touch, as if she was standing under direct ways of sunlight. As the heat seeped into her bones, she audibly sighed.

"This…this feels so nice," she said.

Kouga bent in a little more, wrapping his arms tighter over her form.

"I agree." He said.

"I meant the heat," she said, rolling her eyes.

He shifted his face right beside hers, waiting until they caught eyes.

"So did I."

His face disappeared into her hair as he inhaled it, so deep that the pull of air in his chest quivered against her back. Her moist strands softened under the release.

"You smell so rich and sweet. Like exotic fruit. I have always wondered about that."

"Oh…" she said, clutching a lock of her hair between a finger, not sure how to explain. Of course, it could just be something unique about her, why she smelled different. Then again, it could be because she was from a future several centuries before his. And how did a girl explain that? Inuyasha only believed it because he'd been there.

Kouga took her hand in his, pulling it up until she felt the warmth of his breath on the fingertips. Her heart paused, expecting his kiss to moisten them. Instead, he turned her hands over, palm up, as if exploring, inspecting. She twisted in his arms, curious as to what he'd see…

And realized her movement brought her flush against him, breasts against bare chest. He noticed too, for he paused in his inspection of her palm, his eyes drifting down to hers. His pupils flared with color, alertness.

There was a pause of seconds where no one seemed to breathe. They stared at each other, her hand still cradled in his palm, hair drying in soft black layers.

_Why aren't I turning away?_ She asked herself. _Why do I not want to?_

Her heart didn't pang with guilt either, for though his eyes flared with intensity, he did not push, did not try to persuade her to do anything. He didn't prod about the past or about her feelings. He just shared a world of thoughts in that gleaming reflection. Asked nothing in return.

He gave his warmth, his stories, his bed. He tried to know her, but didn't demand her secrets. She recalled how in the hot springs earlier that day, he'd _tested the waters_ with her but pulled back when she told him no. Recalled how he asked her to sit with him at dinner, didn't tug her there as if entitled. Sure, she still sensed he felt some possessiveness of her, but he was giving her choices. Letting her make the calls. She liked that.

"Thank you," she said, a sigh in her voice. Before he could respond, she placed her head against his chest. His breath etched, but after a moment he loosed her hand from his.

"Anything, Kagome."

Her eyelids lowered from the slow roll of his voice. She meant to say more, that she didn't mean just for warming her up, but for understanding. For offering her a place in his home and his heart, even if it was just companionship. _Thank you, Kouga…._ So many words hung just at the tip of her tongue, but her eyelids hung heavier.

… …

By the time Kagome opened her eyes again, soft and new daylight had spread over the room. She lay on her belly, spread out like a gliding falcon. Softness clutched her chest and she felt warm, but not as warm as last night…then her brain took a moment to register what had awoken her in the first place.

Someone knocked at the door, female voices muffled through the stone. She raised her head, brain still fuzzy with sleep. The room looked just as she remembered. Stone furnishings, royal looking pillars, the lifelike wall carvings. The only different from last night was that a warm man held her in his arms. Now there was no one.

* * *

Hi guys! Couple of things. First off, thank you so much Ellie for notifying me that one of my previous chapters was a duplicate. I had went back and made some corrections earlier this week and must have replaced that chapter with the wrong one. So it's all fixed now.

Secondly, I'm so thankful for all of you taking the time to read this. It is very encouraging to see a new review and story favorite and alert. To answer some more questions, I plan on updating _When Will You Love Me_? next week (fingers crossed, I've been loaded with homework lately!) so sign onto the alert if you're interested in that piece. If I don't update that piece next week, then expectantly the week after. Either way, I hope to update either this story or WWYLM next week. Maybe both if I get more control of my school duties.

Well, enough chatter from me! Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Confessed

_I, I know what you did  
Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss  
Love is dancing on my finger  
He got to the heart of the matter and lingered_

-San Francisco, Vanessa Carlton

* * *

The dewy glow of sunrise lit up the mountains and Kouga stretched his arms towards it. He yawned, sliding his lips together as cool air glazed his skin like a ghost's touch. Though his natural heat muted the chill, his lips curled lazily. Rubbing a hand across his bare chest, Kouga's thoughts flew well beyond the distant cliffs that he stared across and to Kagome.

Her body had _needed_ him last night. He couldn't forget that.

Having her soften into his lap, body snug against his, had done everything to relax her and everything to shoot his nerve endings on end. When she'd finally fell asleep, all snug against him, her gentle breaths had roughened his into pants, his breath edging towards a moan. Even with her in his arms, he couldn't do what he wanted. He held her like a friend lending heat, not as lovers do. And yet his limbs throbbed for her, for there to be more in the way she plunged herself deep in his lap. He wasn't fooled; she only sought his heat.

Still he'd wanted to flip her onto the bed, rip off that damp dress, and show her just how warm he could make her. His wolf yelped at the thought and it took a lot of calm breathing to make sure none of that happened.

Unable to take it, he'd drawn their pressed-together bodies flat to the bed. After holding her close for a few long moments, he carefully drew her away from his arms and placed her under the furs. He observed her there; she whined a little when he parted from her, one of her hands reaching out, but soon she'd settled down into the bedding and fell into slumber.

He tightened with the urge to joining her again, but instead turned to blow out the fires. Without another lingering look, he headed into the hot springs.

The sweltering water had relieved some of the hard tension being close to Kagome had spurred. Without a flicker of guilt, he indulged in a fantasy of them, knowing it was better to ride out his dirty thoughts in the bath than to end up practicing his desires on her. In his daydreams, they made love. First in the bed, then in the very hot tub he boiled within. Red and slippery, their bodies would be so tangled, they'd never loosen.

After that reverie in the hot tub, he needed a cool dip to bring him back to earth. Heading out to the cliffs, the spring had cleared and all the wolves were gone. So he swam alone, lazy strokes through the water, and then climbed back up to watch the moon from the platform.

By the time his hot thoughts had cooled down with his body, the moon had faded until sunlight replaced it. A new day. Only four more to go. To convince her to stay for many, many more.

Kouga finished his stretching, popping out the ball of tension, then rose. Collecting the armor and katana he'd left on the cliff the other night, he secured the plate and weapons to his person and began to head back inside.

He paused. The hairs on his neck flared, instincts blaring. Kouga flattened to the ground just as a burly figure leapt overhead. It landed just where Kouga had nearly stepped.

"Sneaky pouncing seemed beneath you, Burku," Kouga said, climbing onto his feet.

Burku stumbled about before righting himself, his lips pulled up in a half grin.

"Had to take you down somehow. Haven't forgotten how you heaved me over your shoulder like a fresh kill."

Kouga picked spare dust from his shoulder, shrugging.

"You asked for it. Now if you'd really like to fight me for it… " Cracking his claws, Kouga rounded his neck from his shoulders then met Burku's eyes in a steel blue stare. "I'm all yours."

Burku froze. With a jittery laugh, he shook his blond head.

"Nah, nah. I'll forgive you. This time."

Kouga winked, then brushed past him, marching toward the cave mouth. Burku's voice called after him.

"Heading in to see your mate?"

Kouga stopped, twisting mid-step. The words panged in him, like tasting something sweet just as someone pulled the cup away.

"Kagome is not my mate," Kouga said, gaze falling to the ground._ Yet. _

Burku lifted his eyebrows, angling a head in the general direction of the cave.

"And don't they know it."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. Oh, yes they did. Kagome was unclaimed; even with his obvious affections, it wouldn't stop any male that wanted to sneakily steal a bite from his plate, so to speak. He'd admit, there were some strong, legible wolves in his pack. And Kagome, free willed as she was, had all rights to say aye or nay to whomever approached her. Kouga growled. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder to see who lied in the cave hall. There was only a scatter of wolves and some children, one including Burku's little one, Rosella. No one with interest in the conversation that'd spread it around. It might be time for a second opinion on the Kagome situation. He didn't have much experience with relationships and to hell if his boys were experts. But Burku was happily coupled. Before he joined the pack, he'd spent a lot of time within the human world too. Even with a she-wolf mate, the man had to know about human girls and how to better keep them at your side.

"Let's talk over some morning boar," Kouga said, clasping Burku by the shoulder.

* * *

"Feudal era thongs?" Kagome glanced at the extremely sheer, silky material in her hands then back to the two young wolf females before her. Both looked confused.

"Is that a human term for sensual undergarments?" said the girl who spoke the most, brushing back shaggy brown hair.

"Um…yes," Kagome said, biting her tongue.

"Then you're right. It is a _thong_."

The young adolescent heaved another load of clothes on her shoulder, layering garments one by one onto the stone surface of what appeared to be a vanity. The other female, a small blonde who tucked her head whenever Kagome looked her away, helped by folding the clothes. Kagome put down the "sensual undergarment" and moved closer to watch, standing on the other side of the vanity.

She tried not to slip in present day lingo but surprise had caught her off guard. Not only were there so many clothes - dresses, tops, skirts of all fabrics and textures, wolf's fur edged into each article - but silky little numbers, some quite sheer, including a number of panties and bra-like tops.

"We hope you find your wardrobe appeasing," said the brown haired one, her gaze wavering.

"Thanks, but…" From the girls' slouching shoulders, they looked like they were awaiting a verbal whiplash. Kagome was going to say she couldn't possibly accept all these clothes. Instead, she bit on the comment, smiling. "I think I need help deciding what to wear."

Light returned the girls' eyes, and they began to piece through the clothing. Kagome was reminded of her friends back in Tokyo. Whenever she did return to the future and strip off her school girl outfit, her friends loved to rummage through her clothes and pick out cute things for her to wear, things surely to impress her "dangerous boyfriend."

"I'm particularly fond of this." The brown haired girl held up a wine colored skirt with tawny fur trimming. "My mother sewed it herself."

Kagome reached for the garment, flattening it across her lap. "This is gorgeous. I'll have to thank her."

_Plus everyone else who gave me these clothes, _she thought, hoping some were throwaway clothes no one had use for any longer. Still, she doubted it. Why did Kouga have his women draft this full wardrobe, knowing she'd only stay for a short while? She'd told him in the spring the other day a wardrobe wasn't necessary. Just a couple of clothes to hold her through. If this wide selection was some misplaced hope he had that she'd remain… Kagome shook her head_. No, he's just excessive like that. That's all. I can't stay and he knows that. My family, plus the memories…_

"This would look lovely with it," the blonde said in a small voice, hesitantly pushing a crimson top Kagome's way.

Kagome took it, smirking. The layered fabric reminded Kagome of the villager garment Sango often wore.

"You girls are quite fashionable," she said.

Both girls blushed.

"We will dress you," they said.

The girls rushed at her side, removing her dress. Kagome blushed but allowed them to fit her into her new clothes but insisted on picking out the underwear herself. She ignored the thong and went for the least sensual looking panties that fully covered her bottom. Finally dressed, the girls made their final tugs, stepped back, and just stared at her.

"Is it on wrong?" Kagome asked, fussing over the skirt.

Shaking her head, the small blonde pointed beyond Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned, noting the body length mirror a short distance away. Kagome approached, the girls following. She reached the mirror, drawing in a breath.

She looked… majestic. A vibrant change from her schoolgirl wardrobe and even the dress she'd worn yesterday. This outfit definitely suited her. With her dark hair capping her shoulders and the sophisticated yet comfortable skirt and top, Kagome felt…brighter, like a freshly washed shirt, but still her wild-haired self. The girls' muted coos and murmured whispers of _beautiful _made her flush.

"How did they get my measures so spot on?" Kagome wondered aloud, turning to inspect herself at all angles.

"The Prince gave us very exact instructions. He has you memorized from the circle of your hips to the glide of your bosom."

"Oh," Kagome glanced away, fighting off another wave of a blush. She shuffled on her feet as the girls looked about the room in amazement. They'd probably never seen Kouga's chambers before. They were lower ranking wolves, she could tell, and seemed insecure about their positions in the pack.

She knew about the rule about having to invite someone into the room. So she'd exercised it when the girls had knocked, presenting Kagome the clothes. Still, they'd insisted on staying at the door and handing her the garments. All to avoid actually entering the room.

"We don't want to threaten your position," The brown haired one had said. "Kouga will be angry with us."

"But if he put you up on giving me these clothes, do you really think he'd want me to carry them in myself?" Kagome had reasoned, knowing it was the only way to get the girls comfortable enough to actually enter the room.

It'd worked.

"How was it?" the small blonde said, breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed what you said," Kagome asked.

The preteen angled her chin. Kagome followed with her eyes, stopping at Kouga's grand bed centering the room. The beds were still ruffled, blankets and furs tossed about around the elevated expanse.

"Sleeping," The blonde said, flushing. "With the prince."

The girls giggled at Kagome's mortified face. All sorts of scenarios probably played through their heads.

"No, no, nothing like that happened!" Kagome exclaimed, waving out her hands as if to wash away their imaginations.

Their giggles only got louder.

"Did he hold you like this?" The brunette clutched her arms to herself.

"And nibble on your neck as you joined?"

"So romantic," The blonde squeaked.

"It must be nice, being loved by a man like that."

"And to make love that ruffles the sheets so violently."

"I can't wait until I'm a woman. I'm going to mate with a warrior wolf from the western mountains."

A nervous jitter of laughter escaped Kagome's lips. She glanced to the door, fearing Kouga might saunter in at any moment and hear them. The girls continued with their gushing. She had to fan out her hands to quiet them.

"We didn't… I mean…" how could she say this? They couldn't have been older than fourteen. Just how mature were wolf girls? She turned the train of her words again. Deciding to take on a motherly tone, she took them by the shoulders and turned them, the bed now out of their vision.

"Girls, you have to take things slow with any wolf you meet, understand? Do not go rushing to mate just because a guy is a warrior."

"But warriors are strong. Plus mating to one would raise our titles," The brunette explained.

Kagome shook her head.

"Strength and status isn't all a girl should consider in a guy. Your wolf has to be sweet too. Attentive to your feelings. Considerate. And definitely don't pick a guy who has a wandering eye for some other woman he met before you." Kagome grimaced. _That slashes Inuyasha out of the running._

"In short, a prince like Kouga?"

Kagome's heart drummed. Well, it wasn't exactly what she was thinking. Sweet. Attentive to her feelings. Considerate. She was just naming the things Inuyasha _wasn't_ persistent in, but somehow she'd been describing Kouga. How he was _all _the time.

The girls looked at Kagome with their anxious eyes, awaiting her answer. What could she say? It wasn't like she could say their leader wasn't a good role model for a man. In fact, he was a very good one, wasn't he? Even if they had it all wrong. Even if Kagome and the prince weren't exactly together… he was still a good man.

With a swallow, Kagome gave a nod.

"Yes," she admitted. "Exactly."

"Thank you," a male voice rumbled. Kagome turned around just as Kouga walked in, a smile lingering on his lips.

_Uh-oh_, Kagome thought, flipping through her brain for ways she could amend her words. Nothing came.

* * *

Hi all,

I'd like to say a big thanks to my new beta-reader (kittykritik) for looking over this, and thanks to all the other offers, I really appreciate them and I appreciate all who read this fan fic! Fall semester ends next week and I'm only taking one class during my month break, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update each week. That includes for the other story "When Will You Love Me?" which I haven't gotten to as of yet. Just know I'm trying! :]

Yellowspotlight89


	12. Quiet Words

_All she's got is the way he looks  
Many miles on the other side,  
He had overheard her choice  
And he delved off her cliffside._

-Let it be, Blackmill and Veela

* * *

Kagome wished to crawl under one of many rocks in the cave and hide for the next few days. Why did her brain choose now to shut down, leaving her without a quick explanation as to why she'd flattered Kouga as she did? With no words to amend the flattery he'd overheard, her face bloomed red, her new shirt and skirt suddenly too stuffy.

Kouga watched the red play over her face, his head tilted to the side.

"No need to be ashamed, Kagome. It makes a man feel good to hear such words."

The young wolf girls covered their mouths, smiles bursting from the cracks of their fingers. Seemed everyone was having a good time from Kagome's little praises but her.

"It's not what I meant," she blurted, tongue dumb and heavy as she dropped out a clumsy explanation. "I really didn't have anyone in mind when I said those things."

"But you agreed that those qualities suited me."

"Yes, but…"

Kouga placed a finger across her parted lips.

"Then rest that mouth of yours, Kagome. There's no need to amend your statement."

His gaze intensified.

"And I'll have to agree. I am definitely sweet. Attentive, considerate…" Kouga dragged a finger down her parted lips. "And as loyal as wolf mates come."

Kagome felt flustered, but didn't draw away. That small touch sent warmth to her body, memories of last night's chill. Even though, with him staring at her like that, heat was the last thing she might have needed.

"But I'm not, uh. I didn't…"

"So you did not mean those things you said?" Kouga asked, the finger paused against the plush of her lip. He stared at her steadily, eyes open, unblinking. There was no pressure in that gaze, no demand to hear what he wanted. Just an honest question.

And he deserved an honest answer. She sighed.

"Well, I did." Her breath tickled the edge of Kouga's fingertip, still resting on her lip. "You are all those things. That's why you're such a good friend to me."

"Friends," Kouga said, finally moving his finger from her lip. He made no move to part from her, though, as they were standing face to face, his head bent and lowered to her height so they stared at one another eye to eye.

"I hear in some places, friends means mate. Yes?"

Kagome nudged Kouga's shoulder with the flat of her hand, smirking.

"Nice try," she said.

He smiled too.

"And I'll keep trying."

Kagome's heart jumped out of rhythm as Kouga's blue eyes darkened in color, deepening into the rich shade of an ocean under sunset. The room around them became a mere blur of blue gray stone as she stared, and she leaned in as if to catch the hidden layers of blue blended within the wolf demon's eyes, her sight narrowed onto his face. The strong clean jaw line, angular ears, his tussled black hair falling between sharp eyebrows.

Kouga leaned in too. His hand eased through her hair to soften at the nape of her neck, steadying her in place. Kagome's breath snagged in her throat as Kouga studied her, his gaze drawing from her eyes to her cheeks, settling onto her lips. He licked his own.

He leaned in, closer, closer...and Kagome's lids fell, anticipating the sticky slide of his mouth against hers, a kiss that she should stop, but for some reason, wasn't moving. Instead of meeting her lips, his nose nudged her throat, smoothing across the surface. He took in a deep pull of air, inhaling her scent.

"Sweet and rich as always, like berry bushes. The floral, fruit and all."

When he pulled back, Kagome released the breath she'd taken hostage. She'd thought he would kiss her. And yet, she hadn't stopped him or pulled away.

Oh, yes. Her brain had definitely shut down. _But he didn't kiss me_. She inwardly chuckled, though in her head the sound rang as hysterical. _I knew he wouldn't. That is why I didn't bother to shove him away. That's right. _

Th two stood incredibly close, and from the way Kouga stared down at her, eyes dark, Kagome's skin flushed, her skin too thick and too thin all at once. Thick from the hot blush running across her skin and thin because, as Kouga looked at her, it was like he saw it all. As if he plucked each of her thoughts from her skull and tossed them back at her with his ocean eyes. _I have you long figured out. _They seemed to say. _I know that you want me too._

Her senses were still on vacation, but through the fog in her head, she shook her head as if to say no to the silent words in Kouga's eyes. The deep blue of his oceans faded as if sunlight had broken through. With a shrug, he gave Kagome a half-hearted smile, his face hidden behind hair as he looked away.

As his eyes pulled away from hers, she feel cold. Why was that? Insanity, insanity. That is what it was.

Kouga's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Len and Myri," he said. "What is your business?"

Kagome straightened, turning toward the wolf girls that had made themselves quiet in the last few minutes. They wore dreamy looks, but were chuckling like giddy squirrels. As they noticed Kouga growling between his teeth, they gasped, stepping backwards and knocking into the dresser where Kagome's new clothes lay.

"Well?" He snapped.

The girls dropped to the floor, heads bowed.

"Len and I came to deliver the clothes you requested, Prince." The brunette one who Kagome assumed was Myri said.

"Y-yes." Len added. "We would have left straight away, but wished to help your woman dress. We weren't eavesdropping at all. Promise."

As if just noticing she wasn't wearing what he'd last seen her in, Kouga's gaze roamed down Kagome's body. It wasn't a brief glance either. His gaze rolled down her form at leisure, his lips sliding together with obvious interest. Kagome shifted in place under his assessment, drawing an arm around her chest.

"Well," Kouga said. His voice was rough and he cleared it. "Many thanks, girls. You are dismissed."

The young wolfs rose from their knees.

"Thank you, Kouga."

Len and Myri bowed to Kouga then turned to Kagome, biting down on smirks as they curtsied and hurried out of the room. Their giggles stretched across the walls, radiating across Kouga's chambers.

"See there, Len." Myri's too loud voice echoed. "We need a love like _that_."

"Okay!" Kagome said, slapping her palms together and turning away from Kouga. If she pretended her human ears hadn't caught those echoing words, perhaps Kouga wouldn't bring it up and pry more confessions out of her. And if she didn't look at him, he couldn't send her that knowing glance, or wag a thick, arched eyebrow her way. To avoid it all, she busied herself at the new garments.

"These clothes are so beautiful," she said, running her hands down the pile.

"Hmm…"

Kouga approached and stopped behind Kagome. He stood so close, right at her shoulder. Their bodies shared the same air, but he never touched her. Just reached over her, flipping through the garments he'd had fashioned. Kagome continued riffling through the piles as well, her game of pretend still at high force.

_If I act like his closeness doesn't affect me, it won't._

She could lie in her head, but her body couldn't fib, her breath cutting into short, irregular pants at his closeness. Her fingers trembled around the white fur cuffs she held.

"Very beautiful. Indeed," Kouga said. His head curved to the side. Slowly, she glanced away from the clothes, meeting Kagome's waiting eyes. "As is the one filling them."

Kagome's hand dropped the cuffs then clutched onto the nearest item. It was the damn thong she'd stuffed away from earlier. She dropped it quick and slid away from the bubble of space Kouga had created with their bodies. Putting distance between them, Kagome headed toward his bed, folding the furs and coverings on the pallet neatly.

"It's a bit excessive, though, don't you think? I couldn't possibly wear all these clothes within a few days. You should send some of them back. Give them to others who could actually use them."

She glanced over her shoulder at him to read his reaction. There was a pleased smile on his lips. He knew what she was up to, slithering away from him every few seconds. Shaky hands, erratic heartbeat. He had her. He had her good.

"You're right. When you visit again, the clothes will be here for your use."

Kagome finished making the bed, sadness punctuating her mood. There would be no visiting. When she went through the well, all of this would end. Her time in the feudal era over. Everyone she'd met- including him and definitely Inuyasha- cut off from her forever. But Kouga didn't know that, and it wasn't something she could easily explain. Still, she didn't feel right letting him cling to dead-end hopes.

"I may not be able to visit after I leave, Kouga."

Kouga frowned, stepping over from the dresser.

"Why not?"

"My village is complicated to reach. It's why I need Kirara to take me."

There was definite truth in that statement. Her home was extremely far, centuries far even. And she needed Kirara to take her because she and the rest of her friends understood what happened when Kagome leapt into the well and dissapeared. Kouga would not. He didn't trust magic, never fond of Inuyasha's wind scar and definitely distrustful of Kagura's wind sorcery. If Kagome dropped into the well and disappeared, he'd likely panic, assuming something sinister had taken her away. She didn't want him wasting energy trying to save her or even worse, mourning if he'd thought the time portal had harmed her.

So it was best not to reveal the truth. The less he knew, the better.

"Remember last night when I told you of the run my men and I took day and night across the countryside?" Kouga asked. "Or even my long travels across the land, seeking Naraku? Distance does not bother me. Wherever you are, I will come to see you. And whenever you'd like to come back with me, your things will be waiting. Just as I will."

Kagome shook her head.

"The way to my home is not a place you can wake up and decide to set out too. It is very, very far and as I'd said before, complicated to reach."

Kouga's hands settled on his hips and he took to pacing Kagome.

"I do not see what's so difficult about this. Do you think I'm not fast enough?"

Kouga was beside her in a flash. Kagome flinched, and he smirked.

"Or strong enough?"

He gripped Kagome's waist and she yelped as her feet left the floor. In one quick sweep, Kouga had her bent over his shoulder. Kagome glared from her hoisted position, barging her fists against his back.

"Not this again!" she shouted, flashing back to the night before when he'd dangled her around like a plaything.

"Of course not. You've already proven who's best at those sorts of challenges. I have other plans."

Her eyes narrowed but before she could demand an explanation, Kouga flew into action. With her breath caught in her throat, Kagome bounced against his shoulder blade, digging her nails into his furs to stay in place. Kouga stopped as they reached the door, closing it behind him with just the edge of his foot. She blinked. Strong was an understatement.

Kouga sped ahead again. Cutting through the sunlit hall, he raced past wolves, pressing to the walls to avoid being trampled under their leader's quick feet. When the two arrived at the main cave room, everyone turned to stare, poised around various food dishes.

"Hello everyone," he said, using the flat of his hand to salute the room. "I wish you all a good breakfast. Until then, I'll be on my way."

He zoomed out the room and through the cave entrance without another word. He stopped when they were outside.

"So what are these plans?" Kagome asked, using her chance to breathe to address the issue at hand.

His hand wove around and latched onto her ankle.

"You'll see."

Her skin tingled as Kouga manually positioned her dangling leg to wrap around his waist. Now both her legs clung to him, arms loosely gripping his shouldered furs. He repositioned those two, taking her hands and arranging them tight around his neck. Wind brushed up her arms and the exposed ankles not covered by her full skirt, but it felt refreshing; she stayed warm with Kouga's body flush to hers.

They were paused at the cliff's lip. Cool morning air licked Kagome's face, widening her eyes to the wondrous heights beneath her feet. The waterfall to her right, the forest further ways down, and a spread of mountains going on for miles.

Kagome had begun to admire the view more when Kouga's voice distracted her.

"Get ready," he said.

"For _wha_—" her words stretched into a scream as Kouga jumped off the cliff, surging them down the stomach-flipping heights below.

* * *

Kouga loved the scent of mountain air and his woman in the morning.

It was especially pleasing to have her, his woman, clinging to his back as he leapt through that crisp, morning wind. Kagome clung to his neck, her gasps cut off by his quick skipping across the rocky surfaces. He skidded down the neck of the cliffs, leaping forward and landing on bordering cliffside. Travelling deeper into the rocks, he tried to focus on the sights before him, the river cutting through the mountains, the forest expanding up ahead, but it was hard to concentrate. Kagome's pants in his ear were like shocks to his wide-awake loins, and her legs entwined at his waist, wrists digging into his collar, was the sweetest, tightest pressure.

He'd made her nervous. Well, yes, jumping between high cliffs would do that. But earlier in his chambers, she'd really gone flustered by his attentions. Questioning her on what she'd said about him to the young wolves had done the trick. Plus sliding up close to her body, plucking her nerves like nervous little flowers. When Kouga talked to Burku, the warrior had said he'd gotten Cora through similar tactics. He'd kept her on her toes, steadily pursuing her, cornering her, but always allowed an opening. It kept the woman on edge and excited, but also gave her the choice to flee if she so pleased. Kagome did not flee.

Kouga avoided pushing her too far, dancing about her to find where she'd give, seeking the weak spots in the armor she erected around herself to keep him out and stop what so obviously brewed between them. He had to admit, she was good at it too. Had been doing for as long as they'd met. But now it was time to crash down those walls, or at least nudge the foundation to encourage it to cave on its own.

_Just friends,_ Kouga thought, dropping to the ground. His feet raised dry clouds of dust as he landed. _We are so much more than that. Could be, if she allowed it._ He raised a hand to shift out the sunlight and watched up ahead. Their destination was further up. They could walk the rest away and reach it within a short while. But first… he angled his back to let Kagome slid off. She was wobbly on her feet and Kouga reached out to steady her, holding a hand to her waist.

"Are you well?" he asked, taking in her appearance. Her hair was wind-blown, heartily twisted around one side of her face, her pale face was brightened with an excited flush, heartbeat loud. He resisted the urge to lay his palm across her chest to feel that throb beneath his hands. He loved to be the cause of that hearty heartbeat, whether it was by making her nervous like he had in his rooms, or now, taking off the mountain without.

Kagome glanced up at him, hands padding out her skirt. Kouga followed the movement, taking the time to admire his woman in her new clothes. He loved how she looked in it; the layered top and skirt hugged and fell over her light curves in just the right places. She looked regal, though still the same girl in the green and white ensemble he'd snatched up so long ago. The clothes of his people did not change her, they _enhanced_ her.

He glanced up at a loud throat clearing. Kouga met Kagome's eyes. They were fierce, perhaps even angry.

"Did you even hear me?"

Kouga straightened, pulling his hand from where he'd detained it at her waist.

"Uh, come again?" He asked, a bit sheepish.

"I _said _what in the world was that about? Couldn't you have given me a heads up before you, ya know, dropped off the cliff and started bouncing around like the Energizer Bunny?"

_Energizer bunny? Kagome and her funny language, I will have to become familiar with it, though, if I am to fit in with her culture._

"What can I say? I am much like…an energizer bunny."

He winked, and Kagome fumbled to form words, mouth flapping with no sound. Oh yes, he must have said the right thing.

"Anyways, that was crazy. Insanity." He thought he heard her murmur, _kind of like my brain lately. _

_ "_But it was fun all the same, yes?"

Kagome looked ready to deny it, but paused. Hesitantly, she nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Even so, warn me next time. I don't like unexpectedly eating my heart."

"Next time you'll have a far warning." He tried to keep the amusement from twinkling from his eye, but it might have slipped out because Kagome frowned, hands now moved to her hips.

"And another thing; I didn't even grab shoes."

She pointed at her feet. Her little toes wiggled against the dusty earth.

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the spread of jagged rocks lay ahead. This was certainly a problem. Kouga's feet were hard enough that he would hardly feel their punctures, but Kagome's bare toes would surely be prickled. Without another word, he bent over.

"Hop on."

Kagome glanced down at his back, then up at the rocks ahead. She looked to move to his back but paused.

"I can handle it," she said, shoulders firmed. At that, she swished on ahead, head raised high and long black hair swaying across her back. Kouga admired the sight of his proud woman, shaking out of it when he realized just what his proud woman was willing about to walk into.

"But I'm warning you—"

"Just some rocks."

Kagome rose onto the tips of her toes and skipped across the jagged rocks. Kouga kept at pace, not pressing her. As much as he wished to keep her pretty feet without bruises, he wouldn't insult her by assisting her carry her.

"Just up ahead to that grassy path." He pointed forward.

Kagome kept her eyes on it, tongue poked to the side. Her every wince and squeak made him want to forget honoring her requests to just keep her safe, but he shoved down those protective instincts. But when they finally reached the grass, Kagome plopped onto the ground. She clutched her feet, eyes tight.

Her pain hit him like a kick in the stomach. Shoving forward, he kneeled to her side.

"Let me see," he demanded.

"It's not too bad, I just stepped on a really sharp one near the end of the path."

Kouga caught her foot, inspecting her dust covered foot. A splatter of blood marred the bottom, and he growled. Perhaps he should have obeyed those instincts and ignored her need to assert herself. The narrow line between giving his woman freedom and protecting her was really tripping him up. Well, he'd definitely make a purely instinctual decision now.

As Kagome shoved herself to her feet, Kouga swooped her up halfway, cradling her in his arms.

"I'll carry you the rest of the way," he said, starting off ahead.

Kagome protested but Kouga ignored her pleas, tightening his grip. She was pressed to his chest, her cheek against the swell of his pectorals. Her eyes flashed up to his face, down to his chest, and to the stream up ahead. If he weren't so intent on getting her cleaned up, he would've chuckled. The indecision in her eyes was always an interesting sight to see.

They reached a small stream where he set her down, but kept her ankle palmed. He scooped up water and slid it across her feet, cleaning off her toes and washing away the blood. The wound didn't bleed anymore, which made him sigh, and there were just small scrapes on her toes.

Finally releasing the flustered Kagome, she curled up with her knees to her chest.

"Thank you," she said, glancing between Kouga and the stream.

"Anytime."

He pushed his arms back, settling beside her.

"It's nice this morning," Kagome glanced up at the sky. "Peaceful."

Kouga agreed. It was warm, with the slight winds curling through their hair to remind them that it was autumn. Winter would be here soon; he could smell the distant chill in the air. He wished for it to speed up; perhaps if it became too cold, Kagome would postpone her journey home. She had said it was quite far, yes? Far enough that she assumed even he couldn't reach her.

Of course not. No matter where she was or how far, he would always reach her. Distance was never a factor. Still, his goal was to make her stay. And if she still intended to leave he would come with her, bringing her home to the den when she was ready. A melting feeling ran through his chest as he stared down at his woman, small but strong, brave, soft and human. Even in silence, this felt good. They were together.

"So," Kagome began, her voice sliding into the quiet. "What is it that you wished to show me?"

"Nothing," Kouga said.

He'd had no real plan. He just wanted her to himself, to enjoy and watch and get to know with words or silence.


	13. Granted

_We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive.  
It was you and me  
You grabbed my hand and you made me see  
What it could feel like  
And what it might be like  
You wrote my name in the sand._

-Endless Summer, Ashlee Simpson

* * *

Kagome remembered the time when her mother made sakuramochi. How mom had formed the rice in her loving hands, filled the pink cakes with a savory redbean paste. It was the day Kagome kept skirting around the house with no particular destination, intercepting through the kitchen to snatch up another cake. She never grew tired of them.

The sakuramochi weren't just good, they were addicting. The light flavor sugary, but not overwhelming. She'd curl the sweet around her tongue with each bite, spreading the flavor across her palette, appreciating the textures, the aroma.

And she dropped on her bed cradling an achy stomach that night. All her sweet snacking had given her a sugar overload, it's mild flavor sneaky enough to keep her coming back for more. A gradual overtaking. The silent, tiptoeing killer.

Sitting beside Kouga, with that unnervingly peaceful silence between them… it reminded Kagome of the sakuramochi. And the stomach ache it was sure to lead to.

Kouga's body blocked most the wind that flowed from the east, filtering it to her in a thin whisper. With his profile arched skyward, she shifted from her place in the grass, faux interest in the flower field beyond his shoulder though really just wanting to get a good look at him.

He looked so natural from his place on the grass, the wind riffling through his hair and teasing the fabric at his thighs. Kagome tucked her face away when that happened, but stole a couple more glances at him even as the wind played over his body. Just checking if it'd stopped, she told herself.

The silence was sweet. Rich and savory as a bean-filled cake. Kouga's hand, pressed to the grass, twitched between them and Kagome dug her nails into her tucked knees as the urge to lay her hands on that twiddling hand overwhelmed her. Nothing could mar how warm she felt with him, inches away. That's why she feared it all so much. Like the sakuramochi with its perfect amount of sweetness, indulging to moments like these was sure to give her an ache later. And despite knowing the risks, she didn't get up and flee. Didn't cut their time short.

_Indigestion, here I come. _

Kagome sighed. This wasn't right because it was too right.

_I can sit back and stare at this beautiful man- I mean- _morning_ all day. Saying nothing. Doing nothing._

She thought perhaps getting out of that demon cave air would clear her senses, but it was only heightening these strange impulses to touch him, these irrational thoughts toward him. A reoccurring one being that he'd lean forward in kiss her. She only had the era to blame now. Honestly, in what time period would she ever desire another male in her life when one had just slapped her to the sidelines? Was it a desperate urge to glue the frail fragments Inuyasha's rejection left her with?

If that were the case, sitting here with Kouga shouldn't feel so natural. When she looked at the black-haired man, her stomach ached with a hunger, but not the wild clawing one would expect from a needy girl that just wanted to forget her past. It was more like a burning yearning igniting from her belly, feathering out through every limb. One that made her gulp for breath and never catch it again.

Glancing over at the graceful lines of his face and the lost look in his skyward gaze, a tingling budded within her hand. She wished to skim a finger along his sharp jaw so the face would turn towards her. Then those guarded eyes would soften in the way she'd only seen them do for _her._ Only on her.

"Ka...gome?"

Kagome flinched, her arms unknotting from her knees and flattening to the grass. Gathering her bearings, she muttered under her breath about stupid silence and stupid thoughts.

"Didn't mean to frighten you," Kouga said. He shifted his weight to lean on one shoulder, facing her more. "But it is obvious you would like to talk. You have my attention now."

"Uh, why do you think I want to talk?" Kagome asked. She pulled her hair back with a shaky hand.

Kouga's mouth tugged into a smirk.

"You keep staring at me with a heavy concentration then looking away. I figure you are trying to gather the courage to say something important."

"Um…" Uh-oh. Caught.

_He saw how I stared at him? _

She thought the guy was studying the clouds or something!

How would she explain herself? Honestly wasn't an option. _Why, yes we should talk because this silence is too comfortable and I know how things turn out when they're too good. I keep coming back for more and end up hurting myself. But that isn't the reason I was staring at you. I was staring because, well, I want you._

_Is that it? I want him? No, no. 'Want' isn't the word. I don't…_

Kouga's tongue slid over his lips as if he tasted something sweet and Kagome snapped onto the little movement. Her teeth sunk into her own lip, fighting back on the sensation of…

_Want. _

"Uh, are you hungry?" she asked him, trying to distract herself from the nudging of her thoughts.

S_hut up, head. I do not…_

"Yes, I am hungry."

_Want him._

His eyes didn't break contact with hers, and as his hand reached out and enclosed her fingers, her shoulders softened, tensions uncoiled. She'd had the urge to touch him and he saved her the trouble. And the embarrassment of doing it herself.

Kouga stroked the pitch of her palm with his thumb, back and forth, unbearably slow. The caresses liquefied her chest and her body sagged to one side, moving in closer to him. He maneuvered his body so they were shoulder to shoulder. She was just getting used to his smooth caresses when he wrapped his free arm around her and drew their bodies flat onto the grass.

An explosive awareness of this full male body tightened Kagome's arms, legs, everything.

When Kouga released her hand, drew her onto his chest, her head fell against his bare skin and she glanced up, eyes wide on his face as if she couldn't believe what they were doing. Lying together, his bare chest against her hair… and she'd rather suffer that inevitable stomach ache than move away. Kouga's arms draped around her shoulders again, his hands stroking her fanned out tresses. With a clench in her jaw, Kagome clasped her hands together though all she wanted to do was trace Kouga's jaw line and feel if it were really as silken as it looked.

"Aren't wolves supposed to be hairy?" She asked, as if to supplement her desires to touch his smooth-looking face.

Kouga chucked and his chest vibrated against her back.

"I am hairy sometimes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Would you really like to know when I'm hairy?" Kouga whispered to her earlobe.

Kagome turned her head as the route of her thoughts dropped south, afraid he could read the dirty ideas that slipped in her head. He laughed again and the vibration soothed her tense back. Her body hadn't fully recovered from years of sleeping on dirt ground and travels about the country. Kouga kept laughing she wouldn't need a chiropractor.

With Kagome's turn, she now noticed small orchard of trees ahead. They bloomed with round, red fruits. Perhaps she'd grab some of those fruits and have breakfast. It might've been the true source of the burning hunger that was making her crave the man whose chest she leaned on. Fearing she'd do or touch somewhere stupid if she stayed a second longer, Kagome untangled from Kouga's arms, leaping to her feet to saddle toward the nearest tree. Scanning the branches for the fattest fruit, she plucked and gathered what appeared to be plums in her arms then skipped back over to Kouga.

He watched her from his spot on the ground, sitting up when the plums rolled to his feet.

"You hunted, Mate? How nice."

Kagome hid her grin in a bite.

"You said you were hungry."

Kouga glanced at the fruit on the ground then back at her, a brow slanted over his eye.

"I don't have the type of hunger satisfied with little fruits."

"Just shut up and eat a plum."

Kouga chuckled, palming one of the fruits. He took a bite and chewed carefully before pulling the plum away from his mouth. Juices glistened from his lips, a light tint of crimson mauve staining his mouth. As Kagome ate and tried not to stare at his lips, she thought of last night when they fed each other grapes and all the flirtations they'd exchanged. Perhaps this morning was an eating experience without the choking. Or flirting. Though she didn't mind the flirting as long as he didn't swing her around like a ragdoll. They ate their breakfast without a fuss, and Kagome spotted it again; the perfect silence between them.

Stomach ache, stomach ache.

As Kagome swallowed the last of a plum, her gaze angled to the top of her head. She strained her brain for words, but they offered her nothing. Groaning, she shook her head.

"I've got nothing," she said.

"Hmm?" Kouga wiped his mouth with an arm, his ankles crossed.

"Conversation. I can't think of anything to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I think the quiet is great."

_Exactly why I've been trying to crush it._

"Well, like you'd mentioned before. I want to talk."

"All right then," Kouga tapped his fingers on his cloth-coated thighs for a while then paused, eyes alit.

"Well, it is good you know I'm the perfect candidate for a mate," he said, biting down on another plum. "Though I do think strength and status add to my charm."

If she hadn't eaten all her plums, she'd have choked. Of course he'd reference back to her slip up in his room. Why'd she give him control of the conversation again?

"You hush," she said, leaning forward to poke him in the chest. "I already explained how that went."

"I know you did. And I'm quite flattered."

She poked him harder.

"You're so infuriating!" her voice echoed up to the trees.

"Do I infuriate you?" Kouga asked. When she nodded, he smirked, adding, "With oppressed feelings of love?"

"_Ugh_," she paused, fighting off the fire warning her skin. Oh, why'd he have to say things like that? She was feeling the liquefy again, especially at the "L" word. "I…you…I'm not…" She stopped, hot-faced and without a reply.

Kouga interrupted her struggles.

"I know how it feels to be at a loss of words," he smirked faintly. "Wolves …we are very physical creatures. Talk isn't our strong suit. Big words aren't much. But touch,"

Kouga caught Kagome's hand that at some point stopped poking him and was resting on his chest. As he dragged her body forward, she fell into the circle of his waist, and softened against his body. His hands steadied around her, hard on her waist. "Territory…that is where we are serious."

Kagome's breath hitched.

"And where is your territory?" she asked, breath uneven. She angled her eyes to survey the land beyond his shoulder, the mountains caressing the sky for deep miles.

Kouga noticed where she stared and nodded.

"Yes. These mountains, the nearby forests and trees. These are all mine for my pack is the strongest clan of demons in the area. Protectors, avengers. But this territory passes away. Rocks and trees aren't something I can cling onto."

As if to prove his point, his hands hitched at her back, hoisting her legs to wrap around him. Kagome gasped, her face leaned against his swelling build, ear rested against the rapid heartbeat. So he was affected by this too. Their closeness. If her own heartbeat had a voice, it was definitely thumping out one word. Want. Want. Want.

"The only physical territory I really care about is you. _You_ are mine, Kagome."

* * *

Kouga tightened his muscles for the slap, bracing him body and heart. He'd said the words that ran through his head every time he stared down at his woman.

Mine. All mine.

He'd explained before that words weren't a wolf's specialty, at least not in his experience. So what he could muster out had much more meaning.

He liked to_ show _Kagome how he felt more than anything, but with her body snug to him, all cool skin and brown eyes and trust, he'd found the inspiration. But he'd run down this terrain before. In the early days when he first encountered his woman and saw how loyal and brave she was, he'd claimed her as his own right before his warriors.

And she'd slapped him without an inch of skin to spare his glowing cheek, her own cheeks flaming bright even as she trembled with anger.

_I don't belong to anyone! _She'd said._ Get your hands off me! _

Ah, yes. He still remembered those words, and he braced his skin for the smack of rejection now. So he waited. And he waited.

The burning rejection did not come. Actually, he realized, his heart thumping so hard it felt lodged in the back of his throat, she was staring up at him with a steady gaze. A tremble worked her shoulders but it wasn't an angry tremble but one coiled with nerves, the good kind. He sniffed the air. No fear saturated her sweet smelling form. Light perspiration, anticipation, and oh yes…a scent he waited so long to scent from her.

Arousal.

This was his chance, but should he take it? His little fighter was biting her lip and holding his gaze as if it took all she could to keep herself from leaping off his lap and running away. Moving one of his hands from her waist, he drew her thick black hair from her crown to her back, clearing it from her eyes.

"Would you let me?" he said, curving her face with his hand. His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Her eyes narrowed, her breath shaky as she released it. She was so still and quiet, he almost repeated the question. Then gradually she nodded her head under the palm cupping her cheek.

So he did it. Before she could say _wait!_ Before she'd have time to flip it through her overworked head anymore, he shut his eyes, leaned in and kissed her.

It took one swoop of his head and her lips sank under his. His mouth engulfed her for a moment before he pulled back to sprinkle gentle pecks across her lips. He expected her to taste as she smelled, that wild berry and floral scent, but the sugary plum flavor coated her essence. Determined to sample her natural taste, he brought his lips deeper to hers, earning a moan from Kagome. He creaked one eye open to see her. Her eyes were pressed tight, hands in fists digging into his chest as if to shove him away.

But she wasn't struggling. Protesting. Actually, she was tightening her legs around his waist and pushing herself higher, her own lips urging his to move quicker and deeper across hers. He closed his eyes to grant her wish, tongue sliding across her mouth to get rid of all the fruit taste and reveal the true taste of her.

_Ah, here it is…_

That light taste of berries and floral waved from her panting breath. He groaned, scenting the deeper musk of his own desire wafting in the air. He pulled his lips from hers to stare at her, waiting until she too, opened her eyes. When she finally realized he wasn't kissing her anymore, she blinked.

Kouga suppressed a gasp. Passion flamed in her gaze, andin her diluted pupils saw thoughts flashing, the wheels never fully clocked off in her head. She was doing this consciously. It wasn't a drunken slip or loss of judgment.

"You want this too," he said, having to feel the words on his tongue to believe it. "You want me too."

"I thought talk wasn't your strong suit." Kagome pulled her hands around his neck and urged him down.

Kouga flattened onto the grass, hardly recovering from the shock of her forcefulness when her lips were already on him, tasting him and feeding on his again. He moaned against her lips, arms sliding up and down her waist. The way she took what she wanted with such vigor reminded him of a she-wolf. Impressed, he nibbled on her bottom lip. Kagome gasped at the pressure of his teeth on her mouth but pressed herself even firmer into him. Hungry growls sipped between Kouga's teeth as he nibbled and kissed. Nibbled, kissed.

All this kissing burned his blood. The wolf howled in his head like maddened, frisking around like a pup and barking suggestions in his ears. Love. Mount. Mate. Claim.

He'd obey the love command, impart as much feeling as he could into his kisses and bites, but he knew he couldn't obey the rest right then. Even though his body wholly ached to flip her over, undress and take her then and there... this was not the time. She needed to accept his love too, for all its force and possession. But first, to love him back. Despite all the passion they poured into each other, he knew her words from so long ago were right. She didn't belong to anyone. Yet. But as she fixed her hands onto Kouga's chest, parting her mouth from his to speckle kisses along his jaw, he was feeling optimistic in changing that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd love to hear what you're thinking about the story and its future and I appreciate the support and reviews! And thanks to _Kittykritik_ for the thorough beta-read!

EDIT: I've heard from a lot of you (I'd asked here in this AN whether to add a lemon and raise the T rating) and this is where I'm likely to go:

There may be a rating rising (so if you get alerts just note the change to M and this will be very telling of what awaits in the next chapter, that is if this were to happen in the future) but even then, the romance and building of a emotional relationship between these two will remain my focus. So no matter what, I won't sacrifice the "cuteness" of this story even as the steam rises. Sounds good? I hope so!

~yellowspotlight89


	14. Impulses

AN: Hey guys. A warning: this chapter leans more toward M. I haven't changed the rating of the story yet for it's not full blown M, but it's definitely a "lime." The rating will likely change when/if it reaches such a point. Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun_

_As she burns me, I am screaming loud for more_

_I drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become_

_Pop me open spill me out onto the floor_

-Woman, Maroon 5

Heated silk. Just as she thought.

Liquid fabric skin against grazing lips, prodding and tasting autumn colored skin. Her kisses skimmed his jaw, lowering to the throat column. It had to be a sin for a man as strong and wild as Kouga to have skin velvet smooth and bonfire warm.

And if it were, she liked the taste of this sin.

Using lips and hands, she discovered the overlooked ridges of his body, running fingers across his cheek while her lips dragged along his neck, then back up to the jaw. Her senses were sharp, all her wits securely in place, and yet she acted like a dam had broken loose and all the suppressed desires flooded out.

Every kiss she placed on him, each draw of her hand across his body… she did it because she wanted to. She couldn't forge insanity when each hungry breath that escaped her lips was accompanied by a clear thought and fresh course of action.

She wanted this man, and she was going to explore him.

As Kagome's mouth and fingers made their quest across his body, his hands writhed through her shirt, holding her in place. At one point the shirt had been tucked within her skirt, but the fabric bunched up as he drew it into his fists, massed it high across her ribcage. His fingers rolled up and down her waist and released the shirt to slide across her bare skin.

Kagome's explorations paused, his touch distracting her. She blew out a muffled groan, the sound of plead and need foreign to her lips. The rush of feelings, falling in dam bursting rivers, were new to her. Not even Inuyasha had inspired this hot of a fervor in her. Inuyasha was the one that left her shaky with frustrations over what he couldn't give. Kouga only made her tremble with anticipation, curiosity, pleasure.

"Settle down, Kouga, I'm running the body here," He murmured.

Kagome tensed. "What are you talking about?" she asked, wary.

"My wolf instincts," he said, voice tight. "They like to burst forward sometimes. Dominate."

His tone sounded strained. Was he struggling against his instincts in something? And if he lost that inner battle…

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm fighting basic instincts just to keep this chaste," Kouga explained. He held her tight to him as she'd begun to wiggle away. "But don't fret. I am in control."

Her gaze shifted over him, feeling soothed with just a tad bit of wariness. Kouga breathed heavily, but definitely_ looked_ in control. No red washed out the whites of his eyes, no sharp claws flinging out to scrape and cut her down. It was something she feared since she'd run into it enough; the dark demon nature bursting out of control, consuming the person's soul. It'd happened to Inuyasha so often during their travels and she'd hurt herself many times dragging him to his senses. Too many close calls. Didn't want another. And it wasn't like she had _sit _command to protect her.

Of course Kouga would never intentionally hurt her, but how well did she know him?

Her legs looked narrow against the wide muscles ridges of his thighs and she felt shielded in his arms; just where she wanted to be. Protected. Maybe Kouga was different. He was full demon after all, so he had better hold of himself than Inuyasha ever had when his eyes went red and he operated on full instinct. Right?

She began to ask him when his tongue flicked across his bottom lip as if to capture the ghost of flavor from their recent kiss. That little action shot knee-weakening desire straight to where Kagome had seldom felt anything jolt before. She flattened her palms on his thighs and fought some basic instincts of her own. Holding back when all she wished to do was lean in and revive that ghost on his mouth, remind him of how she tasted.

Kouga stimulated nerve endings she'd thought in hiding. But it wasn't just her body that he revived with just a sultry look or touch, but her heart. It sparked like a roused beast, clawing against the cage of her chest as if to leap out and make a home in Kouga's arms.

Kagome knew how fast this was – and how crazy the thought that her heart actually needed his was – so she smashed it down and warned herself not to get too excited. She was only now facing these feelings, suspicions that she just might have some interest in Kouga beside friendship. Well okay, the confirmation that she was interested. But it didn't mean she'd let her heart run off without her.

_Keep it light_, she told herself. _One baby step at a time._

But as she stared down the endless inches of warm skin and the bright eyes dancing across her as if he couldn't believe he finally had her there, she wanted to trip forward fast. Forget being careful and dive in.

Sliding back a little on his body, her eyes widened when her backside bumped against something firm. She drew forward an inch, face sheepish. He really was struggling to keep this chaste. That core spot in her came alive, throbbing and tightening as his hands skid against her bare skin.

He was her mountain-dwelling hero, feudal perfection, and she couldn't rest a finger on why. Was there something in the water or was it old-fashioned wolf demon genetics that made him so tantalizing? What made her so drawn to the man lying below her, so much so that she'd buried the feelings under piles of indifference and friendship for years just to avoid it?

But, credit ocean eyes and tans all she wanted, there was something alluring about the passion that broiled under that skin. Mystical. His fervor burned within everything he aimed dedication toward. The man had zeal, and she admired it.

The way he'd sought Naraku across the countryside, chasing down revenge that appeared impossible to enact.

The way he never gave up on loving her, giving her space and allowing her the choice, but never giving up.

Even with all her shrugs and plastered smiles, his fire never patted down its flames. They simmered in the foreground seeking the hour when the blaze could reach out and singe her. Well, each moment she spent with him now was like burning. Inch by inch, she felt those flames charring her. But at the same time, she was afraid. She feared the rate at which she was going, how quickly all the once dormant affection for him awakened. What if her passion swallowed her whole? Burned her to an infatuated, Kouga-loving crisp?

Kouga rotated his gaze across her face as if to memorize every part of it. When he caught her staring down at him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip with her puzzled thoughts, he muttered a completely desirous noise that didn't sound like any human language.

"It drives me mad when you do that," he said, voice edging on a growl.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, her bite deepening with her confusion.

Now he really was growling.

"That."

He reached up and drew her face down to his. She gasped as his tongue traced the shape of her lips, loosening the bite. Her mouth slackened against his, lips pushing forward to meet his in a kiss, sparking another session. As his hips flexed under hers, that sturdy bulge within his lower region continually pressed into her bottom. Something about the rocky movement of that hard… anatomy rippled desire through her core. She gasped against his lips, her hips moving to the beat of his, swaying and undulating against his body. Kouga's grumble vibrated into her body, quivering her harder than his chuckles had when she'd lain on his chest.

Kouga turned their bodies so that she lied flat against the grass and he hovered above her. He kept his forearms locked around her, weight held so not to crush her though they still remained flush together, his bare chest brushing against her clothing. Why did the idea of ridding of this fabric barrier sound so good?

They relaxed there for a moment, their harsh breaths filling the shared space between their lips.

As their breaths began to gentle, Kagome stretched her form across Kouga's like an awakening cat, the tips of her toes nudging his. As their feet tangled together, Kagome felt like purring. Their contact felt so bare and intimate and not intimidating at all. Comfortable, like they'd been doing this for all their lives.

Kouga watched her from lazy eyes, and as his lips lowered to her face, her eyes shifted close. A careful kiss touched her cheek. His mouth parted slightly against her cheek and his tongue darted out, lapping her face. She giggled, slapping him away, but as he started kissing up and down her cheek and to her throat, her giggles were replaced with deep breathing and barely suppressed moaned.

"We should head back," Kouga murmured against her cheek. Kagome couldn't process the words for the tickle of his voice against her face felt oh so good.

"Hmm?" she asked. Kouga's lips stretched against her skin, a smile.

"I said, we should head back."

"Oh," Her lip slipped into an unexpected pout and she corrected it before he could see. He could think logically enough to head in, but here she was, mentally already planning on spending all day in this field, exchanging kisses and touches. She pushed up against his body to right herself, feeling bashful at her thoughts. Kouga moved up with her, his hand seizing the small of her back.

"Not so fast," he said, falling back to his hind legs. He folded her form into his so that she straddled his legs.

"But you said—"

"Yes, but I'm not that anxious to stop our play."

His hand swirled into her hair, serving as the pulley he used to bring her lips to his again. The words softened her chest, ridding of her pity doubts.

"Okay."

He joined their lips again.

"Alright." And again.

As if trying to outdo the other, their lips connected and detached, neither one willing to actually end the session. But as Kagome drew her eyes up beyond his shoulder, taking in the sky that'd centered itself in the sky sometime between all of their rolling around, she restrained his last kiss with her hands on his chest.

"We really _should_ head back. The den might wonder where you've been." How embarrassing would it be if they needed their prince and tracked him down here to find the two of them rolling about in the grass? She couldn't even imagine it for too long; the thought made her want to curl her knees to her chest and hide.

Kouga's hands softened on her, resignation in his half smile.

He pulled them to their feet and each began to ready themselves. Kagome pressed down on the wrinkles in her top and tucked the ends back into her skirt. Kouga had turned his back to her, but she could see his hands shifting around with the waist. Smirking, she sauntered over to where he was, catching him just as he worked on whatever issue he was having with his furs. Or perhaps what lay beneath it.

"Problem?" she asked.

A light flush colored Kouga's face and neck.

"Uh, no. Just twisting my coverings to lie in the right direction," his throat cleared repetitively as he spoke.

Kagome left him to it with a laugh behind her fingers, and headed over to where Kouga's armor chest lay. The armor was light but thick, cool on the frontal side and heated on the inner shell where Kouga's skin rested most the time. She was surprised it still hummed with warmth; it'd been abandoned from his chest for so long. The chest that had been against hers for so long.

Just the thought made her knees bend. She wavered, knees dropping to the grass. Kouga's ears twitched, the soft thump had catching his demonic hearing's attention.

"You alright?" he asked, twisting around.

Kagome was kneeled with a caught expression on her face, and Kouga's mouth brewed with laughter that he buried down with a smile.

Aha. This was definitely punishment for laughing at _his_ problem.

"Here." She drew the armor toward him.

Kouga walked over, fitting on the armor with one hand and tugging her up with the other. Both dressed, they faced one another. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers in the silence.

"So… ready?" she asked.

Kouga nodded, turning around and bending to let her climb on his back. As she did, the press of her body against his felt different from when she'd first latched onto him. He made a sighing sound under his breath and she knew he felt it too.

They ran back to the mountains without a word. Her chest sunk into his back, wrists slung around his neck and legs wrapped around his body with his hands locked around them. The closeness whispered with a fresh intimacy that might have been there all along if only she'd listened. Well, her radio was tuned now, the satellite humming, receptive. The rush of wind filled her ears, each pound of Kouga's feet adding to the music of the run.

They deepened into the mountains, the den a quick shot ahead. Kouga leapt against the cliffside until surging up and landing on flat terrain. As his feet touched the flat of rock that oceaned around the cave entry, he loosened his hold on Kagome, helping her off his back.

She shook out her legs to gain a feel of the vertical world again, then waited for Kouga, who was staring at the cave mouth with intent eyes, before she headed in. Kagome watched as he moved forward, his eyes still on the cave as he paused beside her.

"Hey," she said. He didn't answer.

"Hello? Earth to Kouga," she sang, waving a hand in his face.

"Kagome…" Kouga caught the hand, seeming to crack out of whatever reverie that'd fallen in. He stared at her intently as he asked, "Would you like to bathe together?"

Wide-stretched brown eyes, face tipped to the side with hair curtaining her cheek, the once level breath falling in jagged sheets.

Kagome was adorable when she wanted him.

But despite what she figured, bathing together was not what he meant. Well, he wouldn't mind washing her back. And front. But what he really meant was for them to wash up, whether in separate springs or together.

Because their arousal scents blared loud and clear.

The scent of one recently involved in sensually exciting activities was distinct; a mix of both parties' aroma with a hint of a natural aphrodisiac meant to fuel love making. The more aroused the parties grew, the stronger the scent grew and lingered.

And earth knows both parties had been quite aroused. Riding fast through the wind hadn't done anything to leave their aromas behind; the smell clung to their clothes and skin strong as it almost radiated like a sun's glow.

Even if Kagome's human nose ignored it, the wolves inside the main den couldn't and were likely scenting it now. No wonder they didn't pour out of the cave to greet him when he arrived as they usually did. He imagined a lot of them, big grins on their faces as they waited for Kouga and Kagome to come in disheveled and flushed.

Try again, pups. As much as he'd liked to wear their bumping scents like a badge, he couldn't do that to Kagome. It was good enough that the men would know he'd been intimate with her. The scent wasn't the same as if he'd actually taken her completely, but it was enough to say they'd been quite close. It wasn't exactly the bane of choice to deter the other males, but it was a start, a telling sign that Kouga was seriously pursing this woman and that if they didn't want their necks snapped, they'd stay away. No matter how alluring the cute, feisty human could be, he wasn't sharing.

"You want to bathe now?" Kagome asked, bringing him back to awareness, her hand still encased in his. He kissed the top of her palm and she sigh a little. Satisfaction brewed within him. She was still wavering under the affects of their recent couplings. He wished to always keep her this way, on the verge of pleasure. When they officially mated, he'd make so much love to her that every glance in her direction would be a sign for her to take off her clothes again and get ready.

"Now would be good. A nice bath may erm, help us appear more decent."

Kagome paused, then with a little nod met his eyes.

"I like that idea."

Kouga noted that direct gaze. Was she really starting to want him? Not just a fluctuation in judgment, but a clear-eyed decision? With all the recent lashes Inuyasha had whipped at her heart, surely he still lingered close to mind. Kouga only hoped his attentions could be enough to keep his woman from falling back and letting the long-gone half-dog wedge a barrier between them.

Before he could worry too much, he moved toward the stone that wrapped around the cave lip, leading her by the hand around the wrapping path. Kouga's hurried steps and ramming heart moved them fast, and they reached the outer entrance of the hot springs shortly. Kagome kept up easily, her own quick breaths leading him to believe she was anticipating this as much as he was. Still, he hadn't a vision where this would go.

Would they bathe together or should he allow her space? If he played out the fantasy he'd had involving her and the hot spring just that morning, she might run away screaming. With his shoulders firmed, he made the decision to merely help her undress just as she pushed over the stone–damn, that thing is a bit hefty, how'd she move it so easily?

They walked in, Kouga sealing the stone behind them. As the rock shifted in place, he watched the tension take hold of Kagome's form, little trembles rising up and down her shoulders. He approached from behind, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Nervous?" he asked her, breath at her ear. Her little form shook again, and he chuckled. He loved making her like this. On edge for him, trembling with want of him. Burku definitely had some good romancing advice.

Working his hands to the front of her body, he tugged her shirt loose from its refines of the dress, undoing the layered fabric. His touch was light, and he did his best to keep from feeling, but once his hand made contact, he couldn't ignore it; the swell of her breast against his palm.

He gnawed back on the urge to cup the soft flesh and drew its round weight under his hands. Still, sensations hardened his lower region at the touch accompanied by the thought. He drew away the slightest, letting go. The shirt sloped down her shoulders as he released it, limp at her waist. Her back boasted of gentle bones under cream skin.

As if mesmerized, he stepped forward again. So perhaps he could touch her a little more, but that was it. He wouldn't get carried away. His wolf was already going wild in its cage. He traced his fingers along the narrow ridges of her exposed back. She flexed into his touch, exposing more skin under his skin. The steam of the hot spring hoarsened their breaths, intensifying their aroused scents. His eyes flickered close as the concentrated cognac filled his nose. The wolf within him rose on its haunches and howled.

"You're teasing, just touching me here," Kagome breathed. Her voice was husky, sparking heat into his belly.

"I am trying to keep from doing more."

"But I want mo-more," she murmured.

It was all he needed to hear. That breathless plea from his willing woman. Kouga obeyed it, doing what he'd been aching to do. He wrapped his hands to the front of her, gently brushing his rough palms across her nipples. Kagome moaned, back arching so that her buttocks settled against his hard arousal. Kouga hissed from the twin pleasures of her nipples beneath his palms and the shove of her pressing behind on his manhood. He used one hand's fingers to pluck her left nipple and the other hand to surround her whole breast, squeezing and molding its form with a curious hand.

Kagome rocked under his touches, her moans swallowed by the stone walls. Her hands reached behind her, blindly, eagerly. She finally launched hold of Kouga's waistband and pulled her to him, so close now they were practically on top of one another. Kouga's erection encircled her buttocks and the sheer dig of his toes into the stone kept him from rocking into her. Even with all this pleasure, he didn't wish to hurt her. Would not hurt her.

Still, she made it hard. Each of her carnal cries made his mind fuzz. Her wandering hands stroked the top of his waistline, moving lower and lower…Kouga pinched her nipple to distract her focus from the enlarged body part that she so wanted to touch. Her hands paused from their play at his waist, settling there. He just couldn't handle her travelling hand. Once she touched his central heat, surely he'd lose all sense of civility. Control was necessary if he wanted to please her without taking things to a higher level.

Rolling her nipple, he flickered and played, and she melted under his hold, her body wilting into his like a fainting flower.

"I've got you, Love." He held her upright with his body.

"Kouga this…feels so..." She murmured, shaking her head back and forth.

"Does it feel good?"

He seized her other nipple and her gasp was music to his loins.

"So good," she cried.

He savored how the right nipple pearled under his plucking fingers. He wished to turn her around so he could see how those breasts appeared, trembling with her body. He wished to know the full shape of the breasts, the tint her nipples had flushed under his attentions.

He cupped both breasts, rotating them in his hands and loving the sound of her purring moans in his ears. Definitely round, full… his hand stroked her nipples, thumbing them for a moment. Her nipples pointed out in either direction. When they mated, he would enjoy laying her down and swooping his mouth from one side of the bed to the other, the better to get a full taste of her between his lips.

"May I…may I turn you around to see how you look, Mate?" Kouga asked. He wished with all might she'd say yes, but was willing to take what he could from her, even if it meant merely groping her breasts from behind and guessing at how they looked.

She stilled, slowly turning around. Her arms were layered across her breasts, concealing the full beauty of them. He almost groaned in protest from the teasing peaks of skin her barrier arms provided.

Even with her lips silent and breathless, her eyes shone on his, ferocity there. One narrow eyebrow was cocked, the smallest of smiles on her lips. His love was teasing him, the little vixen.

"Haven't you already seen these?" she asked.

Kouga cocked his head, eyes narrowed. "When?"

A hundred scenarios flashed through his head and none of them pleasing. Had someone walked in on her, someone she confused with himself? He didn't like the idea of that. He didn't think another man should be allowed to see her when he hadn't had the chance himself.

"The other day, when you just showed up in the bath out of nowhere."

Remembrance struck him, feeling the unlovely scenarios dissolve.

"Actually, the water was too thick even for my eyes. So no, I did not."

"Aha."

Kouga stared at the arms blocking his view, willing them to melt away and reveal the lush mounds beyond. As much as his fingers inched to move them himself, he would not. Kagome needed to him access before he stole such a sight.

Her little laugh brought his eyes back to her face. But unlike before, her smirk wavered.

"I think I'm a little afraid to show you," she said, her head dipping down. "Afraid it won't…meet your standards. Despite how fast this is moving, I've never exactly…I mean, I've never intentionally shown anyone this part of me."

Her fears sobered Kouga. His eyes crinkled, concern filling them. Looking straight into Kagome's eyes, he removed her hands from her chest. Her pounding heart drummed through his ears, but with a steady gaze on her eyes he assured her that he wouldn't look. Instead he brought her hands to wrap around his neck, drawing her forward so they were chest to chest. She trembled against the metal armor on his chest, its smooth surface sliding against her breasts.

"Believe me when I say that you are beautiful everywhere. I will love every form of you, every shape and color and form of your body. Besides that, you do not need to show me anything until you're comfortable."

Her lip trembled, affected by his words; he bent down to kiss first her nose, then her lips. He savored the feel of her steam-softened mouth against his own, gasping into his. She tasted so good, so sweet. He could make love to these lips for the rest of his days and be satisfied. His hands rested on the flare of her waist, stroking up and down. Surprised jolted his eyes open when one of her hands left his neck and manually moved his to rest on her breast.

He took the hint and squeezed the globe, working small circles across her breast, the other hand leaving her waist to grasp her hip. She sighed into his mouth, the sound nudging a whine from his throat. Damn, he must have sounded like a pup. But he wanted her so bad. So much that he was shaking with it, his lips moving more fiercely across hers, almost violent.

The wolf in the back of his mind howled, its excitement so fierce that a puddle of drool surrounded its paws. Instincts blazed. This was the exact reason few wolves could casually touch. It almost always led to the next step, more finalizing measures. His kisses surged up and down her neck, fierce, intent, and her wanting moans only fueled him own. Now his lips were pulling back, his canines sharp and ready, tongue lapping at her throat to prepare for the…

"Ouch," Kagome muttered, her hand reaching out to clutch her neck as if a bug had nipped her.

But what bugs …oh no.

It was him. His canines were depressing against her pliable skin, trying to pierce. His wolf trying to mark her. Claim her forever.

_Stop. I need to stop._

Kouga teeth pulled from Kagome's neck, eyes wide as he surveyed her. No blood, he thought with relief. Two browns marks on the pale flesh. He'd merely pressed, not pierced. The wolf was growling in his head, angry that Kouga had stopped him. He had to slide back before it got the better of him with its begging and he used his speed to get away from Kagome. Fast.

Steam rolled between them, hiding her from view. It was enough to get him back to his senses with the desired object at hand hidden. With his wolf instincts so high to the surface, he now knew exactly what was happening. The wolf instincts were declaring its dominance, coming forward to finish what Kouga had started; unite with his mate. And since Kouga wholeheartedly agreed with the plan his mind began to act on the desire, despite his head knowing it wasn't time.

No matter how much he was ready and willing, it shouldn't happen this way. He'd want her fully undressed and against his soft bed, not standing up in a steamy hot spring that didn't even allow him to see her fully. Besides, she was still sorting out her feelings and hadn't even _accepted _to be his mate yet. That would have to happen before he took her, claimed her.

He just hoped it was soon for the beast inside was as ready as he was, and with them both in accord, it'd be hard to touch her again without raging with the desire to couple. He'd have to increase his willpower to keep things, as he'd said before, _chaste_.

From the steam, he could vaguely make out Kagome outline. He sniffed the air, shifting for an emotion. No fear in the air, but from her jagged movements, he knew she was disorientated, confused.

"Where are you?" she called out.

After feeling he was gathered into his senses enough to approach her, Kouga set off forward, reaching her swiftly. He captured her by the forearm.

"Here I am."

Cloth touched his skin for she had put her shirt back on. The thought disappointed him a little, but he knew their fun had to end. He couldn't engage in their play again so soon. Not after such a close call. He needed to recuperate so it wouldn't happen again unless he willed it. She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"What was…what was that?" she asked, gnawing her lip.

"My wolf instincts were trying to claw out and get the upper hand, and you know," he looked a bit sheepish as he said. "Bite your neck. I had to hose him down, in a sense."

The look on her face made his stomach ache. Terrified and intrigued blended in one, and he didn't know what to make of it. But the terror definitely overrode the latter emotion. From that look, she definitely wasn't ready to mate. There was still too much fear there.

He captured her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll take better hold of my impulses; keep them under my mind's dominance. We won't have such a problem again."

Kagome nodded, but her eyes glanced away. Unconvinced. She ran her hands up her arms and sighed, glancing over at the hot springs.

"Speaking of hose down, I suppose we better bathe now."

Kouga's eyes glazed over. Already a vision of her bare form pressed against his back came to mind, soft against him as he washed her. He shook his head out of it, though. It was back to their purpose here. He'd come to wash off their aroused scents but instead they'd created more. And with the way his wolf had nearly seized control, being in a tub with her would do no good for him gaining the upper hand again.

"I believe separate baths are called for," Kagome said, taking in the distracted expression on his face.

Kouga gained hold of himself, nodding.

"Oh, of course. Enjoy your bath, love."

He pecked her cheek and turned away swiftly before he could do anything rash. Heading towards a spring on the other side of the room, he'd travelled far and fast enough so that his wolf wouldn't send him racing back in her direction. He would keep his mind in control. When one occupied a man's form, impulse and instinct were sometimes forced to come second.

He undressed, settling into the bath with the heat hissing against his skin. His ears listening to Kagome washing from the other side of the room. With steadying breaths, he cleaned himself and returned his wolf nature's passion and his mind's will to a calm balance. Kouga drifted into a half state of consciousness as he taught his mind and body how to stabilize its urges while also experiencing the pleasure of his woman's presence. If he taught it this, he could enjoy her close company all he wished without slipping control to the wolf.

Drifting so far in his meditations, he didn't realize when the sounds of Kagome's washing stopped altogether, replaced with the fussing on a girl hurriedly dressing under the steam cover. He didn't hear her feet as they padded across the floor, the groan of rock as she pushed its barricade aside and fled out of the hot springs.


	15. Mistaken Outlooks

_No wonder I'm scared to look in your eyes_

_You've turned me away so many times_

_You can take it away at any given moment_

_It's hard to believe while you're in this disguise._

- Cover your eyes, La Roux

* * *

Kagome followed the winding path, stone wall to her right and a deadly drop at her left. She held her breath, taking small careful steps until she reached the passageway. She entered the stone familiar tunnel, sunlight following her for many feet before she left it behind. The fires light against the wall provided a glow as she walked and after a few minutes she made it to a wide, circular area. The women's gossiping room.

Children played and raced about the room, wolves at their tails. The women lounged, talked and laughed. As Kagome stepped inside, every eye seemed to glance at her, alert, but when they noted who the human was, they turned away and carried on. Unaffected. Not threatened by her presence.

"We were wondering when you'd show up. Too busy in paradise for your friends?" Shiyla and Cora had smirks on their faces, reclining on seat-like stones in one corner of the room. Kagome's face brightened at the sight of them and she skipped over, plopping down on one of the unoccupied rocks.

"I wasn't out too long," she said.

Shiyla rolled her eyes.

"Just all morning and most the afternoon."

"Wow." Kagome looked thoughtful. "We must have gotten carried away…"

When Shiyla and Cora shared a look Kagome waved out a hand.

"With time, I mean!"

_And in other ways too, _she thought, but refused to admit_. _She turned her head to the walls, the windows pouring in the daylight. She inhaled the fresh scent of water and mountain, trying to get her composure again. It'd been an eventful morning, and she wasn't sure if she wished to relive or forget it. Things had swirled out of hand.

"So how's the day been so far?' she asked, changing subject.

She could sort out those issues later. For now she'd stay surrounded by these women, her new friends. Kagome listened to her friends chatter, nodding and laughing along at Shiyla's snappy story from a funny incident at breakfast. She had trouble focusing.

As much as Kagome tried to keep Kouga and the things they'd done out of her mind, the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Her mind rewound the moments and she felt compelled to view them, over and over they played in her brain.

She sighed, giving in. _Suppose I can't ignore what happened. _

The day had started off awkward, what with Kouga catching her flattering him. Then there was the sudden adventure he'd swept her off too. Lying in the grass, chatting and… okay, doing a little flirting. But when Kouga teased about her oppressed feelings for him, then confessed to his own… she had slipped.

Was it the way he could say whatever he felt, unashamed and honest?

_You are mine, Kagome._

Those words had pissed her off at some point in her life. A time caked in the dust of the past, because now her feelings had moved way beyond them. Kouga's confession had sparked a fire in her belly, alright, but it wasn't rage.

Too shy to answer the flame with words, she'd used her eyes to send a message. Had stared at him intently and deeply, daring him to kiss her. Wanting him to kiss her.

And Kouga took the challenge with open hands.

The first contact was extraordinary. Smooth and electric, sweet and addictive. She still remembered how his breath tasted, yummy with the taste of fruit on his mouth-

"Oh my Kami." Shiyla said, her slanted eyes wide.

Kagome froze, eyes flashing to the th egirls.

"What?"

Cora pointed a finger.

"You kissed Kouga," she said.

Kagome nearly toppled from her seat.

"How the heck did you know?" she asked, panic rising her heartbeat.

Could they smell it or something, a sixth sense?

Cora gave her a look.

"You're rubbing a finger across your lips and humming, sweetheart. That makes it pretty obvious." She gigged. "Every woman is like this after kissing the man they're in love with."

Shiyla laughed, glancing down at Kagome's wrinkled shirt and top.

"And I can guess you didn't stop at the kiss from how hastily you had to put on your half dry clothing. What was the rush?"

"Sshh!" Kagome hissed, waving her hands as if to lower their voices.

"What's the big secret?" Shiyla said, still loud. "You're his woman!"

A few women glanced over, then turned away with smirks and whispers. Shiyla had definitely given them a big hint of what they were discussing. Now to wait for the rumors to roll through the cave.

Kagome sighed before she leaned in, whispering in the bubble Shiyla and Cora formed around her. She supposed lying to them wouldn't help anyone, especially when the truth was so obvious to the friends.

"So okay, we did some… kissing. But it's not like we had, er, we didn't _mate_."

They'd gotten undressed, touched each other, but had not sailed on that ship yet.

Shiyla snorted.

"Of course you didn't mate. Any wolf would be able to smell that."

The blood rushed to Kagome's face.

"You're not serious."

So that's why Kouga wanted them to bathe. To wash the scent off. Maybe rolling around together was enough to produce certain pheromones, even if they didn't go all the way.

_At least he spared me the embarrassment of walking around with the "mating smell" trailing me. The lesser alternative to a morning glow._

But smelling like the crime scene was the last issue on her mind. Something else marred her new experiences with Kouga. It was the strange slips of control he flashed. He'd warned her in the meadow that it was hard for him to keep his wolf instincts under control. Although he said it only meant he_ really _wanted her, the strange moment in the hot springs said something different.

He'd almost bit her. Hurt her.

Wolves seemed like the kinky types, but Kouga's little bump of flesh had made her sore. Kagome rubbed the spot on her neck where his teeth had nudged, her finger swirling over the light swell marks there. No, not bitten, but darn close.

The more she played over that moment, the more confusion she felt.

Kouga's fevered kiss had raced up and down her throat. She'd answered each one with a moan, her nails wrapped around his back, pulling him closer, keeping him to her. Then that sharp press of skin intruded on everything. A little whine of need escaped her as she remembered, heart starting to pound. _Kagome, don't be stupid!_

She was practically purring just thinking of that moment. Maybe it was_ she_ who was the kinky one. Her body was responding to the memory of Kouga's near bite with pleasure, while her mind, apparently the only part of her that did the thinking, knew to recoil from it. And that is why she'd run. She still had some good sense left.

If Kouga was losing control around her, especially when things became heated between them, Kagome should be terrified. She had listened to her body enough for the day. Had let it indulge in its fantasies but now it was time to end this all. Kissing and touching is one thing, but having a sharp-toothed, dangerous wolf biting her?

What if he truly did lose control one day and tore her into pieces? An image of a full demon Inuyasha flashed to her mind. Panting heavily, whites of his eyes red with the even redder blood dripping from his claws. That same picture transformed into Kouga. Gore streaked across his armor, unrecognizable with the fevered bloodlust in blue eyes, and Kagome's broken body at the edge of his claws…

She shunned the thoughts with a shake of her head. A human moment was definitely called for. Away from demons, blood, fangs. As she whipped to her feet, her friends stared up at her, confused.

"Are you well?" Shiyla asked.

"I need a walk." Kagome's voice came out dry, dull.

Cora bit the edge of her fingers.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you. We were just joking." The friend explained.

Kagome's heart softened, along with her tensed posture. Slowly, she lowered to her rock. Running from these two wouldn't help. They weren't to blame for Kouga's loss of control. Plus she only had a few more days with these women. She should ride them out, enjoy the friendship while she could.

Smiling now, Kagome placed a hand on Shiyla and Cora's shoulders.

"I am sorry. I know you didn't mean any harm. I just…"

Shiyla shrugged before Kagome could finish, her returned smile soft with understanding.

"If you wish to take that walk, I would be glad to keep you company."

"As would I," Cora said.

"Oh, oh, can I come?" a small voice said. Rosella was there, skipping around the women. Her red-brown hair was tied into two braids, bouncing with her leaps.

"Were you eavesdropping, hard-headed child?" Cora asked, giving a chastising growl.

Rosella stopped her bouncing, green eyes blinking with innocence.

"Of course not, Mama. My play thing rolled over here." She pointed off in some random direction. "And I happened to hear you are going on an adventure. May I go along?"

Cora shook her head and Rosella's face fell.

"Please, mama?"

With Rosella's big eyes and pout stretched to full blown cuteness, Cora practically shriveled under her daughter's stare.

"Fine," Cora muttered, sighing. "If you didn't have your father's persuasion skills…"

Rosella flashed a smile of little sharp teeth, hugging her mama before she skipped to Kagome's side.

"It's great, sister. We will have another adventure. And this time I won't eat any berries."

Kagome grimaced and ruffled Rosella's hair.

"Yes, let's definitely avoid a repeat of that."

* * *

Kouga didn't panic when he realized she was gone.

He took her disappearance with a calm indifference, forcing the emotions down with a neutral face. First he dried under the hot steam, taking his time to get his breath even and calm, then headed through the door that connected the springs to his bedroom. Dry and dressed, he exited the chambers and went on the hunt.

Kouga followed her scent around the stone path and all the way to the women's room. She had been there, but not long, for then the scent diverged off the mountain. Shiyla, Cora, and Rosella's scent amongst her's. His runaway woman.

Instead of following it, Kouga climbed onto the highest peak of his mountain den. It was the best place to spot. From up there one could see travelers coming from a day's worth of a journey. As Kouga thrust his body onto the roof surface, men greeted him. Adolescents. A wolf was always on watch duty. A dull job considering little danger or real threats bothered the area, and warriors in training usually got dumped with it.

The boys were playing some sort of game with a long stick and round rocks. They arranged them in a triangle and one boy aimed a stick at the pattern. Clicking together, four rocks rolled away and dropped into the shallow depressions. The boys cheered, slapping hands.

Kouga plopped down on his knees, surveying the land for miles on end. He scanned the rivers, the neighboring mountains, the forest tops. He didn't spot Kagome or the others.

"Anything you looking for, Prince?" One boy asked.

"Yeah," Kouga grunted, reluctant to admit he needed help. "I'm searching for my woman, Shiyla, Cora, and her child. Have you seen the direction they've gone off to?"

The boy looked thoughtful, then snapped his fingers as it came to him.

"They went out near the southern valleys but are back now. Came in through the frontal den entrance."

Kouga scratched his chin.

"I see."

He held back a relieved sigh. Kagome had returned. Safe, back under his roof.

"Great observations, boys," he said, nodding to each of them. "You will be great protectors of our people." Kouga began to rise but was stopped by the silly looks on the boys' faces.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for your praises," the boys said in unison, heads bowed to the ground.

Kouga smirked, warmed a little, smacking the nearest boy's wild patch of hair.

"Alright, enough of that. Just keep up the good work."

Kouga got to his feet, prepared to hop off the structure.

He needed to find Kagome. Shoving down the wave of panic trying to rise up again, he focused on how much better he'd feel once he saw her again. He would ask her what was wrong. Why she had left, and they would figure this out together.

Maybe he was approaching too close, too fast. Their touches _had_ turned from a gentle kiss to bare caresses quite rapidly. But wolves weren't ones to take their time. Kouga was the pursuer, the chaser, and the moment he swooped down on his prize it was never taken for granted.

The pursuit and chase of Kagome had been going on for years. But the moment she consented on the kiss, _finally we kissed_, the game had entered into the next stage. Kouga was so close to the prize that he'd wanted to plunge right in, starting with his teeth. The wolf instincts had surfaced, craving to end the game and lock onto the reward.

To finally make her his mate.

But it was not time. The bath meditation had helped him reestablish control, though no amount of meditation would kill his urge to keep things between them from running fast. Every part of his being begged for more than a kiss, a further step than a touch. It wanted to unite with her. In body, in sprit, in mark.

The bite.

Well, the almost bite. That must have been what sent her running. He'd seen the fright in her eyes when he'd explained that his wolf instincts had tried to get the upper hand and bite her. Kouga's eyes filled with remorse as he stared beyond the trees, wind rippling through his hair, smacking his cheek.

It would be the bite to truly make her his woman, mates for life. And she'd looked so adverse to Kouga getting his canines anywhere near her. The thought that she was disgusted by it made his heart drop.

"Prince?"

Kouga turned back to the boys. They stared at him, sympathy in their gazes. He gave the boys a warning look and they averted their gazes. Talking with Burku about his problems was one thing; he wasn't about to spill out his woes to a bunch of young kids.

But one boy, a full head of dark tangled hair, approached him. Bold.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" The kid asked.

Kouga crossed his arms.

"What sort of game?"

"We have made it up. You use a stick to knock the balls into the holes."

Kouga grimaced.

"That doesn't sound very fun. It is too simple."

The boy, Hiro, gave a devilish little smirk.

"Come try and you will see how simple it is not."

Hmm. It was a challenge. A lighthearted one, but still a challenge. Anyone who knew Kouga was well aware that he could never just walk away from that. It was in his blood to rise up to any force that opposed him. He was Wolf Prince, after all.

Swinging his legs back over the stone and getting to his feet, he walked back over to the boys.

"Hand me that stick. I'll show you boys how to play this game."

* * *

Evening fell on Kagome's head with barely a warning. One moment the sun was up and the next it'd melted away, dissolving light blended with pending darkness. It wasn't summertime when one could lie under the sun for hours and still have daylight to spare. The sunshine was numbered now, the days shorter.

Just as Kagome's time in the feudal era.

She'd had a great time with the wolf women. They took her to one of their favorite fields to watch the view of the waterfalls and cliffs and just talk. And talk they did. About everything and nothing, though she danced around the subject of Kouga. Instead she went into her past in the "past." Kagome told them about her adventures pursuing and finally killing Naraku and all the friends that'd helped her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. She'd easily stepped around mentioning Inuyasha.

"The Sango girl sounds brave and strong," Shiyla said.

"Miroku seems to really love her," Cora sighed, smiling.

"I like Shippo!" said Rosella. "Will we get to meet your friends?"

The sadness made Kagome feel ache. She'd love to introduce her older feudal friends to these new ones. Unfortunately, it'd likely be a quick hello and goodbye. Once Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to the den, it wasn't for greetings. It was to escort.

Soon Kagome and her wolf friends headed back into the den, sitting around the main cave room. Kagome had to breathe through her mouth. The bad stink was back, all the nasty grizzle and bones thrown about the room again. Eventually she'd grown used to it though and became more focused on her conversation with her friends.

And they'd talked and talked until evening. Now the fires lit the cave walls and more wolves were beginning to stream in, likely anticipating dinner. As everyone else anticipated food, Kagome anticipated something –rather someone– else, and had taken to biting her nails to pass the time.

"You'll never have sharp claws if you keep nibbling them off," Cora said.

Kagome smirked. Hah. Claws.

"You never did tell us why you'd run off in your half dried state, with Kouga's scent all over you." Shiyla said.

Kagome's mouth dropped.

"You said you couldn't smell anything!"

Cora laughed.

"Well, maybe we fibbed a bit. You are obviously unmated, but his scent was surrounding you quite strongly when you came to us. As was the scent of his desire. So tell us, why did you run away?"

Kagome glanced over to Rosella. She was nearby but seemingly not paying them any attention. Kagome had given her some paper and crayons from her pack and that was keeping her entertained. She turned back to her friends who were leaning forward from their stone ledge, anticipating a story.

"Well, we didn't fight if that's what you're wondering. I left because things were getting out of hand."

The girls looked at each other.

"How so?"

"Kouga began to get…rough."

Shiyla's chin fell in her hands.

"Wolves are rougher beings, Kagome. We are not always gentle lovers like humans. Wolves are territorial and when a wolf wants something…"

"He may just go for it."

Kagome's eyes were narrowed, skeptical.

"Kouga and I, as you might know, haven't exactly been courting all these years I've known him. And he has always been patient."

_As in, he never tried to bite my neck, _She wanted to say but held back. That moment felt a little too personal, something between him and her. She told herself that it was silly but couldn't change how she looked at it.

"Regardless," Cora said, taking Kagome by the shoulder. "Whatever it is that made you run, it is best to talk to him about it. It isn't good for a new couple to have too many secrets."

Rosella's ears perked up. She turned from her coloring to sit across from Kagome, her smile taking up her whole face.

"Did you say secrets? I have secrets."

Cora flicked the end of Rosella's pigtail.

"Really, little one. And what kind of secrets do you have?"

"Grown up secrets," Rosella said, her eyes shifting between the women. "I heard Daddy and Kouga share them."

Kagome, Cora, and Shiyla looked at each other at the same time, their heads whipping back toward Rosella.

"You were eavesdropping?" Cora asked.

Rosella shrugged.

"I do not think they minded that I listened. They talked as if I wasn't there."

"They probably didn't feel you understood," Shiyla murmured. "Men."

"Well, what did they talk about?" Kagome asked.

Rosella smiled with all her sharp little teeth.

"You," she said.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Me? What about me?"

Rosella rubbed her chin, the little wheels in her head clunking along.

"Something about making you edgy to keep you here. The Prince must really like you if he wants to make you edgy. By the way, what is edgy?"

Kagome's brows set. What did he mean, make her edgy? What in the heck would that accomplish? As she thought o f that, something came to her. Did Kouga mean edgy as in nervous? He wanted her scared?

Well, his damned almost-bite had definitely scared her. But it made no sense why he would intentionally try to scare her. He had spoken over and over about maintaining control, wolf instincts taking over. Was it because…these instincts wished to dominate her, control her? But if he was discussing it in normal conversation, he must have fully agreed to these "instincts" that he so desperately struggled to control.

And he must have thought a submissive bite was the way to keep her from leaving.

She'd read about wolves in zoology class once. Not demon wolves of course, but surely they shared tendencies. Kagome remembered how she'd read that alpha wolves bite its followers to keep the weak ones in their place. Submissive.

Heat stung her pupils. Kagome was not submissive and Kouga surely was not her alpha.

And just earlier she'd practically melted when he said she was his. She'd been right all those years ago to slap him. Smarter. Silly of her to let herself dissolve under his words now. He wasn't sweet, he was a jerk.

She didn't want to believe it, but she had to stare back with the reality gaping at her.

Rosella had even confirmed it. Kouga wanted to make her "Edgy" in order to stay with him. To control her. Just as she realized this evening, the days were dwindling fast. She would be gone before any of them saw that morning sun rise. She wouldn't have minded an honest effort to make her stay, but attempting to manipulate her, to force her into the decision?

Heck no. Even with all the new companionship and comforting old ones, no one would force her to stay.

_And I definitely won't be shoved into a relationship with any man. I'd said it to Kouga before and I can say it again; I don't belong to anyone but myself. _

Howls broke out like the wolf life dinner bells. As female wolves arrived with dishes of fresh meat and fruit, Kagome anticipated Kouga's arrival. Not with the same schoolgirl nerves she'd had before. Oh no. She waited for Kouga with a wicked smile.

_Payback is mine. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone. Ah, the first week of my final semester at University begins this Monday. Hopefully my load will start light because I'm_ super_ excited to write this next chapter. Well, as always, I hope you liked this one. More to come!

-_Yellowspotlight89_


	16. To Not Understand

**She is Mine: Chapter 16**

_Can we try to let it go?_  
_If we don't than we'll never know._  
_I try to break through_  
_But you know that it's up to you._

With shoulders erect and pride swelling in his chest, Kouga led his men through the foyers. Firelights gaped and shadows stretched, doubling the images of the excited wolves who chattered and shoved around him. Kouga locked his feet as an assault of slaps whipped his back. A smile curled to his lips as he roughed the head of the nearest attacker, continuing his gradual crawl toward the main hall.

Hours ago he'd been feeling sullen, and there was no mystery as to why.

Kouga and Kagome had run off with the day on a blissful moment, tasting each other's lips, discovering each other's bodies. But then his wolf stepped over the line –almost bond them, and she'd fled. From the bath, from _him_. Kagome then left the den with her friends, and from feedback received from observers spent the rest of her day with the female wolves. Kouga enjoyed her conversing with the women, but the fact that she left their bath without a word, making no attempt to find him again, had gotten him shredding the skin from his lip.

Her reluctance to be his blood mate could mean many things. Perhaps she was just not ready. Still, a bold girl like Kagome would provide an upfront "no" instead of retreat. That made Kouga worry.

Made him consider she just didn't want him at all.

But a day with the men had scrubbed the bad mood out of him.

Kami bless Kouga's pack. As expected, he had easily swiped out that challenge issued by his adolescents. Well, after many failed attempts to knock even one of the rounded stones into the four holes, growling and shouting. After snapped hundreds of sticks, Kouga lowered his defenses enough to take Hiro's offer on a demonstration.

After the bit of instruction, Kouga set the roof on fire. Knocking stones in the holes with eyes closed, one handed, with the wrap of his tail. The boys went crazy and their stomps and shouts caught the interest of wolves below and throughout the den. From there, the roof quickly filled. Men took turns playing, carving out new holes and shaving the game sticks into a smoother ball-knocking device. The ones cheered and bet from the sidelines or took to their own play, booming off pack gossip or wrestling.

It was an all-male celebration, going well until the sun blurred low in the sky.

Then a child came up at sunset's touch, telling the men of dinner time. The horseplay had pumped up all appetites and everyone all but burst from the roof.

Now Kouga's men swarmed him like pups as he led them to main hall, their excitable yelps and barks energizing him.

"Great game, wasn't it Kouga?" The kid Hiro said.

"Hey Kouga!" Another said. "Listen to this…"

As much as the men jostled among themselves, one eye always turned to him, waiting for his word or attention. He was never left out of any conversation, keeping one ear turned toward each man to join in when he pleased.

He was father, brother, leader. In those ways, felt better than any king. Kouga flung his head back, chin firmed, the long black hair swinging along his back.

Kouga couldn't let Kagome's avoidance frighten him off. Had he forgotten who he was? Leader of a demon wolf clan, the wolf prince who chewed on fear and spat out the bones? Kouga whiffed the air, deep. The smells of fresh meat and firewood rushed up in greeting. He kept an easy pace though, for even with refreshed confidence, nerves cramped a fist in his stomach. More walking and the main hall was just a short stretch ahead. His woman's scent cut through to him, fresh and fruity, and from the way the beast started panting inside him, he hadn't realized how much he missed it.

During his hot spring meditation, he had a dream about her.

Kouga played with the vision now, turning it on his tongue like in the way he would soon taste the upcoming meal. In the daydream Kagome was settled in the heart of his lap, plates of luscious foods spread before them. Kouga leaned over her form to reach for a bundle of grapes, and she giggled nervously as his body brushed hers, his hand fondling her thigh.

Then, one by one, he slid grapes past her welcoming lips. No choking this time, just the sweet feeding between mates.

Kagome made pleasured noises at the cool flavor on her tongue, glancing up at him with heat in her eyes, her desires not made secret. He had trouble suppressing his growls, those little noises and glances of hers stiffening his body, stiffened _everything_. The two didn't get through many grapes before he pulled her from the floor and into his arms, her body sinking into his chest with shyness as he saluted the room goodbye. He'd march off to their bedroom to sate the feeding they were really craving. From there he tossed Kagome on the bed, following right after with kisses across her neck and chest…

"Hey boss. You want those reports now?"

Kouga rolled out of his vision with a little grunt. Ginta and Hakkaku surrounded him, limbs swaying awkwardly as to keep at Kouga's slow pace. He glanced ahead. The hall was still a minute or so away so he kept at the gradual walk, though he could tell from the grumbling bellies around them that everyone wished he hurried up. This wasn't a celebration night; they didn't have to wait for him to enter the hall and eat, but they tended to anyways. He was just making it hard tonight.

"Supply me, boys," Kouga said to Ginta and Hakkaku. "What have you got?"

Ginta counted off from a finger.

"Kurbi and Roon checked all the cave entrances and walls today. Except for some crumbling at the northeast entrance, the den's foundation needs no repairs."

"Good." He called back to Kurbi and Roon, told them to see to repairing it after dinner, and they shouted back in compliance. "What else?" Kouga asked.

"We also got a message from our western brothers. They are very happy with your choice of mate for Ayame. Shinji has already done much in providing for the pack and they say he's a fine warrior."

"Of course he is," Kouga said with a casual air. "He is from our pack. All we breed is fine warriors."

A succession of _yes!_ Rose up from the men. Kouga smiled with them, but still had a concern about the girl.

"And Ayame. Is she pleased with my choice?"

"According to the messenger, very pleased." Hakkaku said with a coy look. "But it may be because Shinji has your dark long hair and it reminds her of you."

Kouga aimed an elbow in Hakkaku's direction.

"Quiet, or I may just have to knock the rest of your teeth out," He murmured. "Did you two ever find those, anyways?"

He remembered how they'd leapt off the mountain last night, landing badly, knocking out several teeth.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned, revealing the gaps carved into their smiles.

"I didn't know teeth could sink so fast." Ginta said.

Kouga observed the small white growth pushing its way through their gums.

"Be happy they are growing back so fast too, then. If a human loses teeth, he is out of luck."

Ginta and Hakkaku gaped, looking all the more funny with their gaps.

Burku shoved up from behind the boys, wrapping a bulging arm around Kouga's neck.

"You better make sure Kagome doesn't bite, then." He said.

He lilted his pale eyebrows at Kouga, grinning big, then winked.

Fits of laugher struck the men, and Kouga, the great wolf clan leader _Kouga_, grew red faced.

Burku's little suggestion nudged at some private desire of his and having it poked at was like tickling his funny bone. Kouga masked his embarrassment by seizing hold of Burku's wrist, tossing him over his shoulder and sending the heavy muscled warrior to the ground.

"I'll keep this in mind. Thanks," he said. Everyone cheered as Kouga stepped over his sputtering friend, entering into the main hall with liquid ease.

Then it was his insides that went liquid.

He spotted Kagome at once, his body tuned to her presence like a wolf aware of anything that excites or endangers him. He was not sure which circumstance Kagome presented.

She hadn't looked up when he entered, but he knew that she knew. Her body had changed, her spine pushed forward from her seat among Shiyla and Cora. Hair descended over her bowing head, and under the dip of her nose lips pursed tight. That was enough for him.

_She reacts to me_, he thought. _She has not forgotten the things we've shared._

Kouga headed deeper into the hall, head bending with his pass and the men's proceeding right after. The women gave them all curious looks, noting the red spotting their cheeks and the spring in their steps. This pack was always lively but even the ladies could tell that they'd been having a deal of fun.

Knowing everyone was hungry and he'd made them wait a while, Kouga cruised a hand over the room to signal that should sit. The line behind him broke as men sought their place.

Males made one group, a stretch away from the female section, and the children and wolves occupied various corners. Kouga never stopped his thread toward the mated section and folded his legs as he plopped down at the head. A variety of kills lay from grassy beds before his section, and he licked his lips. Had he eaten a thing today beside those darn little fruits? It was definitely time to feast.

"Dig in," he said, rising a large slab of meat to his mouth and swallowing it whole.

The wolves wasted no time, the room flooding with talk as they seized food. Kouga picked up another piece just as Burku limped in, a hand clutching his back.

"After all the advice I gave you this morning," The blond male grumbled as he plopped down beside Kouga.

"And I thanked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, just now, with a flip to the ground. You keep throwing me about and I'm gonna turn into an elder quicker than you think."

"Stop being so sour," Kouga said, nudging a platter of rabbit toward Burku. The man ripped off a portion, the meat settling some of his grumbling, then he started looking around the room, chortling into a bite of leg.

"Perhaps you have thanked me too soon, though. Both our women are sitting away from us."

Kouga gave a small shrug.

"I've noticed."

He was well aware of the seating arrangement and just hadn't sketched out his next move yet. He knew not to be brash, that he had to lure her in with soft assurances. Who said wolves were all impulse and no thought? From the crease of his eye, Kouga watched Kagome char meat from a stick, talking to Shiyla as Cora nodded and listen. Kagome was careful to keep her eyes from meeting his; he watched her vision dance to the walls, the ground, lingering on everything but him.

He just couldn't read her.

Was it shyness that motivated her actions? Shame, irritation? Perhaps she was teasing Kouga and merely wanted him to invite her over as he had done the night before.

"I say we go and bring our women to our sides," Burku said, reading the indecision in Kouga's eyes.

Kouga grunted in compliance, pushing up from the floor. He wanted to exchange food and conversation with Kagome, not just send these longing glances across the way. He walked side by side with Burku as they advanced towards the female section. Kouga kept his gaze steadily on _his_ woman, talking with Shiyla again.

Kouga made his way through the cluster of women. In their arriving presence, ears perked up, faces lifted. A trio of young girls stared, wide mouthed as Kouga passed. Kouga winked, which filled them with giggles.

Shiyla saw him first. She mouthed words to Kagome, her slanted eyes lowered in a mischievous away.

_Kouga is here, _he read.

Kagome tensed, just as he stopped behind her.

"So I am."

"And why you are not over there is my problem," Burku said, addressing Cora. He clutched his woman's hands. "We have hardly seen each other all day, Mate. Why don't you join me over in our section?"

With a smile, she obliged, letting him draw her to his feet as they headed away. Burku turned around to raise a thumb at Kouga for luck.

Ha. Like that would do him any good. Kagome still wasn't looking at him, and with a sickening dread he realized sudden shyness likely hadn't struck her. She was a brave woman, one who held his eyes even during his heaviest confessions.

Something else was amiss.

Unlike Burku, Kouga needed to tread this bridge carefully.

Lowering to his haunches, he playfully grabbed a grape from the pile laid out in front of her. Her head turned to the movement, but she quickly turned it back.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Kouga asked, his eyes on the side of her turned face.

"Yes, we did." Shiyla answered for her.

He drew closer to Kagome, filled her space. She turned her body until she faced her friend completely, shutting Kouga out. It irritated him, but he tried to remain calm, resting his elbows on his knees.

Shiyla was concentrating on Kagome as if reading something. After that Shiyla gave a short nod, and looked at him.

"Kagome asks if there is anything you want, Alpha."

So this was her game. Silence. And, why, yes. He did want something. _Her._

"I've come to ask you to join me in the mated section," Kouga said, looking only at Kagome.

Shiyla read Kagome's lips again, then answered.

"Kagome says you two are not mated so it would not make sense for her to dine there."

Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"While this is true, Kagome, you're my special exception, and you can sit wherever you wish."

Shiyla interpreted.

"And she wishes to sit here."

"This is ridiculous," Kouga grumbled, having enough of the indirect conversation. He seized Kagome's shoulder, bringing his face into her view. He didn't like not seeing her, having to hear what she thought second hand. If she had something to say, it should come from her lips.

The face that looked back at him cut an icy line down his spine. He drew back slightly, surveying her expression. The brown eyes were widened, darkened to coal over the arching eyebrows.

"What do you want?" she snapped, teeth bared.

Call it a true destined mate's connection, but he fed off her anger, his own anger snapping up and heating his gaze.

"I've already answered that," he said. "I want you. By my side at dinner tonight."

"And I had said no thanks." She said. Her hand reached over to remove his, still clutching her shoulder. With that livid expression lighting her cheeks, he was vaguely reminded of when she reached back to pull out a bow. He was glad it was just his hand that she was removing.

"Can you give me a reason why?" he asked, careful, even as fire boiled in his belly.

She waved a hand toward Shiyla.

"I'm with a friend."

His jaw stiffened.

"That is good enough reason. But is there anything else you'd like to share?"

Like why she was so angry at him? She'd never been this mad at him before, didn't want to believe the idea of mating with him could sparked this reaction. But she was giving him nothing else to work with.

"I'm not sure. Is there anything you would like to share with _me_?"

Kouga glared at her, long and hard, then gave a curt shake of his head.

"No." he said.

Kagome stared at him as if she saw right through his skin and to some dark, ugly core he didn't know existed. There was such insult in her eyes, speckles of disbelief. She looked at him as if he'd done something very wrong to her.

_Well, what the hell did I do?_

He waited for her to give him more, to say something, but there was nothing. With a sigh, he rose from his crouch.

"Fine." He said. "Enjoy your meal."

Kouga stomped away, shoulders stiff and fists curled into his thighs. Wolves quickly flung themselves out of his path, sensing the furious heat that must've radiated from his flesh. the ones in his section spoke in murmurs, afraid to upset him even more with loud speech. Kouga plopped down at his spot, picked up the first food he saw and started ripping into it.

He couldn't believe how unreasonable she was being. Still, as he worked through his meal, he couldn't help flinging glances her way. His wolf whimpered, didn't want there to be a distance between them. Her brows were still set in that angry lines, eyes flashing with a mix of emotions. They mostly stayed mad, but sometimes softened with sadness. She picked at her meat tenderly, not looking at it, her friend Shiyla speaking with her gently. Then even Shiyla had the nerve to send a glare his way as she comforted her friend.

_Comfort her? What about me? _

An emotional whirlwind consumed him, fueled by his confusion. He didn't know how to make right of what he didn't know was broken. She wasn't too willing to talk about it either. Maybe if he just got her alone again…

"Hey, Kagome," a male voice called from across the room.

Kouga's head snapped up. He glanced where some men detached from their section, on their feet. They made their way to the female section, their path intent on Kagome's. Kouga sized them up, judged them. The leading one young, named Uru. Thick black hair, strong. The other two his pals, not as muscled but definitely fit and viral.

Kouga's eyes lowered, following their every movement. Just what did they want with her?

Their voices were deep enough to project the conversation even from afar. Kouga's ears twitched, alert to every word.

"Thanks for the remedies you taught the women. My mom gave me some of that herb mix. It cured my killer rash."

Another male nodded.

"Yeah, as did the brown wolves. Cleared those spots quickly."

From the sidelines brown wolves whined in agreement.

"It was no problem." Kagome said.

She looked up at the men as they told her all this, eyes bright. Not with the spitfire she'd shot at Kouga, but kindness. The kind of light he loved to see in her. Kouga chewed down a curse. Not when directed at other men, though. Especially young ones, fit ones…

Uru scratched the back of his head, shifting on his heel as he looked down at her, posture open.

"So, are you some kind of healer?" he asked her.

"Well…" Kagome shrugged. "Over the years I developed a knack for healing wounds and ailments."

"You are mighty good at it." Uru said.

"Aw, thanks."

A hint of a blush touched Kagome's cheeks.

A blush.

Something snapped under Kouga's hands. He looked down, a pile of crumbled bones falling from his fists. He shook the dust away, focused back on the men and his woman.

They kept talking with her, asking questions and getting answers, making her laugh and layering on the flattery.

That was enough. This would not go any further. Not with them hovering around her like that, inspiring blushes to her face when he couldn't even make her smile today.

Kouga rose from the floor like a dangerous creature rising from a river, rage sliding across his skin like water droplets. He hadn't even move an inch when the men sensed him, tensing. He watched them turn around, knew just when they threat brewing in his eyes.

_Get away from here_, he barked in their demon tongue.

Uru looked caught. He raised his hands.

_Kouga, I wasn't—_

_Don't tell me what you weren't doing. Not when I have eyes and ears. _

_But we're actually thankful! We really are, _one of the friends said.

Kouga softened his glare, but his shoulder's remained lift.

_I understand, and I'm glad of it. But if you want to talk to her, make sure I'm next to her. Got that?_

_We understand, _they said in apology, though not submission from all of them, for mischief flashed in Uru's gaze. Kouga was being more reasonable than he needed to be. Wolves were like that sometimes, single ones especially. Liked to provoke a male pursing a woman, raise the stakes. He wasn't excused from that treatment even as leader. Especially as leader. Plus at the last dinner Kagome proved interesting company. That had to be a motivation too.

For dummies like Uru, it was like cliff diving, but the rush of danger was Kouga's wrath.

"Well, see ya," Uru muttered to Kagome, though his eyes were on Kouga. All backed away except him.

Kouga released a growl that echoed throughout the hall, making everyone cringe and clutch their eyes. He slammed one foot to the ground, bent over as if to bound across the room, eyes locked on Uru and his minions. The boys flew away, tails between legs. Uru snatched up a rabbit on the way, his laughter echoing as he disappeared through a darkened hall. Kouga stood still until their forms disappear, fighting off the urge to follow.

They were smart to run, especially Uru. If they didn't want their heads slammed together or any bones broken. This was the second time since he returned from hunting Naraku that he'd sent men running. And each time they were to blame.

Uru knew Kouga wouldn't idly stand by as someone flirted with his future mate. He must have wanted the taste of danger. Well, he'd gotten it and if he saw him anytime soon, he'd push action to his warnings. No male was allowed to make her blush.

That was _his_ job, and he wasn't resigning anytime soon. Even if she were mad at him.

Kagome's mouth had formed a small, surprised circle. She glanced in Kouga's direction, then back where the men had run off. Then, in one quick second, her lips twitched. So fast, human eyes wouldn't catch it. Was she…pleased that he was affected this way? That he couldn't stand for another man to get too close?

Kouga let that thought simmer into his chest. In that little smile, she'd handed him enough fuel. He would try this reuniting again, only with a slightly different approach. His strut casual and face relaxed, he ambled toward the female section.

At Kouga's softened mood, the tense room relaxed, and Burku laughed from behind him. His buddy knew Kouga was on the hunt but carrying a different sort of bait. Reaching the women's section, many singles glanced up at him and shyly looked away, but he wasn't fooled. There wasn't shyness in their insinuating looks.

Kouga's body hummed with pheromones, and they couldn't help but sense it, take notice. Unfortunately for them he had no intention on focusing on these women. Kagome didn't turn away as he reached her. She remained just as she was, facing the grass plating of food with a purple fruit under her hand.

Shiyla remained on her other side, but when Kouga sat down, smirked and turned away to talk to another wolf in the section.

Kouga didn't talk to Kagome or even look at her. He just sat and began to eat from her plate, chewing red and purple berries slow and careful. Spreading his legs out to get comfortable, he asked women to pass him various animal parts that he wanted, then ate like it was another night in the cave. He could sense her all wound up beside him, torn with the urge to speak, to do something. It was like her words were just humming at the edge of her lips, so close…so close…

"What are you doing?" She finally asked in a hushed voice.

_Got you._

After a few more bites, Kouga turned, giving her a half-lidded look.

"Eating." He said.

"No duh. But…" She looked around them, at all the female faces. "Why are you eating here?"

Kouga shrugged.

"Because I can."

"It's the female section."

Another shrug.

"The air smells better over here anyways."

There were feminine chuckles all about him, and he just smirked. Kagome glanced at the women, her eyes narrowed, but did her best to ignore him. Kouga's smile grew wider.

"Suit yourself." She said, biting into her plum. As the fruit water ran down her chin, she wiped it away, but her mouth was still plump and shiny from juice. He wanted nothing more to lean forward and catch her chin in his hands, to taste her sweetened mouth like he had just that morning. Kagome caught him watching and cast her face away.

"Don't even think about it." she said.

Kouga grabbed his own plum and ate.

"Think about what?"

"About what you're thinking about."

"And how could you know what I am thinking about?"

"Your eyes. They're all…burning. And narrowed. And you're staring at my mouth."

"Well, my apologies for staring. I was simply reminded of a woman. Fruit glossed her pretty lips like yours, and when we kissed she tasted like fruit. It was a moment so vivid, almost like it was this morning."

The females beside them murmured, and he knew by dinner's end the room would know the story he'd just announced. Good. It was him and her. The wolves needed to know that no one could stand between them.

Except themselves, maybe.

Kagome's posture locked up.

"We might've had more kisses like that if you weren't—" She stopped, shaking her head.

Kouga placed a hand on her arm, serious.

"If I weren't what, Kagome? Tell me what's bothering you."

She glared at the hand on her, her eyes demanding he remove it. He didn't, instead bringing his body closer as if to break that last berth of space between them. He had her pressed into his body now, flush, so close she was practically on his lap. Her breath hitched; the rage vanishing the moment she looked up at him, a cotton sadness there inside.

He wanted to kiss her again, to coddle her, but he had to remain focused an get to the bottom of all these mixed emotions.

"What did I do, love? What has made you so bothered with me?"

A glaze took over her eyes. She turned away, eyes on her lap.

"I can't fool myself anymore like this. That you are actually what you seem. I know you're not sweet, Kouga. I heard about what you've been trying to do to me."

"And is that such a bad thing?" All he ever wanted from her is her love. For them to be mates, what could be wrong about that? Kagome deserved a love like his. Her and that Inuyasha; that was a flesh love, surface affection that washed away with the next wave and in their case, Kikyo.

But his love for her? It dug deep into his bones, right to the marrow.

The world could break his body and every bone within and he wouldn't stop feeling the way he did.

"Yes, it is a bad thing." Kagome said, teeth clenched.

Kouga just didn't understand, but then he saw her rubbing her neck, hand stroking the place where his teeth had grazed earlier that day. She winced as if sore. Kouga stiffened. He hadn't actually bitten her, had he? He would have known if that happened. A blood bind wasn't a light thing; both their bodies would have changed, connected them. In fact, this whole silly argument would be hard to sustain for the new connection would have them practically crawling over one another at all times.

He needed to check.

"Let me see." He said, reaching out to move her hand.

She slapped his hand away, bending her face away.

"Don't touch me."

Those words hurt more than the slap.

Still, he saw enough of her neck that he knew there was no bite. Hardly a scratch. Perhaps she just replayed the memory and didn't like it. It was time to get this off his chest. With a deep breath, he let loose.

"Kagome. I am sorry that I… almost bond us without your permission. It is obvious you are not ready for us to officially mating at the time. We can take some steps back, though. We need not move so fast. And I promise, my wolf will not attempt a mating bite again, until it is right and you agree. That is...unless you are just not ready to be my woman at all." His eyes cast down, expecting her to confirm his fears. Instead, she surprised him.

"Mating bite?" She asked.

"… it was the mating bite we came so close to that has upset you, is it not?"

Kagome stared at him for the longest time. Just saying nothing, a hand still clutching her neck. After a while, she removed it.

"You said it was your beast going out of control."

"Yes. He projected my desire to bind with you and acted on it."

"Oh…" She was quiet, head cast down.

"Did you think it was something else?" he asked, voice low to her ear.

She stuttered for a bit, trying to find words.

"I mean, Inuyasha. When his demon took control, he almost killed me. Became a danger to all of his targets. When you nicked me I thought…"

Kouga's stomach pitted. She had thought he'd tried to hurt her. All this time…

"Never." He said, voice so hard it left no room for debate. "I am full demon. The dog might turn into someone else when his demon takes over but me, I am never out of control. The beast only acts on what I ultimately desire. And in that moment back in the spring, I simply wanted you. Like I always do. That is why we came so close to a bonding."

A weight seemed to roll off Kagome's shoulders, exhaustion pouring her posture into a slump. Kouga wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her face against his chest. She didn't pull away, didn't flinch. In fact, hesitantly she brought her hand to touch one side of his waist. The cool fingers felt good against his naturally heated skin. His wolf growled low, pleased with their reunion.

The room melted away from them. He could hear fires blown out, bones tossed away, bodies leaving, but they sat just there against each other, still and unchanging as everything moved.

Eventually Kagome's head moved from his chest, though he had the urge to bring it back into him. Instead he adjusted in order to see her face.

"But what about what Rosella overheard?" She whispered. "I know what you said about making me edgy. To keep me here."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow. He knew the little wolf was listening to his conversation that morning! The kid took just too many glances over for him to think she was just an idle child who happened to be in the room.

"It is not as you think," Kouga said.

Before she could say anymore, he pulled them to their feet. Chinning toward the cave mouth, he moved in its direction with Kagome following at his side.

"Let us continue outside," he said.

Away from others, away from these misunderstandings. The night air would clear their heads and if things went the way it was meant to, they could end this evening in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone!

So glad I could get this chapter done for this week. I'm in my last semester of university and have been quite busy. Due to this reason, I'm changing my update times to just as often as I can, 1 a month minimum though I seriously hope to keep it in the 1-4 times a month range. Likely when the load dies down, so the once a month is merely there so I'm not breaking the promise of bi-weekly updates. So once is the minimum, just in case. It will be on Sundays/Saturdays still, though.

Also, I'd like to send out a call for a beta-reader. Someone with a close eye for detail and grammatical proficiency. I know I miss things sometimes, especially when I'm changing/editing all at once. sometimes re-formats my words and causes errors to slip in that weren't there before, which is unfortunate as well. Anyways, I already have one beta but I feel three pairs of eyes will definitely catch 99% if not 100% of all issues.

So if you're interested, let me know in whatever way you can! I usually send the chapter at hand the same week I aim to publish it.

Thanks everyone! This story is nothing without all you amazing readers. You keep my motivation fresh!


	17. Missing You

_**She is Mine: Chapter 17**_

_I'm fortunate to have you, girl.  
I want you to know; I really adore you.  
All my people who know what's going on;  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song._

_-Usher, you've got it bad_

* * *

It's hard to keep a cold shoulder cold when the man beside it is so hot. Hot enough to melt the ice right off your resolve, making puddles of your heart with just one of his caressing sweeps over your body. And then it's the real touch that collapses the ice barrier, shatters your revenge.

Leaves you vulnerable.

Kagome had tried to resist. She'd been successful for a while, too, and Shiyla was helpful to interpret her. It allowed her to keep her eyes off of Kouga, making revenge almost easy to execute.

Almost.

What a relief when he gave up and headed back into the mated section, but even with distance, Kagome struggled to withhold her cold shoulder. Even from afar, Kouga's stares worked at her, chiseling away at the wall she put between them.

Then those young wolf men came along. They were friendly enough, thanking her for the healing remedies. Had it really been yesterday when she'd stumbled in the dark forest for herbs and berries while the women mocked her? Twenty-four hours between saving Rosella and gaining their respect? And so it touched her that these men had come to appreciate her too.

A sensual undertone stroked the edges of the conversation, though. Wolves were playful, she reminded herself. The flirting was cute, but it was nothing to her.

Though it was definitely something to Kouga.

She didn't need an ear for the wolf tongue to know Kouga was furious with the men. Fists bulging at his sides and words thrown across the room like flying knifes. The air changed too, tight as a thread squeezing a finger. Most the wolves became statues during that moment, though a jittery female fled the room with children in tow.

Shiyla had nudged Kagome, mischief in her eyes.

"Uh-oh," she whispered into Kagome's ear. "You've made the prince awfully mad."

"I did nothing," Kagome protested, her heated cheeks hidden behind hair.

"That's open for dispute."

"I thought you were on my side!" Kagome hissed.

Shiyla lifted her shoulders, sharp teeth in a grin just as the male turned back to Kagome. While his friends backed away, the male said parting words though his eyes watched Kouga. He made no move to distance himself from Kagome.

Kouga's growls stretched over the den like a bird of paradise's claw, swooping down and snatching the room by the throat. Wolves scurried for cover while the unlucky male darted off in shaky laughter. Kagome found her ice shield disturbed.

Kouga raged… because of her. And it felt good.

She called in denials for reinforcements…_ he doesn't truly want you, he just wants to control you…_ but when she looked onto that enflamed glare, the way his eyes trailed over every single man with warnings of shredded fur if any tried to get close to her… all the denials shrunk up.

The heart was winning now, beating too fast and too much, her lips twitching to smile. Even from afar she felt engulfed in Kouga's protection, his care.

Then he careened towards her, unrefined heat, energy, man.

_Let the thaw begin, _she had told herself, her ice barriers already thin.

She'd wrestled with sense all through dinner, ignored his flaming stares as much as she could, even slapping his touch away. Still, once he sat beside her, she lost the war.

Kagome blamed her weak heart. It'd always been too flexible.

_He isn't sweet. It's all a lie. _

But each time he asked what was wrong between them, with eyes in an honest stare; could she really believe he'd be that deceptive? Or did he honestly not think what he said was wrong?

But after some jerk and tug, the truth uncovered itself.

_She _was the wrong one.

After clutching the dread of another dangerous Inuyasha, plus drowning her dreams of Kouga actually wanting her without taking her freedom, relief had washed over her. She set the fear free and the drowned dreams emerged from the waters with new life.

Kouga hadn't almost bit her to hurt her. He almost bit her to _mate _her.

That was a different story.

Still, Kouga hadn't explained the conversation Rosella had overheard. Kagome waited for that as they sat on the den's open platform. The two hadn't spoken yet and Kouga had his eyes on the moon. Not wanting to interrupt him, Kagome waited.

Night caped the mountainside, a near half slice of moon high within the blue. Animal whispers, distant and sleepy, mumbled from places below and deep within the mountains. The approaching winter wind peppered its kisses over her gooseflesh speckled arms. Even beside her, Kouga's heat wasn't close enough.

As her jaw jerked under the freeze, she dared to break his concentration.

"Couldn't we talk inside?" she asked. The chill hadn't reached her voice yet, though a cloud of vapor left her lips.

He only had sights for the sky, didn't hear her. Wolves had a thing for the moon, didn't they? It must've been why he stared so hard at it, longing in his gaze.

She'd begun to repeat herself but Kouga's profile gave her pause. The strong lines of his form were tight, muscles clenched under padded shoulders. She wasn't nearly done staring when the cold fully locked in. At the first slam of teeth against teeth, Kouga's head whipped towards her; the tension in his body gone.

Kouga captured her chilled body in his arms, placing her between his legs. Too shocked to react, she let him draw her deep into his chest. Kouga's body overlapped hers, arms and legs bound together.

His heat swallowed her, even cozier than her blankets at home. Kouga lent his heat and she became one with it. Not too warm or stuffy, just perfect. Natural.

Kouga caressed her arms then moved down to her sides. A ball of desire coiled in her belly, forcing out a gasp. She covered it with a cough.

"Are you comfortable?" Kouga asked.

Kagome suppressed the sigh that'd expose just how comfortable she was, instead rocking her head back against his chest in a nod.

"Forgive me," Kouga said. "I did not realize you were so cold."

Once she trusted herself not to betray her thoughts –_Cold who? You've got me so hot…_ –she answered him.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. I jumped to conclusions about the things that happened after our morning… trip. It was stupid of me not to think of your 'attack' as really a mating instinct. I was just so used to the threat that _he_ posed when he lost control of his demon. I didn't think—"

"That I could be any different?"

Kagome sighed, shifting in his lap so her head leaned against his shoulder. Kouga watched her intently, waiting.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Well, I am different," he said. "Full demon, pure blooded."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's not like being half human makes _his_ blood tainted."

"Of course not," Kouga said. "Being a dog makes his blood tainted. Just a want-to-be wolf, that Inuyasha."

Kagome expected that name to crack her chest open and flood in the feelings. Her mouth popped open and something creaked out. A chuckle. She blinked, not expecting that. How could she laugh about this? With brows set, she faced Kouga to give him a serious look. But he was smirking, and her lips twitched to mirror his smile.

"That's what gave you away," Kouga said, bringing a finger to the edge of her mouth. "That quick little grin of yours."

"No idea what you're talking about," Kagome said, pulling hair over her shoulder. Kouga pushed the black curtain away with one hand to bring her face back in view.

"Yes, you do." His eyes were challenging, parted lips playful. "I mean that idiot Uru's attentions... You knew what it did to me, and it made you smile."

"Oh, please." Kagome tried to look away but he caught her face with his palm and she'd twisted her torso towards him without even realizing.

"I suppose you'd like to know what I said," Kouga said.

"Not at all." _Yes, tell me everything._

"I warned him about getting close to my woman. The silly boy, willing to risk his life to put a blush on your cheeks."

"He wasn't flirting, Kouga. He was thanking me. Making me blush was likely the last thing on his mind. I didn't even know that happened."

His eyes narrowed.

"So he didn't impress you, then?"

"Not at all."

Kagome tried to speak casually, though her heart bumped against her ribcage at his jealous questioning.

"All I know is that you were on his mind," Kouga's moved his hand from her face, arresting her waist. "And you don't belong there."

The possessive note in his voice and eyes, it was throwing her off scale, melting into her skin. She became aware of everything. The texture of his form, every ridge of muscle and bone pressed against her. Kagome's eyes fluttered close, opening again as she felt his face closing in on her.

"You like how I want you, don't you?" he asked in a low voice.

God, he was teasing. That energy rolled off his body, the same that'd turned all the women's heads his way in the cave.

"You're arrogant," she said.

"I'm right," he answered.

Kagome covered his mouth with her hand, hushing him properly. She felt his lips tug into a grin from under her palm, muffled words coming out, and she pressed harder. Fully turned in his lap, she was straddling his legs. Wind cut across her back but she barely felt it with the blood pumping through her.

"You never told me about your conversation with Burku," she said.

There, that'd bring down a notch of heat. Even she was reluctant to stop straddling him. Kouga made a muffled sound from under her hand and she removed it.

"Okay, spill."

"I asked Burku for… advice." He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Now I can't reveal all my secrets, but believe me when I say that I don't want to control you. Quite the opposite. I merely want to entice you. Draw you in on your own free will."

At those words, Kouga lowered himself flat to the earth, dragging Kagome down with him.

"A little lure never hurt…" she said just as Kouga wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck. He didn't push, just let the weight of his hand rest there.

"We're in sync, then."

Kagome swallowed. His gaze was narrowed on her face, drawing from her eyes to her lips. She appraised the smooth jaw line, the eyes glowing under the moon.

Despite the nerves rocking through her, she kept her eyes steady on his face. He was playing a game and she was already in the court. Since he first touched her that morning, she was ready to relight the spark.

And since she'd abandoned him in the hot spring, it was her job to make up for it.

Kagome moved in first. Her eyes slid closed to prepare for the sensation of Kouga's lips against hers. The hunger for his mouth made her muscles springy. They were so close now, inches becoming centimeters, want almost reality…

"Wait a moment," Kouga said. His breath fanned her lips.

"No," she said, eyelids fluttering.

"Kagome…" his insistence made her groan. She decided to close that small distance anyways, but it was too late. Kouga drew his torso from the ground, raising her with.

Despite his warm touch, she felt the chill filter in.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have something to say."

"I thought wolves weren't much for talk…" Kagome said.

"Well, it's important."

Kagome waited, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. She just wanted to feel the now of his mouth and body and not think of things. They'd cleared the air, why fill it with words? Perhaps she missed something and she'd done something else wrong…

"I can't demand you to stay, so I must know," he started. "But I must know if you leave…you'll miss me while you're away?"

Kagome's shoulders relaxed. So that was it? Well, this was easy to her. Still, he looked at her with big eyes, concern filled. She wanted to rub the worried curl out of his eyebrow, concern for him flushing her. She wanted this man. Not for his body, but for his person. All these years of blindness… it was time to set the record straight.

Touching his cheek, she answered him.

"How could I not miss you?" she asked. "Despite my insanity today, you didn't chew my head off. You were patient until we uncovered the problem. You really are a leader." Words were sliding off her tongue, coming out in an overflow before she could stop it. Perhaps it was too soon and too much, but these were things she'd felt. How could she cover it up after all the rest of the things she'd tried to hide today?

"And no matter where I'm at, I won't forget how you've treated me. How good you've made me feel. And I could never regret any bit of it. Heck, I—"

Kouga brought his mouth over hers. Kagome responded slowly, then hotly, her words swallowed in moans. Kouga pulled their lips apart in the midst of it though, smiling.

"That's what I wished to hear."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't done with you," she said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Then finish."

Kagome moved to meet his mouth again. Their lips barely brushed before he pulled back.

"You said finish," Kagome said, frustrated.

Mischief sparkled in his eyes.

"Just trying to lure you," he said.

Men. Why did they play these games? And they said women were confusing.

"I am fully lured. Believe me," Kagome said. She shifted her body firmer in his lap. Kouga's eyes darkened in response.

"I believe it."

He kissed her fully then, thoroughly, leaving no part of her lips untouched for long, his hands caressing her hips. Heat sparked in Kagome's belly. She moaned in his mouth and Kouga growled in response, hands moving from the hips to grasp the front of her shirt, tugging her closer. As his fingers bunched into the front of the blouse, a tearing sound ripped through Kagome's ears. She broke the kiss, opening her eyes.

The tops of her breasts were exposed under the ripped shirt. Kouga's eyes opened too, staring.

"I suppose I pulled too hard," he said after a pause.

"I liked this shirt," Kagome said, pouty.

"We'll have others made."

"That's not the point, silly."

Kouga's eyes were intent on her cleavage, his breathing heavy. She wanted to giggle at how intent he looked but the humor left her when he clasped her breasts in his hands, finger pads pressing her nipples from over her shirt. She melted under his hands, nails digging into the earth.

"I never got to see these," he said, casually playing with her breasts, the rough pads of his thumbs caressing her nipples.

Kagome let out some garbled mush, unable to make sense of anything with his hands touching her like that.

Kouga stopped his play to kiss her, and she could feel his smile stamped against her mouth. He greeted her with quick, constant pecks as she tried to get a word between them.

"Did you" –kiss– "want to?"

That made him stop, opening his eyes to look. His eyes glazed over after a while and he shook his head.

"I can wait," he said, though his voice was strained. "Until we're in a proper setting."

With that, he brought their mouths back together. Kagome deepened their kisses until they became slow and full. Their harsh breaths were clouds of vapor in the early winter night, but there was nothing but heat there.

Heat on heat on cold.

When they finally pulled away, gasping for breath, Kouga just stared at her face. His readied want for her wasn't a secret; Kagome felt it pressed against her thigh, saw it in the blue flames of his eyes. But something shifted in his jaw like a rein on a horse, as if he were leashing his desire. His hold on her softened. He really had learned to control himself.

"You should probably go inside," he ground out, already drawing them up. As they got to their feet, Kagome joined the top of her torn shirt with her arms. The top was layered enough that with her arms crossed, one wouldn't notice the tear.

"Are you coming with?" Kagome asked.

Kouga looked over her shoulder at the moon, then back at her.

"I'm going to stay out here," he said.

_Alright, no need to be that in control_… she wanted to say, but held back. Kouga must have read her thoughts as he stepped forward. Undoing her arms from her chest, he met their hands in a clasp.

"I'll lie under the moon tonight and let my thoughts go wild with you. That way I can pretend that I've had my full taste." Leaning down, he brought his lips to her throat. "And, no unexpected mating bites."

Kagome quivered as he kissed the mark his teeth had left, bringing his face up to meet hers.

"I'll be in the bed, then. Taking all the covers to myself."

Kouga chuckled.

"Good. They're my furs. So you'll be taking all of _me_ however you'd like."

She began to shove him playfully but he interrupted her with another kiss. Her palms remained on the swell of his chest and she met his greeting until it became a goodbye.

Kouga helped her arrange her shirt back in place. He looked in her eyes long and hard before letting her go.

"Sleep well."

"I will," Kagome said. She gave him a small smile, and he met it with his own.

Kagome left him at the edge of the cliff, staring hard at the moon. She stopped before entering the cave, where Ginta and Hakkaku waited for her, looking sheepish and red-faced. Staring back at Kouga, his hands behind back and form long and graceful, she wondered if he'd stand there all night.

* * *

Waking with a start at the howl, a thought waited on Kagome's pillow.

_I don't want to miss him. _

She counted the days she'd been here, the days she had left. Three. Sango, Miroku and the others would surely be done with the clean and recoup by then. And silly as her friends were, surely they would make good use of that time for Kagome's sake.

Sango had spoken to her briefly before dropping her off at Kouga's den. The friend had hesitated before climbing on Kirara's back. Kagome hadn't been speaking much, still thick in the throat from crying over Inuyasha's leaving.

"It is a new day," Sango had said, her eyes drifting to the cave. "Paths change, but there's always another to walk along."

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't the only road. Heck, he wasn't even a complete road. He always avoided discussing where they'd end up once defeating Naraku. He said it was too soon to think about, that they'd have to kill the demon first before making plans. Besides, who knew if he would survive it all?

Should that have been her first warning? Not just his avoidance on the topic but the way he insisted he might not live? The overconfident half demon he was, invincible with his father's fang under his hands?

He didn't think he'd live because he had already chosen _death_. Kagome shrugged from her cot, still curled in furs.

"The living can hardly compete with the dead. The future has nothing on the past. And I am the future…"

The future. It's where she truly belonged and where she'd return. That was her new path. To reunite with her family and carve a life for herself in her own time. Unlike Inuyasha, she was no drifter. She wouldn't pine through eras on a lost love, especially a dead one. And definitely not one that chose to die in order to be with another.

It just didn't make sense. She couldn't be so weak, and so she refused.

But Kouga.

Dear, darn Kouga. While he'd been helping her forget love, he was causing new buds of hope to sprout in her chest.

That's what truly woke her up that morning. Not the wolf howls, but the thought swimming through her subconscious. That maybe Sango was right.

Kouga was a new path, and one she knew wouldn't collapse under her feet.

Stable and sure, willing to wait no matter how slow of a pace she walked. But waiting wasn't the problem. Since she began to realize her feelings for him, things have been going too fast, her heart racing towards him as if to make up for lost time.

_But that's the issue here. Time. Not just a couple years of it, but centuries. _

Kagome couldn't stay in the feudal era. Sure, the lifestyle was something she'd gotten used to. Cleaner air, simpler goals, the less frenzied days. But she had a family waiting back at home. Staying wouldn't even allow her a goodbye.

Mom, with her smiling face and endless trays of tea and food. She'd stuck by her daughter through all the running around and she deserved to have her child back. Kagome couldn't deprive her of that after she'd already lost so much.

Souta, the little brat brother she adored. Always looking up to big sister. Grandpa with his bogus healing remedies, but good intentions. Buyo the silly cat, greeting her with a gentle rub on the ankle and a happy meow no matter how long she was gone. Then there were her friends Ayumi, Eri, Yuka.

Despite never being around, she was always a part of their circle, filled in on all she missed as if she'd merely stepped out of the room for a while. She had a life waiting back at the shrine, a lot of lives waiting at the land outside of the bone-eater's well, waiting for Kagome to step back into the room.

Leaving the bed, Kagome pushed aside the stone that led to the hot springs. Steam greeted her and she stepped in. She stripped and entered the nearest spring.

She thought of her situation as she basked in the water.

Kaede had told Kagome months ago what would happen once she dispelled the jewel from this earth. Destiny brought Kagome to the well that day and it would also send her home too, jewel or not. Modern-day Japan was her true home, after all. But without the jewel, there wasn't a means to travel anymore. When she returned to her time, she would return forever.

Kagome lowered her face into the water, letting it engulf her completely.

This was why she had to savor her time with Kouga. None of this missing him sadness, especially when she wasn't even gone yet. Despite what was blooming between her and Kouga, the petals would furl back in on themselves when she left.

Kagome wasn't a fool, though. The seed was planted, and what they shared wouldn't just die with the distance. Still, she could put it to sleep. It would go dormant, like a winter rose. She'd have to tell Kouga all this one day, she knew.

When he questioned her about missing him, he couldn't know she would miss him forever. Despite what he might've thought, once she was gone even he couldn't reach her.

Not willing to brood on it more, she lifted from the water. Dripping wet, she remained under the blowing steam until she was dry enough not to trail puddles after her, entering Kouga's room again. She peeked in shyly, half worried he would be inside, half worried that he wasn't.

The room was still empty, and she dried off with a cloth before gathering up clothes. In the process of getting dressed, she looked over at the heavy stone at the door. No way would she be able to move that alone.

She thought of calling to Kouga. _Should I do it now?_ She wondered, just fitting on some undergarments. If I do, he will see me like this, and maybe…

She remembered the feel of Kouga's hands on her body. The way he explored her in that slow, dizzying way. He touched her gently at first, as if afraid she wasn't real, then his hands got greedy, matching the speed of his mouth. Kagome blinked as she realized what she was doing. She had started touching her chest, absently running hands over her bare belly.

_That's quite enough, Kagome! _

What in the world was she becoming? In the past, letting her mind drift to Inuyasha, it never lead to things like this. Nearly…touching herself! It was always a bitter sweet ordeal, mixed with longing and sadness; Kouga didn't come with all those insecurities. She felt no bitterness, no hesitation. He talked about luring her in, and never controlling her.

It had to be true, for being with him felt so freeing.

He wanted her, no doubt about it. It must've been why her body opened up under his hands, always wanted him. She felt safe enough to explore her feelings, both in heart and body.

Clearing her throat as thoughts took another turn south, she ordered herself back to the present. Pulling on clothes, she fitted on a dress skirt the same moss color as her schoolgirl skirt, matching it with a long sleeved blouse. The woman who made it definitely had Kagome's style in mind.

Ginta and Hakuku's voices echoed down the hall just as she finished up.

_No need to call for Kouga after all._

Kagome looked down at herself, shrugging.

_Oh well_. _I'm already dressed anyways._

* * *

"How much longer?"

Kouga glanced over his shoulder without breaking speed, mountains passing in gray blurs. The run he'd set kept the men and wolves at his heels constantly, for even without the sacred jewel shards Kouga was the swiftest. Sorting through the cluster of darting bodies, he got a look at Hiro. The kid stumbled fifty paces back, wild hair flaring around his huffing face. Hiro stared at Kouga with wide eyes, and it was obvious who'd asked the question.

Stone stretched on for another mile but just beyond that a grassy plain. The field lay right beside it. The same place where Kagome and him had shared each other's company a morning ago. Why did it feel so long ago? Ah, maybe because he hadn't slept all night. Too busy working his teeth, thinking about time and how intent it was on slipping through his fingers.

"We're two miles from where our brothers wait," Kouga said, hoisting his head toward the men and wolves sprinting around him.

They answered in yells and barks. All except Hiro. The steady clump of paws and feet smacking rock had one lesser rhythm; the boy was slowing down. Kouga swerved on his path, jogging to the back of the group. Hiro staggered from behind, his arms flailing at his side like limp fishtails.

"What's the matter?" Kouga shouted over the sharp wind whipping his tail and hair everywhere.

"I can't…" Hiro gasped. "Go so fast."

"You're a wolf. Act like one."

Kouga appraised Hiro. Sharp limbs on a long form. Not even a kid, really. In human years he was just a few years younger than Kouga. Still, he was untrained.

"You've been doing too much watch duty. Apparently that ball and hole game has done nothing for your endurance," Kouga smirked, still running backwards. The kid stumbled along, still in pants with his arms hanging to his sides.

Kouga's men were running at a slower pace and Kouga demanded they keep going.

No one needed to slow for this kid. What was he, an infant? Undertrained or not, _today _would be his training.

Kouga slapped one of the boy's limp fishtail for arms.

"Use your elbows, Hiro. That'll carry you alone. Be the nature. Ride the wind."

Sucking in a breath, Hiro raised his arms. They jutted out at his sides like paddles through a river while his legs sank behind him. Kouga launched a kick at the boy's hamstring. He staggered at the force, but picked them up.

"Good. Use your feet and brazen blood. There aren't slowpokes in my pack."

"I agree, Boss!" A voice said just at his ear.

Kouga whirled around. Uru was sprinting backwards, his hand raised in a salute. He bumped into a brown wolf who snapped his teeth at him.

"Whoops," Uru said, watching his feet from a swell of a blackened eye. Kouga smirked. He'd given Uru that friendly warning just this morning. With the man's actions last night, he had begged for it.

Using a finger, Kouga motioned for Uru to face forward. He smiled, two teeth missing from his mouth, and obeyed. He had asked for that too.

_What a bunch I'm bringing to meet these Northern Brothers,_ Kouga thought. True, the other men he'd brought along were in good form. Burku, Kurbi and Roon, plus a few brown wolves. It might've been good to leave the Hiro boy at the den, though. Uru was hardly in shape, either, after Kouga had gotten his fists on him. He supposed if Ginta and Hakkaku were there, it'd complete the goofy set of wolves.

But he had them stay behind and watch over Kagome. He didn't plan to stay long, but a prince never left his princess without bodies to guard her. Ginta and Hakkaku weren't the swiftest, but they were loyal to Kagome and that was enough.

As stone transformed to grass beneath his feet, Kouga pulled ahead of his group. From the front he aimed an elbow to the right, his pack veering with the change in direction. Tearing through the fields, Kouga saw where they waited. A light succession of wolves standing under the plum trees, their faces in shadow.

Kouga lightened his steps and fell into a jog. His men did the same, Hiro wheezing with relief from behind the group. As Kouga's pack approached, the northern wolves detached from the trees, hiking to meet them halfway.

The brothers joined in the center of the field. Kouga scanned their faces and form. Well-built men, no gaunt cheeks, so apparently healthy. When he'd heard their distant howls this morning, calling to meet with Kouga, he hadn't been sure why. The northern men weren't speaking though, but looking at Kouga as if _he _were their leader.

"Northern brothers," Kouga said. He looked to the man in front of the Northerners. A crimson haired wolf who he'd only seen once or twice. "Have you run the day's journey to admire my face?"

That loosened the group up a little, a few smiles appearing on their faces.

"No, Brother," the crimson haired man said. He dug a knee into the ground to bow. The wolves behind followed their leader's action.

"Winter is at our ankles. From this wind I can see it's stirring your lands too but in the north it comes even faster. It is why we've made this journey before winter keeps us stowed in our caves."

"And why was this journey necessary?"

"We've come to thank you for avenging our brothers, Kouga."

Kouga reached out a hand. The leader took it, rising to his feet.

"Your thanks are welcome," he said. "But why come all this way to say this?" Kouga had already been at their home. They had thanked him then.

"You had not stayed long when you came to us a few nights ago. A personal visit to your land was needed."

Kouga nodded. He was anxious to get back to his den after being away for so long. He'd only stayed for the wedding ceremony then sped off after a few hours rest. That still hadn't stopped the northern wolves from formally coming to thank him, and Kouga appreciated it.

He smiled at their leader, shaking his hand.

"I must also thank you for my sister," the northern leader said.

Kouga cocked an eyebrow and the leader's lips twitched as he stepped to the side. In the center of the northern wolves stood a man and a woman. The man he recognized immediately. Shinji, his long black hair spilling past his ears like dark water. He stood at a woman's side, his form half covering her, protective. Shinji's eyes were warm embers like a satisfied, newly mated wolf.

The woman kept her head down for the longest, smoothing hands down her gray furred waists and shoulders. Her crimson hair had lost the childish ponytails, though the purple iris still sat in her hair. The northern leader stepped forward again and the resemblance between him and his sister was striking. Of course; this was Iki, grandson of the elder and now leader of his tribe.

As enlightenment hit Kouga's eyes, Iki moved over to let Shinji and his bride approach. They stopped a few paces before Kouga. Shinji bowed to his former leader, eyes to the grass. His woman bowed too, but unlike her mate, she looked straight at him.

"Hello again," Ayame said, jade eyes dancing from her face.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone,

Just want to thank my amazing beta-reading team kittykritik and AnnaliseIsmeneRomano for making this chapter as clean as possible. I've been able to manage time and will aim to update consistently (bi and tri-weekly) with weekends as the target. So yes. Believe me I'm not stopping! So I hope you liked the chapter, and stay tuned for the things that are to come…

_~yellowspotlight89_


	18. Visits of Change

**Chapter 18: **Visits of Change

* * *

_I won't do what you told me. I won't do what you said, no. I'm not gonna stop feeling. I'm not gonna forget it._

* * *

Male Wolf Demon Lessons by Kagome Higurashi.

Growl.

Cross your arms.

Laugh at the silly human.

Kagome set her eyes to the ceiling, her glare demanding the stones to drop some wisdom on her head. That, or to knock sense into the testosterone-charged brains in the room. The wolf men sneered at Kagome with all their sharp incisors gleaming. They stood with rigid backs and folded arms locked, the posture of warriors fending off an invader.

And Kagome was that irksome intruder.

Kagome turned her eyes down to face the men again, realizing the ceiling wasn't dropping any rocks or wisdom anytime soon.

"Give me one good reason," she said, fingers tapping against her knee. "why you won't keep this hall from becoming a stink pit."

Complaints flew out all at once, the biting speech flooding the hall.

"It ain't our nature**.**"

"We're men, not dainty females."

"Not sure what you humans do, but…"

"I ain't cleaning no cave!"

So they gave their reasons, and Kagome showed how she felt about these reasons in one draw of her breath, released on a winded note. She topped it off with an eye roll.

The men growled, crossed their arms, barked out laughs. All three steps listed in the male demon wolf lessons she was now drafting in her head. It would make a useful guide for other humans in her situation. Now to find a publishing house in feudal Japan.

Shiyla, hunkered beside Kagome on the rock bench, slanted her gaze from the males and back to her human friend.

"Give up," Shiyla said.

"No."

A chuckle whistled between Shiyla's teeth.

"Well, your methods are quite circular, aren't they?"

Kagome almost sighed, ready to deny it, but caught the act that was proving Shiyla right.

Frustrated Human Lessons by Kagome Higurashi.

Sigh.

Roll eyes.

Ask stones for wisdom or to knock sense in demon wolf men.

Kagome slumped in her seat. Shiyla spoke the truth, Kagome _was_ slamming rock against rock. Each move she made to get through to the men only tightened their defenses, slamming her out even more. But she couldn't give up now. She might be groping in the dark, yes, but…

Throngs of women encircled Kagome, perched on floors and various rock seating. Once Kagome had made her "intrusion" and the men had flung up their walls, the females who were among them had sassed away with tails swinging, chins up as they headed over to the female side.

Now, their fists sunk into their cheeks as they stared blank-eyed at their men, then glanced at Kagome with something alit in their gazes.

Kagome had begun to lower her weapons, and considered slipping away from the argument, but she quickly rearmed herself. She'd seen that look on their faces and couldn't turn away now.

Kagome knew that look well, for she'd spotted it in the river's mirror many times, staring at her own reflection. It showed a mind deep in bleak expectations, with hope only a shallow surface.

True, the mens' glares said it all; they thought the human silly for even trying. She nodded lightly to herself, for she had to agree. But it was silliness that had kept her alive over the years, silliness that saved her hide on too many occasions.

Silly or no, Kagome wasn't a quitter.

She hadn't quit on her search for the jewel shards. Those bits of mauve crystal bursting and shooting in all directions of Japan and not once had she tossed up her hands and said, "It's impossible." A will and a way; that was the motto Kagome clutched to her chest. You push enough and you're sure to get a nudge… but, of course you can't revive something that isn't breathing. Unless you're Sesshomaru, that is, wielding a life-revitalizing sword. But not even Tenseiga can bring something to life that was never alive.

A dead horse is a dead horse. You can drag the thing around for a while, sure, but soon the stink will remind you that, in fact, it isn't alive.

That'd been her love for Inuyasha. What she had held for him was river-fresh, sparkling and charged with a passion. But for all the time she'd known him, Inuyasha had been a pit of stagnant water, his love for the incarnation contained to muddy walls, murky, and unable to flow. Sure, she tried to merge their water. She'd overflowed with patience, care, hoping she could make Inuyasha's love for her healthy and blue.

One day he'd come through. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it.

But she was wrong.

Kagome learned too late that Inuyasha wasn't a mud pit. He was a stream and the water ran backwards. The more it flowed, the more it joined another's river.

Back to the past, and back to Kikyo.

And where'd that leave Kagome? Left holding hands alone. Inuyasha's love for her simply a moaning horse in a mud pile.

So Kagome knew well that one couldn't shake a dead horse awake. But the demon wolves before her were anything but dead. Heck, they weren't even dozing. Their dark, incensed eyes flickered with life, resistance. But even that resistance was good, because it meant they felt _something. _

"They're alive," Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha had felt something too, just not enough.

_I guess dogs don't feel like wolves can feel._

Passionate. No matter how bitterly these wolves acted now, she knew their love for the pack was great, and that they especially cared for their women. Over the last couple days, she'd seen it in action. How a voice lost its rough edge when the male turned to speak to a female. How they gentled in their presence, but also rose up too, shoulders high to impress and bodies bordering as to protect their women at all times. She saw how the females responded to their attentions too. Sometimes with a flick of the hair but always playfully, with little smiles or big ones.

The women were strong, but seemed to appreciate the men that were so fiercely ready to protect them. Kagome blushed, for she now knew what that felt like.

Kouga was the same way with her. He always had been. Where Inuyasha failed, Kouga was there, shielding, guarding, and carrying her away to safety.

She thought of one of their battles against the Band of Seven; Ginkotsu had come charging at her and long before Inuyasha could bring his legs over, Kouga darted through the air, scooped Kagome in his arms, and skipped out of the way before the dust could settle at their feet.

Kagome had stared at him, fist over her lips and blinking at his speed, but also the heat in his gaze.

"Are you all right?" he'd asked. She still recalled his breathless tone, his gaze flickering across her body in search of any wounds. A shiver had cut through her, and she'd said "I'm okay," in an even tone. Nerves, she blamed her shiver on, for she'd just grazed hands with death and all.

It was always something else.

When Kouga comes up from behind you in a whirlwind, stopping inches at your back and saying "Hey," in that deep, sliding rumble, and warmth tickles every spot of you exposed to his closeness…it's much simpler to think it's just the sun instead of considering the options.

Such as, _maybe I like him_.

It'd always been easy to plant an excuse for the thrills Kouga shot through her, the high temperature that sheathed her body at his intensity.

Much easier than to face the fact that she did, actually like him.

_What a fool_, Kagome realized.

All this time spent with Kouga at the cave uncovered old feelings, not new ones. Kouga had always made her breath tremor, made her skin spot with heat.

She'd been too busy dragging along her dead horse dreams to turn toward the spring that'd been welling underground, is all.

But now the horse was at rest and she was unearthed and awake.

Now to wake up these sleepy wolf men.

The argument all started with the smell.

Kagome had padded into the den's main hall from Kouga's quarters, her stomach rumbling from hunger. Had she even eaten a thing last night? The last taste on her mouth was Kouga's full, thorough kisses, and though sparks filled in her belly thinking about that, it fulfilled a whole different hunger. Now human needs barged in, demanding Kagome stop neglecting food and eat properly for once.

So when Ginta and Hakkaku freed her from the room, she'd been ready to answer her grumpy stomach's call. The boys informed her that Kouga had gone only minutes before and she thought _good_. He was always her main distraction at meals.

Her body still humming from last night's touches and kisses, one coy look from Kouga's blue eyes and she'd want to drag him into a dark hall and forget those nagging human needs.

But then that _stench_ smacked her in the face, writhing over the main hall like a living thing: gutty, greasy, gross.

Talk about the rooster's wakeup call.

Grizzly bones abandoned in piles, clay bowls with mushy food spilling over on the floors. There were woman and young girls, two Kagome recognized as the blonde and brunette Len and Myri who delivered her wardrobe the other day, were picking at the bones and discarded remains, and it was a never-ending task. Like clockwork another male would fling a bone, or spit flesh from his teeth that stuck to a wall. Several women ground their jaws, more than a couple grumbling at the offending men. The men just laughed at them and carried on flicking away more remains.

The ladies shrugged and carried on, sharing tired looks as they tossed the trash they had collected onto a furred blanket dedicated to trash. Kagome wasn't very hungry anymore.

Regardless, she stepped into the hall. Morning colored the cave in innocent morning light, though the smell in the hall was nothing pure. She shielded her nose with a hand, forcing out a smile to the wolf females that nodded her way in hello. Spotting Shiyla, she'd plopped down beside her. Kagome released a breath then grimaced on the inhale, slapping hands over her nose again.

Shiyla laughed before tossing Kagome a large green apple.

"What? Not used to the smell of putrid meat in the morning?"

"Not at all," Kagome said from her finger mask. She lifted her thumb to bite into her apple.

Shiyla shrugged a shoulder toward where the cave entrance gaped.

"After the wolves take their nightly run, this whole main room is sealed. The rock is tight enough that the air becomes tepid in these quarters. And with the way the men toss down their food, the stink cooks. We try clearing it all up but…" Shiyla rolled her eyes toward a group of men, chomping on thick meat legs then flicking the grizzle at each other's faces.

"But _that_," Kagome said.

A light haired woman, sitting nearby, had looked over then. Kagome bit into the apple's sharp sour flesh, uncomfortable with the stare. Did the woman dislike Kagome, commenting on their lives? She knew a lot of the ladies liked her now but…

Kagome had begun to retreat into herself when the women gave a sharp nod, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Shiyla is right. It's hard to catch everything in here when we clean. Especially when meat gets caught between the stones."

"And the grease," another woman sighed with a toss of her head. She pulled back her sleeve, revealing toned arms on golden skin. "I think the only reason I have biceps is from scrubbing the stones so hard."

Other women chimed in, and the chatter had rose from the women's side with playful jabs and exchanges about the men. Kagome had felt warm when a woman told her a story, smiling when she sympathized. They weren't shutting her out or flipping their backs. If these ladies thought she was good enough, even as a human, maybe staying here would be… Kagome nipped the thought before allowing it to flourish.

_Stop._

Four days. Three more nights at Kouga's den and she'd take off by the fourth morning. There was no way around it, no matter how well she'd get along with the women. No matter how close she was getting to Kouga.

It stung her chest to think about those blue eyes darkening on hers, touching her face one last time with goodbye in his last kiss.

Goodbye.

She needed to tell him the truth soon. Not only that she wouldn't stay, but when she left there'd be no return. Through the rabbit hole and never back, in a world where even his swift legs couldn't reach her fast enough; the future.

She knew the closer they grew, the more painful the rip would be when time tore them apart. But still, who deprives herself of a dream just because it isn't real? Fated to fade, but worth the time one has to enjoy it.

Kouga was that dream right now. And he was worth it.

Sometime within the lady's storytelling, the men's ears had twitched, their heads turning to attention. Though some jested and shrugged off the women's' tale, many faces went stony.

"Hey, hey, ladies," one man said. A sneer contorted his features as he glared at a small, blonde woman who'd just told her tale. "You give us boys a rotten look. What's Kouga's woman to think?"

The small blonde's gaze flickered to her lap, as well as many other gazes of the women. A frown deepened on Kagome's lips. So he was making it into a Kouga thing, trying to chastise the ladies for speaking up.

Not okay.

So she'd cleared her throat, staring right at the male.

"_Kagome," _she said, placing punch in her name_,_ "Doesn't need to hear these stories in order to form a rotten look for _'you boys'_. She has eyes and a nose."

The women chuckled and Ginta and Hakkaku were the only men to join in, instantly shut up by the hisses from the other men. They'd shrunk up after that.

Those had been the words to spark this battle. Wolf male against wolf female and one human. Or, in Kagome's logic, the lazy dopes against common sense.

With one last sigh for good measure, Kagome rose from the bench. A group of gray and brown wolves, lounging in a corner, lifted their chins as Kagome got up, their eyes gleaming. Kagome made a show to lay her apple core neatly onto the bench behind her calves, catching the eye of a couple wolf females. Lips twitched, curiosity in their eyes, the shallow water of hope shifting, stirring.

She couldn't let that hope drain away.

"I'm going to try again," Kagome said, mouthing to Shiyla. They'd gotten used to communicating with silent lips, useful in a pack full of bionic hearing.

The wolf female extended her legs out in front of her, crossing arms behind her head.

"Wake me when you get tired of trying," she uttered soundlessly, fanning the yawn at her mouth. "For _I'm_ already there."

Kagome's lips quirked, but she let the smirk disappear as she faced the men. Clasping hands behind her back, she approached in wide steps. The men's ears twitched at her approach, skepticism etching their jaws.

Kagome imagined how she must look to them. Black hair finger-styled, twisting across her fur-lined shoulders. The sand-colored fur skirt falling diagonally across her knees.

Doubt wavered in her stomach, and her eyes skidded back to the group of women behind her. How could she represent these women? She was a human in wolf's clothing. Did that make her a pretender?

She tried to read their faces, the hope-mixed looks, but couldn't tell if it meant nay or aye. Through her searching, her eyes caught Rosella's green ones.

The little wolf girl who'd drawn Kagome with a tail, shrugging at the difference between human and demon. The girl who called her sister.

Rosella lifted a thumb at Kagome, popping an eye shut in a wink. Cora, bundled beside her daughter among the group of others, smiled as if to say _"go for it."_

Kagome gave a half-hearted wave, briefly shutting her eyes and pulling in breath.

_I may be human, but I'm still a woman. _

And maybe, maybe, that was enough.

Kagome cut a path towards the men, feeling their eyes sliding up and down on her every movement.

"I'm going to repeat your points," she said, raising a finger. "Then you tell me if you agree, or not."

The men murmured, discussing her words in hushed breaths.

"Of course we'll agree," one wolf male had spoken up, a jagged scar across his cheek. "We said it, didn't we?"

Men laughed, agreeing with nods, grunts, and tails flipping in the air.

Kagome ignored the sting of their chuckles to recall what the men had said when she asked why they wouldn't stop tossing their bone and grizzle around.

_It ain't our nature._

_We're men, not dainty females._

_Not sure what you humans do._

_I ain't cleaning no cave! _

Mulling those points, she nodded to herself, mentally tearing and riffling through the thin flesh of their arguments. Once she figured it out, she slapped her hands together.

"It's not your nature, you've said. From what you've left me with, then it must be your nature to litter your own territory."

All the laughter fell away, tails flat to the stony floor. Kagome continued.

"I could be wrong but… Is that the male wolf's way too?"

A chorus of rough "No's!" and protests filled the air but she spoke over them, her brow hard-set on her face.

"You're men, not dainty females. Well, I don't see any_ dainty_ females in the room." Kagome tipped her head toward the crowd of women. Many chuckled into their hands. "They do their work, just like you do. Plus they can defend themselves, just as you do. But if not littering your own territory makes you dainty, I suppose tossing trash on it all the time makes you a _real _man."

From the male side there was a multitude of crossed arms and red cheeks. Heads were turning away, wolves coughing into their fists. Optimism twitched inside of her but she pushed it down. She still had some points to make.

"As for what humans do, I can tell you what _this _human does. In my home, if my grandpa flung down his miso just because he was bored with it, my mother would think he was sick. Gosh, imagine getting that smell out of the tablecloth." Kagome cleared her throat at the confused looks, forgetting that tablecloths weren't topping the stones in this wolf cave yet. "Anyhow, it'd stink. And you all have strong noses—"

"The smells don't bother me none!" The wolf male with the scar on his cheek said, his fist rolling in the air. He looked around at his fellow men, and a few agreed but most just had their eyes to their feet, their hands dropped between their legs. The man grunted, his gaze casting away.

Kagome's tickle was becoming a full itch. One last point. One last point and maybe she could really do this. But… this was the one she was stuck on. That last shout was the simplest, a mere refusal to clean after themselves, and it stumped her. For all her facts, Kagome didn't know all the wolf dynamics yet.

Was cleaning in some way diminishing their masculine image?

Would she overstep her place by disagreeing with that?

Kagome's throat thickened with panic. A row of male faces watched her, waiting for her to give the final point. She'd pulled them this far, but was this the end of the river? Her pulse beat in a shallow drum.

Then movement shifted from behind her. She glanced back, watching Shiyla lift from the bench.

"And cleaning," Shiyla said, stopping beside Kagome. "Who said anything about cleaning?"

"It's about not making a huge mess in the first place," another female said, pulling from her friends to step forward.

"We are your women," a middle-aged woman said, fingers clasped. Her teal eyes were wide and searching, seeming to pick out a specific male from the crowd. "We nurture your children—"

"Fill your beds," another woman said, blushing.

"Rub down your wounds," Cora added, moving forward to step to Kagome's other side. Kagome's lips twitched, recalling how she'd healed Rosella of the poison, rubbing it out of her. Also important, bringing back the leaves and other herbs to heal some of the ailments going around in the cave.

"The extra work you give us merely shows how 'dainty' is the last word you can call us," Shiyla said, shaking the knee of the nearest male demon. His buds laughed at him, but they all hushed up as Kagome cleared her throat.

Kagome rolled her shoulders, enveloped in warmth and confidence. She was back on track again, one with these women.

"Could a dainty woman stomach cleaning _that_?"

She pointed toward a grizzle covered rock, grease-smeared and with bugs inching across it.

The men were for once, silent, and the woman exchanged glances. Had they done it? Had they taught old wolves new tricks?

"Okay, okay, Lady Alpha," said the male with scarred cheek. Uh-oh. Of course this guy wouldn't be convinced. Kagome was caught off guard by the title he used, and forced herself not to shrink at his mocking smile. "So maybe we're not like you women. Maybe we don't set down our fruits and berries in a neat little pile when we're done. So what do you suggest we do?"

Kagome smiled. This was a human question, one she could answer.

"Trash cans, of course."

In minutes, large stone bins lined the side of the room. Kagome had explained what they did and immediately some ladies rose, saying they had just what she meant in their private quarters.

"Now this one is for the bones," Kagome was saying. Using a sharp-ended stick, she engraved a pile of bones into the stone bin. A crowd of males trailed after her, murmuring and rubbing their chins. "You use the bones for armor and weapons, right? Well you no longer have to pick through the floors when you put it all in one place."

"And whatever we can't keep, throw in this one," Shiyla said. She bent down to the other bin and sketched in a drawing, a series of swirls with a tendril of smoke on top. Kagome grimaced, then laughed. She had definitely drawn a pile of poop. The young boys surrounding Shiyla pointed at the drawing, shoving each other.

"Hey Rodu," said a spiky haired one to his friend. He grinned wide as he skipped a few feet away, ripping the fatty remains from one of the forsaken meals. "I get three points if I make this into the dung bin."

The boy named Rodu lowered his eyebrows, dashing ahead to lift a large animal skull above his shoulders.

"I'll beat your three points with five when I get this mountain beast head into the bone pit."

"Well, I get your five points if you break it."

"You've gotta bet!"

Everyone watched the young wolf kids making their tries for the bin, other boys joining in to call out point values. The ladies laughed, and the men looked on with excitement heightening in their gazes, their postures reading to break free from the group they'd formed behind Kagome.

"Excuse me Lady Alpha," a wolf male called from the back of the group. "If you don't mind, we're gonna try the new bone pits and dung bin you'll set up."

"Uh, yes," Kagome said, moving over. "Of course."

There were shouts as the men broke away at her words. Kagome ducked as a skull soared over her head and landed in a bin.

"My apologies, Lady Alpha," called a male.

"Oh. No. I'll just…"

Kagome ducked off to the side of the cave. The men were already doing what they did best. jostling, and challenging each other. Except this time the process cleared the floors of their grime and bones. The women looked on too, some joining in and setting their own challenges, but mostly they stood about and talked, sending grins in Kagome's direction, or approaching her with quiet thanks. Their shallow hopes were gone, for they no longer needed hope. They'd got what they wanted. Kagome gave each woman a nod, warmth enveloping her.

Shiyla approached Kagome last, hands at her hips as she stood next to the human.

"You still tired?" Kagome asked, giving the wolf female a teasing look.

"Not at all, Lady Alpha," she said.

Kagome's cheeks pinkened.

"I don't know how they came up with that." The first time it'd been sarcastic, but it'd seemed to catch on, not with mockery, but respect?

"Of course you know," Shiyla said, nudging her friend. "You proved your point, won the unspoken challenge. And now," Shiyla waved a hand toward the room, man and woman, boy and girl. "You've got them."

Kagome's gaze dropped to her bare toes, squeezing at the rock beneath her feet. Though it was more than flattering, warming even, she didn't know how much she could savor this new respect. It was her goal when coming to the cave; never to be a burden. Shiyla had helped her with that, telling her she needed to give in order to have her place. So she'd provided remedies that'd last them long after she left, plus even healed one of their own. But now, she'd done even more. Solved one of the long-standing issues in the cave.

It was definitely an alpha thing to do. She couldn't help but think of Kouga and melt at the thought of his eyes looking at hers with pride. It wasn't hard to picture, for she had so many references to his sweetness. How he might draw her near his body, mouthing in her ear how much she deserved to be his woman, how she'd make a good consort to the wolf prince.

And in that moment, she couldn't see beyond those four days and three nights. She couldn't see herself hopping down the well and saying goodbye to him. All she saw was herself letting the days pass away among these wolves who accepted her, melting under the fire blue stare of the wolf prince. _Her_ Prince.

The one who saved her when Inuyasha couldn't. Again and again.

Still was.

Kagome hardly registered as Shiyla sniffed the air heavily, assuming she was taking in the fresher smell of the cave as the men unintentionally cleared it. Kagome appraised the room.

"It'll smell even better if we gathered flowers. We'd have to pick them before the winter comes, though," she said.

"Likely won't be time for flower-picking," Shiyla said. She chinned toward the cave entrance. "Kouga brought guests."

Other wolves had stopped what they were doing to look too, sniffing the air and murmuring. A heavy flow of cool air swept into the cave, and Kagome shivered, her legs chilled though the rest of her warm from her furred clothing. She overheard wolves talking about the howling call from their northern brothers that morning, calling to meet with Kouga, and wondering what it meant.

Kagome thought of what she knew about northern wolves. Ah, yes. She'd met with them before. Had helped them sometime within her adventures. Naraku had attacked their mountains. What else did she know about them? She'd met an elder wolf there, plus someone else.

Kagome's eyes widened. Oh. The Northern Wolves. Ayame's pack.

There was a heavy clod of feet and figures blocked the cave entrance, the sunshine piercing between bodies. Kagome's heart skipped to see Kouga ahead of them all, his shoulders strong and high and something lifted against his chest. Her lips twitched, the starts of a smile, but the smile fell flat when she finally noticed what he was carrying. There was a glimpse of dark red. A small, pale face. Ayame, the ex-fiancée, was being held in Kouga's arms.

* * *

The Northern Tribe was more traditional than Kouga feared. Or at least, _this _woman was.

He could've been a bad leader. Taken their thanks with a nod then slipped back into the mountains, sending them on their day's journey home. But Kouga was not a bad leader, and the idea of having his name spoken bitterly among the wolf tribes settled uneasily in his stomach.

_Oy, we travelled all that__ way to properly thank Kouga for avenging our comrades, yet he snuffs us with a nod and a wave! _

If Kouga had a stronger standing to turn them away, he wouldn't have hesitated. Those wolves could grumble all they like; as long as his means were justified to him, there'd be no tossing in his sleep over it. But justice lay stacked against him, and his internal reasons for turning the northerners away too feeble to pursue.

For one, that winter wind was a devious thing. Any wolf could smell its strength, the bitter edge it already had over the land. He couldn't tell how long it'd go, but certainly it'd tumble down its chill and snow by the evening. It was already rising upon the East. Even if Kouga had dismissed the Northerners right when he'd played with thoughts of sending them off, that wind would catch their feet. Of course they had fur, their sharp eyes, but any wise leader would find shelter over facing strong weather.

So, being generous and not at all a bad leader, Kouga invited the Northern tribe to stay until the strong winds and snow had their chance to rage. It could be all day, it could be all night.

"It'd be an extended celebration," he'd said through a listless smile. His gaze averted on the fruit trees he'd spent the morning before with Kagome. It was when they'd fed each other, and finally, kissed. A kiss that lead to many more kisses, and some very loose hands.

As Kouga concentrated on thoughts of her, he allowed the distance to settle on his face. If anyone noticed, they didn't comment. The crimson haired leader, Iki, had smiled wide, taking a quick bow into the dirt. The rest of the wolves followed with their own thanks and grins, shoulders bumping appreciatively against Kouga's as they passed him to merge with their eastern brothers.

Kouga grunted in acknowledgement, faintly nudging them back, but his attentions were too far and too close. When Ayame moved forward to thank him as well, lowered to her knees and bowing the head, Kouga narrowed his eyes. She was the one reason that he didn't want to bring this pack home with him.

Even after Ayame pulled out of her lowering, Kouga recalled her closeness like the pricks of rose thorns against his skin. They hadn't spoken much, not then and not when he'd brought Shinji to be her new mate. Throughout the ceremony and after, she had turned her nose whenever Kouga came by, as if a rotting smell suddenly filled the air.

Ayame no longer seemed intent on ignoring him. Pulling back to Shinji's side, she'd continue to stare, gaze gliding over Kouga in the slow and languid manner of snakes flicking out their tongues. She spoke no words, but her lips were laughter. Silent, grating laughter.

Kouga had tensed, feeling a mixture of uncertainty.

He hadn't wanted to bring his former betrothed to the cave, not when he had his sights on the one woman he'd actually chosen with a clear head. His proposal to Ayame had been made loosely, a gem to give a trembling girl hope. A bit of arrogance too; of course any female's spirits would be raised with the idea of marrying _him_.

Plus her slinking gazes didn't make him feel too comfortable with the idea of her being there either. But it wasn't enough to send away these Northerners. Not with the winter bite on its way.

So he'd turned to give her his back, without words showing his distain. As he passed the demons and started off across the fields, others caught on and settled into step behind him.

Burku, his bulky blond friend, caught up. He settled to his side, cutting back his gaze.

"Are you sure this…?" he'd started.

"A personal problem," Kouga finished. And there'd be no personal problems over a fellow pack.

Now, Kouga inwardly cursed for being noble back in the field. A leader had a right to some self-focused decisions. He could have made an exception to let this personal concern of his override public image. Now that he was stepping through the cave, a woman he didn't want in arms, and the one he did want, watching.

His grip was certainly loose as could be without dropping Ayame, but hers just wasn't. Ayame had her head pressed to his armored chest, her toes stirring the cave air with a nonchalant air that was nothing but measured, as if meant to draw Kouga's gaze to the milky ankle.

"Oh, I saw a lunar rainbow…" she started to sing. "as he held me with his arms…"

Kouga's jaw filled with granite.

He couldn't let this child get to him. For certainly, in wolf years, it's what she was. Still, one could argue that Kagome was too young for him too. But human years were different, right? Speaking of his claimed, he could sense her in the back center of the cave; he sensed her even before the light shifted and brought her form into light.

Seeking her spiced flora scent through the other smells was easy, and the tension loosened in his jaw. He'd only been away for most of the morning but with all the business to attend to, he'd missed her. Still missed her, for she was still far away. There was too much air between her body and his, plus the female barrier he held between them...

Kouga's men stood at attention as he arrived, peeling forward from the back of the cave. They glanced at him to Ayame, still singing low, and the boys either looked off or sent him questioning glances. Many had bones in their hands, flinging them into some sort of bins. Kouga's brow tweaked, but it was a question he'd address later.

Like the snow had already fallen and was now sheeting her emotions in its soft, cold storm, Kagome was still. Her lips didn't twitch, her eyes didn't gleam. She just stared at Kouga with a blank reserve that shot a shiver through his spine.

_What is she thinking?_

"Oh, the lunar rainbow, when he held me, promised me-"

"Where are you getting this song?" Kouga ground, speaking from the side of his lips.

Ayame flicked her hair back so her locks rained across his forearms.

"I made it up. That same night," her whisper curled up to him, her implications strong.

Kouga grimaced, and Ayame smiled.

There were only a few more steps and he'd cross the threshold, the plateau of stone that indicated the start of the den.

Still, Ayame sopped up the time in his arms. With cheer, she continued her little song.

Kouga was beginning to resent the traditional ways. It'd kept the Northerners weak for many years, stowed up in their mountain ways. He'd stopped following the outdated advice of elders a while ago.

If only he'd ignored Ayame when they'd set off for the cave. Instead he'd slowed when she sped up beside him. It gave her enough time to remind him of the wolf custom, apparently one the Northerners still practiced. That was, to carry the princess of the visiting tribe into the cave on her arrival, and exit.

A sour taste filled Kouga's mouth, the granite back in place. He could have shouldered forward, claimed to not hear her over the screeching winds around them. Still, who would believe that his hearing had suddenly faltered?

Duty obliged him to carry it out. Duty, respect, adherence to wolf law. He didn't mind laws, even had a few customs of his own installed in his men, but now was the time to refresh. Perhaps it was his younger generation talking, but he still believed in change.

Kouga saw how his men continued to look at him, Ayame, then over at Kagome. The men's eyes were dark and alive. They were energized with an unfolding of some sort of fight.

_Stop your hoping_, Kouga thought, communicating irritation with a glare.

His female wolves didn't look too happy, many giving him their shoulders. And, some bolder ones, glares.

_Ouch. But I cannot blame them. _

Tradition or not, you were stepping in dank territory, carrying a female that wasn't yours while the others watched on. He tried to think on human terms, though. Humans could touch other humans, male and female, and it didn't always need to rise a territorial battle.

Still, Ayame made no secret to hide her smiles and glee. And that was pure battle incentive. Technically, Kagome could fight. She could stomp on over, slap the offending female, and take Kouga by the forearm as she led him to his side.

No one could interfere, especially the man, Kouga, in question, nor would the others look down on it. A female could claim her man just as a man could claim his woman.

Ayame's mates eyes were hard and dark as he watched from the sidelines. As a man who once lived in Kouga's pack, Shinji probably didn't understand why they had to go through with the tradition, or why his new mate had insisted on it.

Shinji could fight too. He could snap at Kouga in challenge at the sight of his new mate having too much fun with another male. But he knew Shinji, both respecting the other, and Kouga doubted he'd act even if all base instincts screamed at him to. Hopefully logic led him, for if he attacked, Kouga would be forced to react. And Shinji would lose.

Kouga was not amused. Not by any of it. Not by Ayame's little game, and not by Kagome's iced form, waiting for him up ahead. Was she in pain by this sight? Did she even care...? Aye, she had to care. After all they'd explored over the last few days, Kagome had to care now. This ice must be a mask, coating the true pain inside.

The demon whined and scratched at Kouga's chest.

_Comfort our woman_, it said.

He shushed the demon to silence. He agreed, but it could not be done just yet.

They'd reached the threshold now, and he slipped his hands from under Ayame without a second to waste, shaking out his wrists. Expecting her to walk off, he didn't move, but she didn't step away either. Instead, she stretched her arms over her head, lifting to her toe tips.

Hair swung across her back like dancing fire, and her raise lifted her furred skirt to reveal much more skin. He saw men's eyes hook onto her legs, tongues practically wagging from their mouths. Shinji fists were burrowed deep into his hips, his body leaned forward as if to snatch every interested male by the throat. Kouga watched him breathing deep, his throat bobbing with each swallow.

_I got it wrong_, Kouga thought, marching away from the red-haired woman, _she isn't traditional at all._

"Come, Ayame," Shinji said. His voice was gentle, but commanding. Ayame turned, distracted by the call of her mate. Kouga saw her shoulders soften, body lowering.

"Yes," she said, dragging over to him.

Hmm. At least she knew when to listen to her calling mate.

Headed to room's center, Kouga pivoted on his heel to meet all the eyes in the room. He lingered over Kagome's gaze the longest. His gaze meant to communicate comfort, to tell her she was still and always his. He didn't know if she read it, for her face didn't loosen its stiff chill. His mouth filled with sourness.

"Men and women," he said, rolling a hand over the Northerners, "Welcome our brethren, the Northern Demon Wolf Tribe. They've come all this way to thank us for our part in avenging their people."

Greetings filled the room, lasting for a good while until Kouga cut off the conversations.

"As I'm sure most of you can feel and smell, a strong winter wind is coming this direction. Our brethren will be caught in it if they set off back home tonight. Therefore, we are welcoming them into our den for the night." Kouga paused, then met the eyes of a nearby group of warriors. "Content?"

The warrior's heads turned to one another. They looked confused, likely at Kouga's out of place acknowledgement. He didn't usually consult with anyone else with a seemingly simple decision such as the staying of guests in need.

_But just in case…_ Kouga thought, still feeling the thorny presence of Ayame, and the chilled presence of his woman.

"Sure thing, boss. No problem," one said, giving him a salute.

Kouga hid his sigh with a cough.

"Then let us enjoy ourselves, yes?" Forcing a grin out, he felt content when his men turned their attentions away to greet the guests. It was Kouga's opportunity to slip away and attend to the only business that truly mattered at the moment. Heading forward, Kouga hooked his gaze onto Kagome's. Her gaze was still dull, staring back at his with the sort of lost look of one who'd just woken up. Shiyla was beside her, murmuring something to her friend before slipping off. Fine with him, for he wanted to speak with her alone, to take her by the hand and go off to his chambers, explain what he was doing holding Ayame.

The sooner he could wipe that frost from her face, the sooner he could loosen the tightness from his jaw, his muscles. But as he got nearer and nearer, he realized he didn't have to say anything. She was already unthawing. Even her eyes unfroze, becoming big again.

_That's right_, Kouga thought. _You know it was nothing and that you are everything._

Only two arms away, he'd begun to smile, but paused his smile and his tracks. Kagome wasn't looking at him, was never looking at him.

And the thorns were pricking hard, stabbing his back muscles.

"Kagome!"

Kouga inhaled, slowly turning just as Ayame skipped past him. She came so close that if he hadn't stepped back her passing hand would've brushed his pelt. He folded his arms, every muscle grinding. Ayame engulfed Kagome in a hug, thoroughly in between Kagome and Kouga.

"It's been _too _long," Ayame said.

"Nice to see you too, Ayame," Kagome replied, tight-voiced as she gave her back a quick pat.

Kouga felt a little better when Ayame let Kagome go, though he didn't like Ayame near her at all. He disliked it more than he disliked when she toyed with him.

Her jests weren't innocent, but not dangerous. Plus, he could cut off her games with a barking warning.

But Kagome, Kagome was on her own, no matter what Ayame tried.

Another wolf law, one even he had to respect for it was as true to the demon wolves as their furred forms and humanlike appearances.

You don't interrupt two females in a challenge.

"I'm mated now," Ayame said, glancing over her shoulder where her mate spoke with old pack members. Her eyes lingered over Kouga as she asked, "Are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Please don't kill me.

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, so I hope this chapter made up for the wait? School has honestly arrested me limb to limb and I'm glad that I'm almost done with University and will be able to devote myself more thoroughly to this story! So I hope no one worried about me stopping for I plan to finish to the end.

You don't know how much your reviews encouraged me to sneak in that extra time and write. Well, know you _do_ know! Thanks for all your feedback! It is so inspiring for me as I writer and helps me know I'm going in the right direction with the story.

**The Poll**

And! I wished to make the wait up to you so now there is a _She is Mine_ Poll in my profile. Check it out and definitely vote. I am always considering what you guys like best. If you want to elaborate on any of your choices just PM me on here or Tumblr (linked in my profile)

I have to thank my lovely beta-readers kittykritik and AnnaliseIsmeneRomano for making this chapter beautiful and as clean as possible. Thanks guys!

See you all next time,

_~Yellowspotlight89_


End file.
